Morveux, ton joli petit cul m'appartiendra !
by Shimizu-sama
Summary: Livaï Ackerman est un prince tout à fait unique dirons nous, qui va à Rose Highschool, le lycée pour riche et pour intello. Craint et respecté, personne n'ose le défier. Ouais mais ça c'était avant !Quand un nouvel élève, qui prince ou pas, dit ce qu'il a à dire, débarque au bahut c'est le bordel. Le pauvre Eren Jäger va devoir faire attention à son derrière.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :**

Livaï Ackerman est un jeune prince tout ce qu'il y a de non standard au monde, il est grossier, bagarreur et même si on peut lui reconnaître une certaine classe il n'a pas du tout le look du bon petit prince bien au contraire. Voulant allez au lycée comme les autres, il va actuellement à Rose Highschool l'école la plus réputée du pays. Ayant un caractère assez explosif personne n'ose le défier ouais mais ça c'était avant. Quand un nouvel élève, qui prince ou pas, dit ce qu'il a à dire, débarque au bahut c'est le bordel. Le pauvre Eren Jäger va devoir faire attention à son derrière car quand le fauve à faim, il traque sa proie jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe entre ses crocs.

**Chapitre 1 :**

Un an déjà que j'étais parti en Allemagne pour mes études et enfin je revenais dans ma famille. C'est vrai que mes potes allaient me manquer mais cela fait du bien de revoir mes parents ainsi ma sœur adoptive et Armin mon meilleur ami après toute une année entière sans se voir. L'avion entama sa descente après plusieurs heures de vol pour mon plus grand plaisir. Après que l'avion fût enfin posé, je dû encore attendre pour récupérer mes valises et ma guitare, cadeau d'un de mes amis allemands pour ne pas que j'oublis nos moments de pure déconne. Une fois que j'eu mis ma guitare dans le dos et mes valises en main, je rejoignis le hall de débarquement.

Levant la tête pour chercher ma famille, je faillis pleurer de joie en les voyant tous là à m'attendre avec Armin à leur côté. Souriant, je me dirige vers eux d'un pas précipité, pour finir par lâcher mes valises et sauter dans les bras de Mikasa et d'Armin. Ma mère éclata de rire et mon père sourit légèrement à ma réaction. Quant à ma sœur et mon meilleur ami, ils me serrèrent dans leurs bras.

-Cela fait un bail. La vache ça fait du bien de vous revoir.

-Oui ça faisait longtemps, je suis heureux de te revoir, Eren.

-Tu as bien mangé là-bas au moins. Tu m'as l'air un peu maigre, tu dois manger, Eren !

-Ah ah, tout va bien Mikasa, arrête de t'en faire pour rien.

Je me tourne vers mes parents et leurs faits vite fait un câlin. Papa prend mes valises et maman remarque la guitare accrochée à mon dos.

-Depuis quand as-tu une guitare, trésor ?

-Ah ça, c'est un ami qui me l'a offert pour ne pas que j'oublis les moments qu'ont a passés à rire, ses parents sont musiciens et ils m'ont apprit à en jouer.

-D'accord, je serais heureux de t'entendre en jouer mon fils ainsi que ta mère.

-Promis, je jouerais un morceau à la maison mais quand je me serais un peu reposé.

Mon père me frotta les cheveux et nous partîmes vers la voiture pour rentrer à la maison. Pendant le trajet ma mère m'expliqua que l'école avait déjà commencé ici et que je commencerais ma première journée de cours demain. Elle me dit aussi qu'elle s'était arrangée avec le principal Pixie pour que je puisse être dans la classe d'Armin, ce dernier ajouta qu'il me passerait ses cours pour que je puisse me mettre à jour.

Sacré Armin, toujours à fond dans les études et studieux à souhait mais c'est comme ça que je l'adore. On est ami depuis la maternelle, ça date moi je dis. Dire que demain je commence déjà les cours, putain j'espère que les gens sont cool et qu'il n'y aura pas de mec du style, « Ouech c'est moi le big boss, alors tu t'écrase morveux » sinon je crois que je vais souvent me retrouver dans le bureau du principal.

Ouais aller en Allemagne m'a permis d'être plus indépendant et responsable mais niveau gestion de la colère et bagarre, bah disons que je suis plus calme qu'avant mais que je me bat toujours. Point positif à ça, je me suis super bien améliorer au combat. Bon, j'avoue que ce n'est pas spécialement cool mais au moins ça m'évitera d'être défigurer avec un nez cassé ou un gros cocard sur la tronche, non parce que faire le stroumf ça va cinq minutes mais c'est tout. Puis, je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à un bouffon, « voilà le clown du roi » _lol_, très peu pour moi.

Arrivé à la maison, papa dépose mes valises dans ma chambre, pendant que je m'écroule sur mon lit comme un gros pachyderme, très classe, je sais. Armin s'assit sur le bord du lit tout comme ma sœur me regardant bouffer mon oreiller, pas pour de vrai, hein, je suis un grand mangeur, quoi que… moins que Sasha, faut pas exagérer, mais de là à manger mon oreiller, quand même pas.

Finalement, la soirée se passa tranquillement entre rire et anecdotes du bon vieux temps. Armin resta dormir à la maison comme autrefois, ma chambre possédait un joli lit king size dans lequel il dormira avec moi, croyez moi y a encore de la place pour deux personnes de plus, du fait que mes parents sont riches. Mon père Grisha est le directeur de l'hôpital Maria et ma mère est une célèbre décoratrice d'intérieur. Malgré qu'on soit une famille plutôt aisé, on préfère rester simple et naturel. Cependant, cela ne nous empêche pas d'aimer le confort.

La nuit passa très vite et il était déjà le matin quand je me suis réveillé avant que mon réveil ne sonne. Foutu décalage horaire ! Voyons le bon côté de la chose, au moins j'aurais le temps de me préparer tranquillement et je ne serais pas en retard pour mon premier jour. D'ailleurs, en parlant de premier jour, maman m'avait dit que mon uniforme n'était pas encore arrivé er du coup j'avais l'autorisation de m'habiller normalement pour la fin de semaine. Ma mère et mon père m'avaient inscrit à Rose Highschool, une école pour gros riche et gros intello. Je dis gros intello mais en attendant j'ai toujours été dans les 10 premiers meilleurs élèves de mes bahuts, donc je peux fermer ma gueule.

Laissant Armin dormir un peu plus, je pars dans ma salle de bain perso attenante à ma chambre pour prendre une douche, histoire de ne pas puer le chacal et dénouer mes muscles endoloris à cause du voyage. La première classe à beau être confortable, mais quand t'as plusieurs heures de vol sa commence légèrement à tirer.

Sortant de la douche avec seulement une serviette, je retourne dans ma chambre et ouvre l'une de mes valises pour prendre la tenue que je m'étais acheter en Allemagne une semaine avant de revenir ici. Mes potes m'avaient dit que j'étais grave sexy avec. Pas que je cherche à séduire mais c'est toujours amusant de voir les gens baver devant votre passage. Je suis un peux machiavélique sur les bord mais c'est rien vous vous y ferais très vite, ou peut-être pas.

Prenant mon jean skinny noir avec des chaînes sur le côté et mon t-shirt vert outre-mer avec écrit dessus « I'm a criminal » pour faire ressortir mes yeux et une veste de costar stylée, histoire de faire un peu plus sérieux mais pas trop. Je partis m'habiller dans ma salle de bain et me brosser les dents. Une fois présentable, je retourne dans ma chambre pour constater que Armin était réveillé.

-Hey mec, bien dormis ?

-Oui très bien, merci. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais déjà debout, surtout que si je me souviens bien, tu es du genre à dormir comme une souche.

-Laisse moi un peu de temps et tu reverras l'ours en hibernation, rigolais-je de bon cœur. Je te laisse te préparer, tu fais comme d'hab, moi je descend voir man' en bas, la connaissant elle est déjà entrain de nous faire le petit déj'.

Armin hoche la tête et je sors de la chambre pour croiser Mikasa dans le couloir. Elle s'avance vers moi, me regarde de haut en bas avec son regard scrutateur. Il faut dire qu'avant je ne m'habillais pas du tout comme ça. Bon, je n'étais pas ringard mais pas top non plus. Ça doit vraiment la changer de me voir habillé comme ça. Je me rappel encore la rencontre que j'ai eu avec Léonie, direct en me voyant elle m'a déclarée « toi et moi en va être pote » puis elle a poursuivit « tu es grave canon mais tu t'habilles comme une merde, y a qu'une solution et ça tien en un mot, RELOOKING » et voilà le résultat aujourd'hui.

Mikasa me fit finalement un bisou sur la joue pour me dire bonjour et me prit la main pour rejoindre maman en bas. Elle nous accueillis d'ailleurs avec un grand sourire et nous fit un câlin. Comme prévu, elle avait fait un déjeuné qu'on pourrait limite qualifier de royal. A peine nous nous étions assit que Armin nous rejoignit. On mangea dans la bonne humeur ce qui est agréable mais l'heure d'aller au lycée arriva bien vite.

Ah le lycée, le purgatoire pour tout ado qui ne rêve que de liberté et non de cours assommants avec des profs chiant à souhaits. Mais bon vaux quand même mieux mourir un minimum intelligent que con mais ça ce n'est que mon avis. J'allais entrer en seconde année comme Armin alors que Mikasa était en terminal ayant un an de plus que moi.

Ma mère me donna mon sac de cours et on partit avec la voiture de ma sœur. Le lycée était à 15-20 min de la maison. Arrivée sur le parking il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde et évidemment quand je sortis de la Camaro de Mikasa, tout le monde me regarda. Ouais, je sens que la journée va être très longue. Je vais être l'attraction du jour, youpi, quelle joie !

Poussant un soupire de résignation, je m'avança dans l'entre du loup. Adviendra qui pourra. J'ignore tous les regards posés sur moi et fait comme ci de rien était suivant simplement ma sœur et Armin. Mais bien sûr, parce que je suis le roi de l'embrouille qui vous tombe du ciel alors que vous n'avez rien demandé, un mec me cogna violemment l'épaule m'envoyant le cul par terre des plus délicates façons qui soient, en somme, je me suis étalé comme une merde.

-Putain, tu peux pas regarder où tu marches sale mioche. Quand je passe tu bouges ton gros cul de mon chemin !

-Tu te prends pour qui connard ?! Le couloir ne t'appartient pas enfoiré et quand on bouscule quelqu'un on dit « pardon », ta mère t'as jamais appris la politesse !

-Petit merdeux, tu te prends pour qui ?!

Il me regarda avec des yeux de tuteur mais parce que je suis légèrement suicidaire sur les bords et une très grande gueule à mes jours perdu, bah il à bien fallu que je l'ouvre pour le meilleur et pour le pire, surtout pour le pire si mon avis vous intéresse.

-Pour celui qui va te faire bouffer le sol, si c'est le seul moyen de te faire descendre de ton escabeau. Ça doit être dure la vie de lilliputien.

Ouais je dois être maso et suicidaire. Oh moins le mec qui veut actuellement ma mort est vachement canon. Cheveux noir brillant et lisse, séparés en une raie au milieu et rasé à l'arrière, ses yeux sont bleu-gris à coupé le souffre et en plus de sa il avait l'air bien monté. Étrangement, il ne portait pas l'uniforme du bahut, allez savoir pourquoi. Bon, au lieu de mater faudrait peut-être que je bouge mon gros cul comme il le dit car sinon je vais finir aussi beau que le père fouettard. Ah, ah, qu'est ce que j'ai de l'humour dans les moment les plus cons de ma vie.

-Je vais te tuer mais avant je vais te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de t'achever.

-Ah ah, tu l'as répété devant un miroir avant de me la sortir celle là. Sérieux faut arrêter de regarder des films d'actions à la télé, dis je en me foutant littéralement de sa gueule.

Ok, là je suis carrément irrécupérable. Mais que voulez vous, j'ai une grande gueule je n'y peux rien. Un jour ça va réellement mal finir, après tout je ne suis pas Jackie Chan. Par contre lui il a une tête de terminator. Franchement, il me fait un peut flipper, là, tout de suite. Allez Eren, tu as des couilles ou tu n'en as pas !

Il allait m'en coller une bonne mais j'ai réussis à l'esquiver avant de finir défiguré. Je tiens un minimum à ma petite bouille. Un sourire à faire pâlir le pire psychopathe traversa rapidement son visage, me signalant rien de bon. Mais avant que cela aille plus loin ma sœur s'interposa.

-Ackerman, pose ne serais-ce qu'un doigt sur Eren et je vais te le faire payer !

-Oh, je ne savais pas que le nouveau avait besoin d'une baby-sitter. Dis moi gamin, tu as toujours besoin d'une fille pour te défendre ? Je parie que tu fais encore pipi au lit !

-Fou le camps, Ackerman ou…

-Ça suffit Mikasa ! Pour ta gouverne, non je ne fais pas pipi au lit du con par contre je nick ta gueule quand tu veux et ma baby-sitter comme tu le dis si bien, c'est ma sœur pauvre tache ! On s'en va Mikasa, ce mec n'en vaux pas la peine.

-Putain de gamin…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase me choppant par le t-shirt à une vitesse folle et me plaqua contre le mur. Nom de dieu, il est rapide et super fort pour un nain. Mise au point du jour, je ne fais peut-être pas le poids contre lui au combat. Il s'approche de mon visage et me murmure à l'oreille.

-Pour que les choses soient claires, mon nom est Livaï Ackerman, retiens le bien, car c'est le nom de celui qui va te ravager le cul !

Il me relâche et s'en va avec sa bande de pote comme ci de rien était. Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que sa phrase n'a pas que le sens de « je vais te refaire le portrait » mais aussi une connotation sexuelle. Non ça ne peut pas être ça. N'empêche, pour un premier jour j'ai déjà fais pire, on peut dire que je m'améliore. Je suis presque fier de moi. Peut-être que la journée va finalement être moins lente que prévu.

* * *

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous**

**Voilà mon premier chapitre, je dois dire que j'ai été confuse quand j'ai dû me décider pour Livaï, c'est vrai on voit souvent Lévi, Rivaille, Livaï, finalement je me suis dis que dans le manga il l'appelle Livaï, alors ça sera ça. Franchement, j'adore trop le couple Riren et dans ma fic le dominant sera tadam Livaï. J'ai l'esprit assez tordu alors accrochez vous bien et j'espère que la lecture vous aura plus. **

**À très bientôt **

**Shimizu-sama**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 **

**Du côté de Livaï**

Putain de mioche sexy ! Dire que c'est le frère de l'autre garce, je n'ai jamais pu la supporter. Son air condescendant et pince sans rire m'agace. Tch, je vais lui défoncer le cul à ce morveux. Je reconnais tout de même que ce gamin à du cran pour oser me défier. Monsieur, j'ai une grande gueule, j'espère qu'il sait l'utiliser pour autre chose.

-Ah ah, Livaï tu viens enfin de trouver ta princesse ! Vous allez être tellement, _so cute_.

-Ferme là foutu quatre yeux !

-Mais Livaï, ce beau cul ira perfecto avec toi et puis avoue qu'il t'a excité. Pas la peine de le nier, je le sais, nah !

-Putain, mais tu vas te la boucler ou tu préfère que je te fasse bouffer tes lunettes de merde ?!

-Pour une fois, je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle. Le petit a du cran et n'a pas hésité à faire savoir son opinion malgré ton titre. Ce genre de personne est rare. Tu ferais mieux de l'attraper et de le mettre en cage rapidement.

-Tch, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi Captain America ! Je fais ce que je veux, occupez vous de votre cul !

Bon sang, ils me font chier tous les deux ! Mais ils n'ont pas tord sur un point. Les personnes suicidaires sont rares de nos jours. Je vais dresser ce gosse pour qu'il devienne un bon toutou à son maître. J'ai enfin trouvé un bon jouet, l'année va être beaucoup plus enrichissante que prévu mais il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de me débarrasser de sa putain de sœur. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un frère. Pourquoi arrive-t-il 3 mois après la rentrée ?

-Aaaaaaaah trouvé !

-Bordel ! Qu'est ce que t'as à crier comme ça, la binoclarde ?!

-Fait pas cette tête Heicho, j'ai fais des petites recherches sur ton joli petit cul qui vont te plaire.

-Je ne donne pas une baise de tes putains de recherches !

-J'ai trouvée qu'il s'appelle Eren Jäger, c'est le fils de Grisha et Carla Jäger, Mikasa à en réalité, été adoptée par les parents d'Eren quand elle avait dix ans. C'est un mec qui est dans le top 10 des meilleurs élèves mais c'est un petit nerveux et peut s'énerver très vite ce qui fini généralement en baston. Il est resté un an en étude en Allemagne et vient juste de revenir, c'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas là pour la rentrée. L'année scolaire en Allemagne et ici ne sont pas les mêmes. Pour plus d'info, il me faudra un peu plus de temps.

Parfois, c'est pratique d'être « ami » avec cette folle. Maintenant, j'en connais un peu plus sur lui. Accroche toi chaton car je vais te faire subir les pires douleurs jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie d'arrêter et là je te défoncerais ton mignon petit cul de vierge.

**Du côté de Eren :**

-Tu ne dois pas t'approcher de lui ! Tu m'entends Eren, ce n'est pas une blague. Ce mec tien dans sa main tout le lycée.

-Merde, Mikasa, faut arrêter ! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire par un nabot qui veut faire sa loi.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Eren. C'est LUI, qui fait la loi dans ce lycée. Sais-tu au moins qui il est ? Me demande Armin légèrement paniqué.

-La reine d'Angleterre en plus jeune et en version mec qui est passé à la machine a lavée ?

-Non, c'est un prince et crois moi il a déjà mit une correction à des élèves pour moins que ça. C'est étonnant qu'il ne t'a pas encore envoyé à l'hôpital pour ce que tu lui à fais !

-Hey, ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est lui qui l'a cherché. On ne bouscule pas les gens dans les couloirs et sainte mère de dieu, on dit pardon ! Prince ou pas, la politesse ça vaux pour tout le monde !

-Calme toi, Eren. Je m'occupe du _shorty_, il ne t'approchera pas !

Gloups, y a des jours ou Mikasa me fou presque les boules. Allez, c'est partit pour les cours. L'autre prince à la con je l'encule profond. Si il croit qu'il peut m'intimider facilement il se fout le doigt dans le cul et bien loin. Non, mais pour qui il se croit ce prince de merde ?! Oh oui je sais, pour le prince du royaume de « je suis un connard fini ! ».

Bon, du calme, c'est mon premier jour de cours et je vais revoir des potes, donc cool. Mikasa, nous laisse devant notre salle et nous prévient de l'attendre pour aller au self ce midi. Franchement, je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter, ah je vous jure, j'avais presque oublié comment elle peut être super protectrice.

A peine, ai-je posé le pied dans notre salle que je me fais attaquer par un boulet de canon. Là, c'est le moment de dire « excuse moi Sasha mais tu me confond avec une pomme de terre ». Ouais, elle fait une certaine fixette sur les patates, allez savoir pourquoi, moi je n'ai toujours pas capiche.

-Yoh, les gars, je suis de retour, souris je.

-Merde, voilà les emmerdes qui reviennent !

-Ferme ta gueule face de cheval ! Je te refais le portrait version art abstrait quand tu veux !

-Sur Parie, Hunter!

-Hey, Eren, c'est vraiment cool que tu sois revenu. On va pouvoir s'éclater comme avant, me lance un Conny tout content.

-Je suis vraiment heureux de tous vous revoir, l'année va être vachement bien tous ensemble, dis-je sincèrement.

Christa me sourit et Sasha cria un grand « ouais » dans toute la classe. Bien sûr, les autres élèves nous regardent bizarrement mais ça c'est sûrement parce qu'ils doivent se demander comment Armin et le reste me connaissent, moi le petit nouveau qui sort de nul part, enfin si, je sors bien de quelque part, mais ils ne savent pas d'où. Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression de me prendre la tête depuis ce matin. Ah, la dur vie de lycéen.

Conny, m'explique que Reiner et Bertolt sont avec Annie dans la classe de Mikasa. Ce à quoi j'acquiesçe. Nous étions en pleine discussion, lorsque le prof arriva et me demanda bien évidemment de me présenter. La joie d'être le petit nouveau dans une école de riche intello. _Peace and Love_ les gars.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Eren Jäger et je suis le frère de Mikasa Ackerman. J'ai fais un an d'étude en Allemagne et vient juste de revenir pour étudier, ici. Certains, dans la classe me connaissent déjà et j'espère que nous passerons une bonne année ensemble.

Court mais efficace. Maintenant, j'ai deux heures de math à endurer. Je sens que je vais mourir avant la fin de ce cours. Vive les math, youpi ! Et après les maths, la philo de quoi avoir envie de dormir si le prof est aussi passionnant qu'une relique datant des croisades. Je vous corrige tout de suite, j'adore l'histoire mais quand vous avez un prof aussi ennuyant qu'une souche, ça ne vous donne pas envie d'aller en cours même si c'est un cours intéressant et ça vaux pour la philo.

Finalement, les heures de cours ont vite défilées. Les enseignant sont plutôt cool voir même bizarre pour ce qui est du prof de philo mais je suppose que tous les profs de cette matières sont forcément un peut disjonctés du cerveau. Fin bon, chacun son problème cérébral, hein ?!

En tout cas, pendant la pause je me suis fais harceler par des filles de ma classe qui n'ont pas cessées de me demander, si c'était bien l'Allemagne, si je parlais couramment allemand, si j'avais une petite copine là-bas et j'en passe et des meilleures. Regardant l'heure sur mon portable, je constate qu'il est midi et que Mikasa n'et toujours pas là et moi j'ai faim.

-Bon Armin, on va manger parce que là j'ai le ventre qui crie famine.

-Mais Mikasa nous a demandé de l'attendre au cas où le prince Livaï cherche à se venger de toi.

-Roh, arrête de stresser. Il ne va rien m'arriver. Que veux tu qu'il me fasse ? Me défoncer la gueule ? Bah, je l'attend avec plaisir. Maintenant, vient j'ai le ventre vide.

Pas rassuré pour un sous, il me suit quand même vers le self que j'avais repéré vite fait avant de tomber sur l'autre couillon de service, alias, ça majesté des trous du cul. Mais bien sûr pas de bol, car de tout évidence on parle de moi et non du mec le plus chanceux du monde, on tombe face à face avec son altesse du pays des minimoys.

-Tien, tien, ne serais-ce pas le morveux de ce matin.

-Fantastique, je vois que tu n'es pas encore sénile, le vieux.

Merde, Eren arrête de répondre au vilain du tac au tac c'est pas bon pour tes maux d'estomac. Vraiment, les mauvaises habitudes ont toujours la vie dure. Bah, de toute façon, c'est déjà partit pour dégénérer alors autant continuer.

-Tu vas me parler avec respect gamin, je ne suis pas ton pote ni ton mec alors…

-Heureusement, que tu n'es pas mon mec, ça me ferait chier de me faire baiser par un type qui a besoin de la petite pilule bleu pour que sa bite se lève !

-Oh Putain je kiff ce petit, il est suicidaire à souhait, hurla une folle avec une queue de cheval et des lunettes, en tapant dans ses mains.

Euh, elle se sent bien dans ça tête celle là ? Puis d'abord c'est qui ? Bref, on s'en fout pour le moment car le vilain (sexy) nain de jardin est près à me faire la peau. Ce qui ne rate pas car je n'ai même pas le temps de bouger que je me retrouve par terre avec lui au dessus de moi, assit sur mon ventre.

-Je ne savais pas que je faisais office de banc. Tu m'apprends des trucs au moins.

Ouais, j'ai toujours une grande gueule même dans les pires moments. Ça va me tuer un jour, je le sens. Déjà que là ce n'est pas loin d'être le cas. Allez mon Eren, reste fort et garde la face.

-Bébé, je crois que tu n'as pas encore compris qui commande ici, me déclare-t-il doucement mais avec une intonation clairement dangereuse au point de me donner des frissons dans tout le corps.

-Dans ce bahut, c'est moi qui dicte les règles et tous ceux qui les enfreignent sont punis. Comprends-tu ?

Merde, il me fout vraiment les boules. Ce mec est un psychopathe, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je suis sûr qu'il a déjà buté quelqu'un dans sa vie. Je déglutis péniblement en hochant la tête mais lui lance tout de même un regard noir.

-Bien, maintenant je veux que tu fasses tout ce que je t'ordonne.

Il est sérieux là ? Ok, il est sérieux. Mais qu'il aille se faire foutre cet enculer ! « Euh, c'est plutôt toi l'enculé dans l'histoire », ferme là conscience, j'essaye de sauver mon honneur qui ne vole pas bien haut actuellement. Merde ! Je ressemble à un schizophrène en plus de ça. Ce mec va me rendre chèvre.

-Va plutôt crever en Enfer ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Un Prince, c'est ça ?! Prince de mes couilles, oui ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis et profites en pour me cirer les pompes enfoiré !

_BANG_

Putain de connard de merde ! Bon dieu ça fait mal. Il m'a cassé le nez le salopard. Je grogne et me dégage de dessous lui pour me relever rapidement. Je vais lui apprendre la vie en communauté à ce bâtard. Je lui lance un regard noir et lui fou un crochet du droit qu'il esquive rapidement mais c'est con pour lui car ce n'était qu'une ruse car en réalité c'est son ventre que je voulais frapper ce que je réussis à merveille. Tu croyais quoi connard, que je ne savais pas me battre ?! Ne me sous estime pas du con !

Malheureusement, pour moi, je réalise qu'il est largement plus habile au combat mais je ne lâche rien et continu d'esquiver du mieux que je peux ses attaques. Je vois briller dans ses yeux une légère étincelle d'amusement ce qui me fait limite flipper. Ce mec est également sadique à ce que je vois. Note à moi même, éviter de l'énerver la prochaine fois, du moins essayer.

Autour de nous une folle s'est réunit pour regarder la baston. Je parie qu'ils doivent se dire que je suis mort et enterré et je serais d'accord avec eux si ça continue. En moins d'une minute il m'a coincé contre le mur et me tien fermement par le t-shirt. Étrangement cette scène me rappelle quelque chose. Je ferme les yeux pour attendre un autre coup mais rien ne vient. Je le sens se coller un peu plus à moi et je réalise une chose. Il bande comme un taureau et vu ce que je sens, il doit être foutrement bien monté. Je retire ce que j'ai dis pour ce qui concerne la petite pilule bleu.

Étant désormais dans un esprit assez joueur. J'accroche mes jambes à sa taille en me frottant légèrement à lui. Toujours les yeux fermés, j'enfuie ma tête dans son cou et le suçote. Tu as commencés, assume chéri. Je souris quand je le sens se tendre mais ce n'est que de courte durer car monsieur à l'air de vouloir jouer aussi et passe sa main sur mes fesses pour les malaxer. Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas exhibitionniste mais que je tiens à la vie alors tous les moyens sont bons pour ne pas finir en chaire à saucisse.

Je ne sais franchement pas jusqu'où on serait allé comme ça mais heureusement le principal Pixis est arrivé en se raclant la gorge pour nous faire signe d'arrêter notre moment « intime » gentiment partager avec un publique en folie.

-Prince Ackerman, pourriez vous relâcher mon élève ? Et quant à vous monsieur Jäger, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous pour soigner votre nez auprès de votre père.

Le psychopathe me lâche et quant à moi je prends rapidement la poudre d'escampette en remorquant un Armin blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine. En parlant de ça, j'aurais bien besoin d'un antalgique et vite.

Finalement, je retire ce que j'ai dis ce matin. C'est la pire rentrée que j'ai eu de toute ma vie. Je ne m'améliore pas, j'aggrave mon cas. Ma mère va me défoncer quand elle va rentrer et ne parlons même pas de Mikasa. Je suis dans une merde pas possible. Je pense que je ferais mieux de rester caché pour le reste de la semaine. Puis, de toute façon je ne veux pas voir la gueule de son altesse.

* * *

**bonjour, bonsoir**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre XD Là guerre est officiellement déclarée entre les deux mouahah. Je suis sincèrement ravis de voir que mon premier chapitre vous à plus et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec celui-ci. **

**P'titeLilith: Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise en espérant que c'est toujours le cas ^^et oui Eren ne sait pas éviter les emmerdes mais bon on va dire pour sa défense que c'est un aimant à problème lol**

**Littlecookie25: Comme tu peux le voir j'ai enfin mis la suite ;) j'espère ne pas te décevoir ^^**

**DidiineOokami: En fait, il y a des jours où je me dis que Eren ne tien pas vraiment à ses fesses mais bon quand on voit Livaï on peut comprendre pourquoi mdr ;).**

**Riddikuluss: Si ça peux te rassurer j'ai passe mon temps à baver sur cette image avant même de commencer à écrire, ça me fait perdre du temps dans mon écriture mais la vache qu'est ce qu'ils sont sexy (mince je re bave, non, non, mon joli ordo tout neuf). Oui je privilégie une écriture plus jeune car personnellement je ne le vois pas adopter une pensée adulte et encore moins parler de manière plus s****outenu puis c'est aussi pas signature pour une histoire plus amuse et beaucoup moins prise de tête. J'écris cette histoire avant tout pour détendre les esprits :). Dans tous les cas je suis ravis que tu as cédée à l'envie de lire mon premier chapitre et j'espère que celui ci t'auras autant fait plaisir. **

**Shimyca: Ne t'inquiète pas ça me fais très plaisir de savoir que tu veux la suite :) et la voici avec un Eren un tout petit peut amoché. **

**LoloSawyer: A mon sens, un Livaï poli n'est plus un Livaï c'est ce qui fait son caractère :) Pour ce qui est de Eren bah on va dire que ça reste un suicidaire en puissance, il a bien raison de rester chez lui pour la fin de la semaine mdr. **

**Hinanoyuki: Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre :)**

** : J'espère bien que ma vic va devenir ta drogue ;) Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour ce qui s'agit de Livaï puis je trouve que c'est un prénom qui lui correspond bien, c'est-à-dire virile à souhait. Au plaisir d'avoir avis sur ce chapitre :)**

**À bientôt, Shimizu-sama**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Bordel, je me suis fait arracher la gueule par ma mère. À peine revenu que déjà je suis puni. Bah, fallait, je suppose que c'était à prévoir de toute façon. Un mec réputer pour être constamment dans les emmerdes, reste dans les emmerdes même pour son premier jour de cours. Pas d'exception pour ceux qui attires les problèmes. Au moins, je peux me consoler en me disant que je ne me suis pas encore foutu sur la gueule avec Jean.

Bon résultat des courses, Mikasa ma ramené à la maison car bien évidemment, Jean qui avait vu toute la scène s'est empresser de vendre la mèche à ma sœur qui bien entendu est venu nous rejoindre à sa voiture et ma engueuler comme pas possible mais après quoi j'ai dû la retenir d'aller commettre un meurtre. Surtout que tuer un prince ça doit sérieusement faire mal au cul.

Fin bon, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour ma sœur et pour son altesse royale de s'éviter si ils ne veulent pas finir un prison pour l'une et enterré pour l'autre. Dire que ce connard m'a bel et bien cassé le nez. Y a qu'en même des bon côté quand votre père est médecin mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de me faire soigner tous les jours juste parce que je ne paye pas mes fraies médicaux.

Aujourd'hui on est samedi et depuis je ne suis pas retourné au lycée. D'une, parce que je ne ressemble plus à rien avec ma gueule bleu et enflé. Moi qui ne voulais pas paraître comme un stroumpf, bah pour le coup c'est foutrement foutu. Et de deux, parce que je suis puni car je cite « Tu dois apprendre à ne pas provoquer les autres au risque de finir défiguré. Rester à la maison te fera réfléchir sur tes actes ». Mais bien sûr maman, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi.

Bien évidemment, elle m'a confisqué mon ordi et mon portable sans parler de mes jeux vidéo et de mon IPad. Je n'ai que ma guitare et des livres à lires pour m'occuper et dieu seul sais que lire ça fini toujours par me saouler au bout d'un moment. Le seul choix potable pour passer le temps est finalement de jouer de la guitare. Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour tuer l'ennuie.

Mikasa est partie à sa séance de Judo et moi je me fais chier à jouer encore et toujours de la guitare. Détrompez vous, j'aime jouer de la guitare mais tout seul sans s'arrêter pendant plusieurs jours ça devient déprimant. Mon seigneur, je sais que je ne suis pas le plus sage et le plus saint des hommes mais s'il vous plaît faite quelque chose pour ne plus que je m'ennuis seul dans ma chambre comme un reclus de l'humanité.

_Toc toc_

Depuis quand Dieu a un service postal express ? Non pas que je vais m'en plaindre mais si c'est le cas, je lui parlerais plus souvent. Tenant ma guitare d'une main, je me dirige vers la porte pour voir qui c'était et là j'ai bien faillis péter mon instrument avant de m'évanouir.

Putain de merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici celui là ?! Et surtout comment il a sut où j'habite ? Là c'est carrément du harcèlement ! Ça confirme ma théorie comme quoi ce mec est un psychopathe. Dieu de mes couilles ! Je lui demande un petit truc pour une fois dans ma vie et voilà qu'il m'envoie mon pire cauchemar, la vie est vraiment mal faite. Je ne lui demanderais plus rien à cet ingrat de Dieu.

-Oh tu jouais de la guitare, trésor ?

Vas y maman fou moi la honte en plus de ça. C'est pas comme ci j'étais déjà pas loin de la syncope et d'une bonne crise de nerf. En fait, par tous les hasards, mon père ne connaîtrait pas un bon psy ? Parce que je pense que je vais finir par en avoir besoin à un moment ou un autre.

-Oui, maman mais pourquoi il est là ? Dis-je en pointant du doigt l'enculé qui m'a brisé le nez.

-Ah oui, ton ami est venu te rendre visite pour savoir si ton nez allait bien.

Oh putain, l'hypocrite de service. Il me défonce le nez puis il vient sonner à ma porte comme une fleur. Il veut pas n'on plus que je lui offre des chocolats et que je lui dise « Pardonne moi chéri de t'avoir dis des choses horribles ».

-Ami, tiquais-je. Bah comme il peut le voir mon NEZ va beaucoup mieux. Merci, papa et vive les soins à domicile. Sinon que puis-je faire d'autre ?

-En faite, j'ai invité ton ami à rester dormir à la maison puisque ta sœur passe la nuit chez une copine. Je suis contente que tu te sois fais des nouveaux amis mon chéri. Allez entre dans la chambre Livaï, je vous laisse entre garçon.

Si ma mère répète encore le mot « ami » je vais faire un massacre ! Et l'autre couillon qui me regarde avec son air de constipé mais mon coco je vois bien ton amusement dans tes putains de glaçons qui te servent de yeux. Ma mère referme ma porte et moi j'essaye de ne pas commettre un meurtre car les tâches de sang à nettoyer très peu pour moi. Je n'ai pas envie que ma chambre empeste la javel. Puis moi je n'ai pas d'esclave comme certain pour faire le ménage !

-Qu'est ce que tu fous réellement ici ?

-Je suis venu terminer ce que nous avons commencé, gamin.

-Sois plus clair, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

-Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué même pour un simple d'esprit comme toi, petit merdeux. Je viens pour te baiser !

Bah on peut au moins dire que ça a le mérite d'être clair et net. Là tout de suite je ne sais pas si je dois être fier d'avoir un beau cul, car faut l'avouer quand je met mes jeans skinny bien serrer mon cul est a damner, ou me maudire parce que mine de rien ce mec est grave bandant mais c'est aussi un sacré trou du cul. Dilemme, dilemme, et si on jouait à un jeu. Un éclair de malice passa dans mes yeux et je sais qu'il l'a remarqué.

-Je te propose un petit jeu qui j'en suis certain te plaira. Essaye de me la mettre et je ferais absolument tout ce que tu voudras dans la durer de ton choix.

Je m'approche et me colle à lui en lui murmurant à l'oreille tout en descendant ma main jusqu'à son entre jambe pour le caresser pour mettre l'accent sur mon défie.

-Absolument tout !

Il me choppe violemment par la taille pour me serrer contre lui puis enfuie sa tête dans mon cou pour me le mordiller. Je prends ça pour un accord. Un gémissement m'échappe ce qui le fait sourire, je vous le dis et redis, ce mec est un sadique ! Mais un sadique gravement bandant. Il va finir par avoir ma mort, j'en suis sûr.

Je sens sa main passer sous mon t-shirt pour me caresser. Hum, putain ! Il a les mains froides mais tellement douces. Mais avant que cela n'aille plus loin, je réussis à me décoller de lui et ramasse ma guitare qui a finit par se manger le sol, heureusement elle n'a pas de bobo, et retourne m'asseoir sur mon lit pour jouet une de mes chansons préféré comme si de rien était.

Malheureusement, un arrêt cardiaque ne vient jamais sans raison et monsieur l'emmerdeur à domicile a décidé de s'installer derrière moi en collant mon dos à son torse.

Maman, papa, Mikasa, je suis heureux d'avoir pu vivre tous ces moments heureux avec vous mais comme vous le savez je suis un gamin suicidaire et je crains fort que je viens de signer un pacte avec le diable en personne en gros mon arrêt de mort est disponible sur _« je suis trop con .com_»

* * *

**Me revoici, me revoilà plus rapide que l'éclaire lol**

**Un petit défie sexy miam mais euh Eren est dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Il vient de défier le grand (pas en taille bien sûr) aïeeee merde Livaï me frappe pas :( pff méchant ! Je disais donc, le grand, le sublime, le super sexy Prince Livaï Ackerman en gros mon petit Eren chéri va en baver et des litres XD **

**Shimyca: En fait, non Mikasa n'était pas là sinon je pend qu'elle aurait essayée d'émasculer Livaï mdr. Comme tu peux le voir dans ce chapitre ça va devenir de plus en plus hot entre les deux. Eren a fait un parie avec le diable, va t-il gagner ? Ça seul l'avenir nous le dira ;)**

**Dreadaeleon: Pauvre Armin, son meilleur ami vient à peine de revenir que déjà ce dernier le traumatise. Je me demande s'il faudrait pas lui trouver un psy à lui aussi bonne soirée à toi aussi :)**

**HeichauLeviJeager: Oh secours des poches de sangs, je ne veux pas que ma lectrice finisse par mourir. Livaï bouche à bouche tout de suite et sans râler merci, tu iras tripoter les fesses d'Eren après. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ;)**

**DidiineOokami: Moi je te dis, les mecs de nos jours ne savent plus se retenir lol bande de petit cochon XD **

** : Bah tu sais la testostérone et deux beaux mecs super sexy en manque... au final ça fini contre un mur et en publique, n'est ce pas Livaï ? Tu sais si tu voulais tourner un film porno fallait le dire tout de suite j'aurais fais de toi le plus bandant des acteurs de série X lol. Je m'égard ^^j'espère que cette suite qui est certes un peu plus courte t'aura offert une jolie dose d'étoile dans les noeils :)**

**P'titeLilith: Yep, il n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche lol. Il a le chic de plonger la tête la première dans les emmerdes. Mais bon on va pas lui en vouloir après tout il a face à lui son prince charmant pas si charmant que ça XD**

**littlecookie25: Mdr ouais ils ne vont pas faire des trucs cochons en publique quoi que vu comment c'était partit, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils se seraient arrêter lil mais Pixis a sauvé les fesses d'Eren. Cependant, attention Livaï retourne à l'attaque XD**

**Mikasa Tsukiyomi: Hey, hey me revoilà et rapidement comme tu l'as demandée ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les autres :)et Heichou ne frappe pas mes lectrices sinon je te fou 1 mois d'abstinence et oui plus de sexe avec Eren et non je ne blague pas pas la peine de me menacer de mort c'est moi l'auteur je fais ce que je veux :-P**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Du côté de Livaï :**

Pour une fois que l'autre verre de merde me sert réellement à quelque chose, je peux dire qu'elle n'est pas totalement bonne à rien. Pas que je lui dirais de toute façon, elle risquerait de me faire encore plus chier. Elle avait trouvée l'adresse du gosse au cul sexy et me l'avait envoyée par _sms_. Il habite apparemment dans un quartier assez riche un peu en dehors de la ville. Je suppose que c'est pour être plus tranquille et respirer un air plus potable.

Durant le reste de la semaine j'ai remarqué que ma proie ne se présentait plus au lycée. Ce qui en l'occurrence a eu raison de mes nerfs. Pauvres petits lycéens en profusion ont bien faillit se pisser dessus à cause de mon aura meurtrière. Bien que, je dois reconnaître que attiser la peur par ma simple présence a toujours eu le don de m'amuser dans un certain sens, il se trouve désormais que sans le gosse de merde, je m'ennuis comme un rat mort.

Le pire qui s'est produit pendant son cloisonnage, c'est que désormais les sales mômes de cette merde d'établissement l'admirent comme s'il était Jésus. Fuck Jésus et ces chiennes en chaleurs ! Putain, ces salopes glousses comme des bécasses dès que quelqu'un prononce le nom du petit merdeux.

Elles pensent sincèrement qu'elles vont réussir à avoir son cul ?! Tss, son putain de popotin sexy en diable m'appartient ! Ce gosse est MA propriété ! Je vais défoncer quiconque qui ose ne serais ce que poser un doigt sur lui. Je suis possessif et territorial et quand je veux quelque chose je l'obtiens peu importe le moyen utiliser. Ce gamin a attiré mon attention à ses risques et périls, maintenant il va devenir ma chose qu'il le veuille ou non, son avis m'importe peu !

Je suis un Prince, j'ordonne et on m'obéit c'est ainsi. Mais ce gamin m'a tenu tête sans même ravaler ses mots et sans trembler comme toutes les mauviettes de ce bahut. Ce gosse est suicidaire mais intéressant !

J'ai sonné chez lui mais c'est sa mère qui m'a ouvert la porte. Une femme qui m'avait l'air assez sympathique et douce contrairement à son abruti de fils. Je suppose que ses gènes ont sauté une génération.

Je mis en place ma poker face et fut heureux qu'elle m'invite à dormir chez eux. Quel bonheur, pouvoir le torturer dans sa propre maison, on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Par ailleurs, j'espère que sa chambre est nikel car sinon je lui la fait récurer avec une brosse à dent jusqu'à ce que sa brille. Il est hors de question que je dorme dans une porcherie.

Lorsque que sa mère nous dirige vers sa chambre, je remarque que la maison est plutôt grande avec un décors magnifique et surtout il n'y a pas un grain de poussière, c'est parfait.

Sa mère frappa à une porte qui doit surement être la chambre du gamin qui d'ailleurs l'ouvrit avec un air foutrement emmerdé. Mais son regard quand il m'a remarqué un peu en arrière est inestimable. Il s'est presque décomposé sur place avant qu'une lueur de rage ne s'installe au fond de ses yeux.

Pendant la conversation avec sa mère, je le vois se retenir de venir m'étrangler mais je ne fais plus attention à lui est observe sa chambre pour constater qu'elle est propre. Dommage, je ne pourrais pas admirer son joli cul pendant qu'il récure le sol à quatre pattes.

Sa mère m'introduit dans la chambre du gosse et celui-ci m'assassine du regard. Une fois la porte fermé, un sourire traverse rapidement mon visage. C'est le moment de s'amuser en toute intimité. Il va falloir que j'envois un message à gros sourcil pour pas qu'il me pète une crise de nerfs en constatant que j'ai disparu sans garde du corps, pas que j'en ai besoin de toute façon mais que voulez vous, quand vous êtes l'héritier d'un royaume vous finissez toujours avec des pots de colles au cul.

Je le provoque un peu et comme le gamin qu'il est, il répond au quart de tour. Finalement, il sera facile de lui fourrer ma bite dans son cul avec son petit parie de merde. Chaton, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me facilite la tache. Ne t'en fais pas je vais tellement bien t'enculer que tu en redemandera.

Après m'avoir chauffé, il se dégage de mon emprise et va s'installer sur son lit avec la guitare qu'il a fait tomber. Si tu veux jouer on va jouer, trésor. Je m'assois donc derrière lui en collant son dos à mon torse. Je le sens se tendre mais je m'en fou, je passe ma main sous son t-shirt et du bout des doigts je caresse délicatement son ventre. Profite de la douceur chaton cela ne durera pas. Malgré, les caresses que je lui procure, il ne bronche pas et se met à jouer de la guitare comme si de rien était.

Je dois avouer qu'il joue bien mais j'aimerais qu'il utilise ses doigts de fée pour venir titiller autre chose que son instrument de musique. Je suis sûr que ses mains sur ma queue seraient parfaites.

Me léchant les lèvres, je remonte mes mains vers ses tétons et les pinces légèrement pendant que mon autre main descend vers la boucle de sa ceinture pour lui la retirer et la glisser dans son boxer. Sa respiration devient hachée mais il ne me cède toujours pas. Hum, j'aime quand on me résiste, c'est encore plus excitant. Je vais te faire supplier pour que je t'encule.

Je sors sa bite de son boxer et commence à la branler doucement le faisant gémir. Putain, ce gosse est grave chaud, ça va être tellement bon de le baiser. Je lèche le lobe de son oreille et descend pour sucer son cou. Je veux le marquer pour que tout le monde sache qu'il m'appartient mais avant que sa peau ne marque il se dégage de mon étreinte et me cloue au lit avant de se mettre à califourchon sur moi.

-Ce n'est pas juste si je suis le seul à avoir du plaisir ! Il me lance un sourire qui pourrait faire peur s'il n'avait pas une tête de gamin sortit de la maternelle.

Je pose mes mains sur son cul et lui répond :

-Alors suce moi !

**Du côté de Eren :**

Putain de bordel de nom de Dieu de bon Dieu de sainte mère de mes couilles ! Il est entrains de me branler alors que ma mère est juste en bas. Heureusement, ma mère a fait insonoriser toutes les chambres, allez savoir pourquoi ? En tout cas, là je peux vous dire que je la bénis pour avoir eu cette brillante idée.

Il essaye de me marquer comme ci j'allais me laisser faire. Je ne suis pas du bétail connard ! On ne me marque pas ! Je ne t'appartiens pas salopard. Tu veux faire mumuse, on va faire mumuse. Tu veux que je te suce et bien tu ne vas pas être déçu, je jure que tu ne vas plus pouvoir baisé quelqu'un d'autre tellement tu vas être obséder par ma bouche suçant ta putain de grosse bite.

Je me descend de ses hanches et me dirige vers la porte pour la fermer à clé. Bah ouais, je n'ai pas envie que ma mère débarque dans ma chambre sans frapper pendant que je taille une pipe à un mec.

Une fois fait, j'allume ma chaine hi-fi laissant une musique aux aires latines se diffuser dans la pièce. Je balance mes hanches de gauche à droite tout en commençant à faire descendre mes mains sur la bosse qui déforme mon jean en la frottant sensuellement sous le regard avide de Livaï.

J'enlève complètement ma ceinture que je fais tourner au dessus de ma tête comme avec un lasso en bougeant mes reins d'avant en arrière. Je lui jette ma ceinture et le regard bien dans les yeux, je me lèche les lèvres. Tout doucement, je retire mon pantalon. J'ai envie de le sentir contre moi mais je veux gagner le défi que je lui ai lancé et je gagnerais par tous les moyens.

-_Je vais te sucer comme tu n'en as jamais rêvé _! Commençais-je à chanter.

Je m'avance vers lui et m'installe sur ses genoux et me frotte sans honte contre son érection.

-_Bébé, ne me mens pas, je sais que tu vas kiffer._

Ses mains attrape le bord de mon t-shirt et me le retire sauvagement. Je gémis près de son oreille pour l'exciter encore plus.

-_Ma bouche sur ta bite descendant au rythme de la musique._

Je déboutonne sa chemise et admire son torse tonic en me mordillant la lèvre d'envie. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il est bien monté. Je passe mes mains sur son torse en continuant de me déhancher sur lui.

-_Ne t'inquiète pas bébé, je vais soulager ta trique _! Finis-je de chanter en me mettant à genoux devant son érection. Je déboutonne son pantalon, ouvre sa braguette pour sortir sa bite.

Je commence à le caresser puis avance mon visage vers sa pointe que je lèche tout en le regardant dans les yeux. J'y voyais de la luxure à l'état pure. Ouais, je vais gagner. Sans prévenir je mets entièrement sa bite dans ma bouche, lui déclenchant un long gémissement.

Je commence des va-et-vient lent pour le frustrer, ce qui marche à merveille car il passe sa main sur ma tête pour me maintenir et commence à me baiser la bouche. Ne voulant pas lui laisser le contrôle. Je décide de passer à l'étape supérieure. Tout en le laissant continuer, je laisse mes dents effleurer sa queue.

Un râle de plaisir carrément bestial lui échappa me faisant sourire légèrement. Merde, il me rend dingue. J'accélère mes mouvements voulant le faire jouir. Dans un dernier effort il se libère dans ma bouche. Merde, il aurait pu prévenir. Je vous jure les princes n'ont vraiment aucune manière. Râlant intérieurement, j'avala tout de même et me releva pour me réinstaller sur ses genoux et l'embrassa sans vergogne. Il me serra dans ses bras et approfondit le baiser. On débuta un balais endiabler, j'avais vraiment très chaud. Il s'allongea m'emportant avec lui et inversa nos positions, il allait me retirer mon boxer quand on frappa à ma porte.

Nom du petit bonhomme en mousse, on ne peut pas rester tranquille dans cette foutu baraque ?! Bon d'un autre côté, la personne derrière cette porte à sauvée mon cul mais putain je bande toujours et je ne vais pas supporter de rester toute la soirée comme ça. J'enfile vite fais mon boxer et un jogging dans mon armoire et file ouvrir ma porte légèrement pour ne pas qu'on voit Livaï à moitié à poile.

-Ah mon trésor, vous pouvez descendre pour passer à table.

-D'accord maman, on arrive.

Je referme la porte sans attendre de réponse et me cogne la tête contre elle. Putain, ma mère avait un sourire amusée sur le visage qui ne me dit rien de bon. Ne me dite pas qu'elle se doute de ce qu'on vient de faire. Oh mon dieu la honte ! Je vais creuser un trou et m'y enterrer pour le reste de ma vie. Livaï me fou une claque au cul qui me redresse automatiquement et me chuchote "_Prépare bien ton joli petit cul car dès le moment où tu as sucé ma bite tu es devenu miens !_". Je sens que les emmerdes ne font que commencer. Dieu, protégez moi de ce monstre et de la honte qui me guète.

* * *

**Coucou les ami(e)s **

**Voici le chapitre de la semaine, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé :) Je suis désolée mais je ne pourrais pas répondre à vos reviews car j'ai mes partiels et je ne fais que passer à coup de vent pour vous poster mon chapitre car sinon bah il n'y en aurait pas eu de la semaine. **

**Hey oui, chaud, chaud, chaud. Sacré Eren, moi je dis, Livaï garde le bien en laisse parce qu'il vaut de l'or, moi aussi j'aimerais un striptease avec une chanson personnalisé. Me fusille pas du regard je ne vais pas te le voler ton Eren. Ah je vous jure, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être possessif celui là.**

**Passez une bonne semaine, bisous.**

**Shimizu-alike**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Bon là faut vraiment que je pense à un plan intelligent et vite car bordel j'ai bien faillis coucher avec lui et ce soir on va devoir dormir ensemble. Oh putain ! Dans quelle merde je me suis encore embarqué. Ah ça c'est bien moi et ma grande gueule de branleur ! L'art de se foutre dans la merde en moins de dix secondes. Sérieux, il y a des jours où je me dis que je mérite une médaille d'or voir même un trophée.

Allez Eren arrête de divaguer ! Tu perds la raison de ton mal de crâne. Franchement, ce mec me fou vraiment la migraine. Je vais allez demander à papa un doliprane ou je ne sais pas quoi pour soulager ma pauvre tête.

Ooooh ! Attendez une petite minute. Mouahah, oui c'est ça ! Oh mon petit bonhomme, je suis un dieu. Oui, oui, un dieu ! Mon plan est parfait. Et la tête qu'il va faire quand il va s'en rendre compte. Bon sang qu'est-ce que je suis bon ! Préparez vous, votre altesse car je vais vous démolir comme jamais. Y en a un qui va hurler, ah, ah. Leçon numéro un, ne jamais provoquer un Jäger au risque de ce faire latter.

Ouais, mais maintenant faut que je choppe papa l'air de rien sans que l'autre con ne sente venir l'arnaque. Va falloir un jour que je prenne des cours de théâtre parce qu'on peut lire mes émotions comme dans un livre ouvert donc vous vous doutez bien que quand je prépare une connerie, bah ça se voit tout de suite.

Cachant tant bien que mal le sourire qui menace de diviser mon visage en deux. Je snob l'autre abruti et sors dans le couloir sans me soucier s'il va me suivre ou non. En bas ma mère à déjà mit la table, ce soir ses lasagnes avec de la salade miam.

-Ah vous êtes là mes chéris.

« Mes chéris » ? Elle a fumée la moquette ou quoi ? Ouais, ça doit être pour ça qu'on à pas de moquette, c'est parce qu'elle ce fait des joints avec ! Limite l'autre là fait partit de la maison. Elle pense quoi ? Que je vais me marier avec ? Le jour où ça arrive, je veux bien rouler une pelle à Jean !

-Livaï tu peux t'asseoir où tu le souhaites. Quant à toi, Eren va chercher ton père, il doit être encore dans son bureau.

Oh Yes ! Merci maman, tu es la meilleure maman du monde pour les quelques secondes où tu m'as demandé d'aller chercher papa. Je me retiens de partir en sautillant et hoche la tête l'air de rien et m'en vais chercher mon sauveur.

Une fois hors de vu, je m'élance dans les escaliers en courant. Je frappe rapidement à la porte et entre sans même attendre de réponse. De toute façon papa a l'habitude à force. Il relève la tête de son dossier et je lui fais le plus beau sourire, genre comme ceux qu'on voit dans les pubs pour dentifrice.

Bon j'avoue, là, tout de suite, on sent clairement que je veux un truc. Papa me rend mon sourire, en moins éclatant ça va de soit. Je m'approche de son bureau pour m'asseoir en face de lui.

-Que veux tu, mon fils ?

-Alors…euh…comment dire ? Papa, tu sais qui est Livaï ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! C'est le Prince du royaume de Stohess.

Euh, ouais, bien sûr. Sans vouloir paraître comme un idiot finis, c'est où Stohess ? Non, parce que franchement, je n'ai jamais vu ce nom sur une carte. Je parie, que ce royaume est tellement pommé et petit comme son prince d'ailleurs, que les cartographes n'ont même pas prit la peine de le noter. Je me mets à ricaner pendant que mon père me regarde comme si j'avais un plomb qui a sauté, c'est peut-être le cas, qui sait ?

-Tu sais déjà que maman l'a invité à dormir à la maison ce soir ?

Papa hoche la tête et lève un sourcil lorsqu'il voit un éclat sadique passer dans mes yeux. Ce qui est bien avec lui, c'est que la plupart du temps il se range de mon côté donc ça ne devrais pas être trop difficile d'obtenir ce que je veux.

-Vu qu'il m'a cassé le nez il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'aimerais lui rendre l'appareil. Je ne veux pas dire ça dans le sens de lui refaire également le portrait mais plutôt dans celui de lui mettre un petit somnifère de rien du tout dans une tasse de thé que tu lui donneras pour qu'il fasse un gros dodo dans le canapé au lieu d'aller ce coller à moi dans mon lit. Puis si c'est toi qui lui donne ce sera moins suspect.

-J'espère pour toi que tu sais ce que tu fais, mon fils. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a le culot de vouloir droguer un prince. Et celui-ci est loin d'être commode, il va vouloir se venger par la suite.

-Mais non, papa. T'en fait pas je gère la fougère. Allez s'il te plaît, je veux sauver mon c…honneur ! Puis là faut qu'on aille mangé, c'est maman qu'il m'a dit de venir te chercher.

-Descend, j'arrive tout de suite.

Ah ce moment je sais que j'ai gagné et que papa va lui filer le somnifère. Qu'est-ce que je peux être diabolique. Puis une fois qu'il sera endormit, je vais pouvoir faire tout ce que je veux de lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien dire, après tout ne dit on pas, qui ne dit moi, consent ?!

Arrivé à la cuisine je me lave les mains et m'assois à table, comme par hasard monsieur a fait exprès de ce placer à côté de moi. Ouais ok, il s'est installé avant moi mais les autres places sont celles de mes parents donc je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Pourquoi la vie est si injuste ? M'en fou, j'aurais bientôt ma revanche.

-Papa a dit qu'il arrivait.

Pile quand je dis ça, mon sauveur en armure étincelante arrive. Maintenant, c'est mon héro, je vais le vénérer tous les soirs avant d'aller me coucher. Sérieusement, il me sauve le cul, il ne peut même pas imaginer à quel point.

Le dîné se passe tranquillement, maman pose des questions à l'andouille assise à mes côtés. Papa, mange sans réellement participer à la conversation entre notre « invité » et maman. Quant à moi, je réfléchis à ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pendant qu'il dort. Oui le but est quand même de me venger de mon pauvre nez. Puis comme on dit, à la guerre comme à la guerre tous les coups sont permis.

Après mangé on s'installe dans le salon. Je sors un film d'horreur et allume le lecteur DVD. Pendant ce temps maman nous ramène du popcorn au caramel et papa pose un plateau avec deux tasses de thé. Il en tend une à celui qui va bientôt faire un bon gros dodo. Une fois que le DVD est mit, je m'assois dans le canapé le plus loin possible de lui mais bien sûr il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et me choppe par la taille pour que je m'allonge contre lui. Tss, connard, attend dans quelques minutes tu vas ronfler comme un moteur d'avion.

Maman nous souris avec des yeux qui brille un peut trop à mon goût. Elle met une couverture sur nous pour qu'on soit bien confortable. Et là, le truc dont je ne m'attendais pas. Elle sort son portable et nous prend en photo.

-Je vais pouvoir montrer à mes employés comment mon fils est trop mignon dans les bras de son petit copain !

HEINNNN ! Merde y avait quoi dans la bouffe ? Je devrais vraiment demander à papa s'il connaît un bon psy car maman à l'air dans avoir également besoin. Mikasa, revient je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de ton aide, maman a implicitement donné son accord au nain dans blanche neige, grincheux, d'avoir mon cul.

-Maman, grincheux, euh, Livaï n'est pas mon petit ami !

Il n'est même pas un ami tout court. Bon sang, je suis dans de beau drap ! en plus papa me regarde avec pitié car il sait très bien que quand ma mère à une idée en tête, elle ne l'a pas ailleurs.

-Oh, voyons mon chéri ne soit pas si timide ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous vous aimez !

Nez ? Aimez ? Ces deux mots dans la même phrase ? Phrase qui désigne grincheux et moi ? C'est dans des moments comme cela que je peux comprendre les enfants qui deviennent des serials killer. Oh, pendant que j'y passe il faudrait que j'achète un décodeur TNT à maman. Ouais, histoire qu'elle capte la bonne chaine. Celle qui parle de son fils qui déteste le mec qui s'est incruster chez eux et qui en plus lui a cassé le nez il y a quelques jours et aussi qui accessoirement, mais vraiment c'est juste un détaille, veut son cul.

-Ah oui, Grisha chéri, il faut absolument que tu donnes à notre fils du lubrifiant, je ne voudrais pas que notre trésor souffre pour sa première fois !

D'accord, maman si tu veux me tuer dis le tout de suite qu'on en parle plus ou sinon, si c'est parce que je me suis battu au lycée et que tu veux me punir. Ok, j'ai compris la leçon, je vais véritablement essayer de ne plus attirer les ennuis et de rester sage comme une image jusqu'à la fin de l'année mais par pitié arrête cette torture ! Tu sais, je ne suis pas parfait, je ne suis qu'un ado, je ne mérite pas tant de cruauté de ta part !

-Livaï, tu n'as pas de préférence pour les lubrifiants, j'espère ? Et aussi, veux tu des préservatifs ? Notre fils est sain mais peut-être préfère tu le faire avec ?

Donnez moi un flingue, une corde, un couteau, une hache, j'accepte même la guillotine et l'écartement pour me démembrer temps qu'au final je me retrouve six pieds sous terre. Ma mère est le diable en personne ! Dieu, je sais que je vous est critiqué tout à l'heure mais s'il vous plaît ayez pitié d'une pauvre âme tourmentée et venez à mon aide.

-Eren, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là. Il faut se préparer à tout. Mon fils va enfin devenir un homme, tu te rends compte Grisha.

-Chérie, tu embarrasses notre fils et notre invité. Pour l'instant laissons les tranquilles.

-Très bien ! Passez une bonne nuit les garçons.

Maman nous fait un clin d'œil et s'en va suivit de près par mon sauveur attitré. Maman le diable et papa le Dieu tout puissant. Drôle de couple quand même mais je ne vais rien dire ce sont mes parents quand même, sans eux je n'existerais pas. N'empêche j'en ai marre de ma vie, j'aurais mieux fait de rester en Allemagne. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi l'aimant à emmerde et situation chelou ou si c'est le pays qui me fait ça mais merde pourquoi toujours moi ?! Qu'ai je fais dans une vie antérieur pour mérité ça ? J'étais un Titan et j'ai tué toute une population ?

-J'aime bien tes parents, morveux ! Même si je t'aurais baisé même sans l'accord de ta mère. Je vais défoncer ton joli petit cul de vierge !

Vas y rajoutes en une couche, je ne te dirais rien ! Et ce putain de somnifère il fait effet quand ? Je jure que s'il ne finit pas par pioncer dans la minute qui suit, je vais commettre un meurtre dans cette baraque !

Je me dégage de ses bras dans un mouvement rapide et lui lance un regard de la mort qui tue avant de lui foutre un coup de poing mais bien sûr la chance n'est jamais de mon côté et monsieur dors à point fermé. Je peux être un vrai connard mais je ne frappe jamais une personne qui ne peut pas se défendre. Bah ouais, ce couillon s'est endormit pendant que je m'énervais mentalement. Vie de merde ! Tiens, je devrais envoyer un mail pour voir s'il accepte ma VDM ou plutôt mes VDM de la journée.

Bon au moins il dort, je vais pouvoir commencer ma vengeance. Hihi, tu vas morfler mon gas. Que voulez vous, faut bien compliquer la vie de pacha des princes. Je suis un emmerdeur et un connard qui s'assume parfaitement. Tu as pété mon nez, je vais pété ta réputation !

* * *

**Bonjour, bonsoir**

**J'ai bien crus que je n'allais pas pouvoir poster mon chapitre cette semaine. Étant en fac de droit j'ai beaucoup de travail et je ne vous raconte même pas la fatigue de faire des aller et retour car bien sûr ma fac et à 45 min de chez moi, youpi ! Fin bon j'arrête de parler de ma vie ce n'est pas intéressant XD**

**Comme vous avez pût le voir, le pauvre Eren s'est prit une honte phénoménale par sa mère. Perso moi je le plein car franchement, si ma mère me fait un coût pareil, je serais d'une très mal alaise et de deux j'aurais envie de creuser un trou et de m'y enterrer pour le restant de ma vie mdr **

**Sinon par pitié ne me tuée pas. Je sais que vous vous ****dises "et alors, il va faire quoi encore comme connerie?" et aussi "merde mais pourquoi tu as arrêtés ton chapitre là, c'est juste pas possible !" et bien sachez que je suis une sadique comme Livaï lol pour être un peu gentille je peux vous dire que ce que va faire Eren va être très vache et que Livaï va vouloir se venger puissance mille. **

**Sur ce, je vais vous laisser car malheureusement j'ai encore des devoirs à faire, trois pages de jalonnais alors que je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de dormir snif. J'essayerais de répondre à vos reviews au prochain chapitre en espérant que j'ai moins de travail. **

**Bisous, bisous mes chéri(e)s d'amour ;-)**

**Shimizu-sama**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Hihi, maintenant qu'il dort je vais pouvoir faire tout ce que je veux de lui. Mon pauvre chéri, quand tu vas te rendre compte demain de ma vengeance, tu ne vas plus pouvoir sortir de chez toi. Je vais te faire goûter à l'enfer et au désespoir, mouahah.

Eren, reprend toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de péter un câble et de faire un remake d'un mauvais film en noir et blanc. Pas qu'ils sont craignos mais…en fait si ! Ce n'est pas du tout de ma génération et sérieux, je suis capable de m'endormir devant ce truc ! Bon, on arrête les bavardages et on se met au taf.

Tout en sifflotant je me dirige vers la chambre de ma sœur. Une fois devant son armoire, un sourire de sociopathe se fige sur mon visage, tout comme une lueur malsaine prend place dans mes yeux. La mission dégommage de gnome a commencé ! Suce à l'ennemis et pas de quartier !

Je fouille dans les affaires de ma sœur pour trouver le cosplay d'Alice au pays des merveilles sans oublier de mettre la main sur la perruque blonde. Il va être mignon j'en suis sûr. Et techniquement, il est actuellement au pays des merveilles alors je me dois de lui enfiler sa tenue. Je parie même qu'il doit être en présence de son très cher et tendre Chapelier fou alias Hanji Zoe !

Je choppe le costume puis attrape la boite de maquillage que maman lui a achetée mais qu'elle n'utilise jamais. Oh moins, cette fois elle va servir à quelque chose et non pas rester prendre la poussière dans un coin de sa chambre même s'il n'y a pas un seul grain de poussière dans cette maison.

Tout heureux, je redescend dans le salon et constate que le somnifère marche du feu de Dieu. Monsieur le grincheux de service dort comme un bébé. Mine de rien, il est sacrément beau quand il dort. Dans un cas pareil, on peut facilement espérer qu'il soit constamment ainsi car faire la Belle au bois dormant serait plus agréable pour tout le monde. Princesse du royaume du dodo ! Yeah, j'aime ! Si seulement, ça pouvait être vrai, au moins mes problèmes auraient été réglés.

Par contre compté par sur moi pour jouer le rôle du prince charmant. Un sommeil éternel c'est très bien pour la peau et surtout cela va sauvegarder mes nerfs ainsi que ma santé mental. Bah oui, je n'ai pas envie de finir dans un asile psychiatrique parce que l'autre banane m'a rendu cingler.

Doucement, je déboutonne sa chemise grise mais plus j'enlève de bouton et plus je salive. Merde, même un mannequin à l'air carrément moche à côté de lui, il est magnifique et divinement bien foutu. Je parie qui a dû en mettre pas mal dans son pieu avec un corps pareil. En supposant qu'il est plus aimable quand il drague parce que sinon c'est la colombe qui se fait shooter en plein vole par un fou furieux.

En y réfléchissant, si sa technique de drague, c'est de d'abord coller son poing dans le nez de la première personne qui ne s'agenouille pas devant lui, c'est mort ! Il a surement dû les menacer pour qu'ils acceptent de coucher avec lui. Il ferait se pisser dessus le plus maboule des Kamikazes de la planète et je ne rigole pas, je suis sérieux.

Franchement, je me demande vraiment comment il fait pour mettre un mec dans son lit. En fait, il est peut-être bi ?! Oh, merde ! Qu'est ce que j'ai à divaguer sur sa sexualité et sa technique de drague ? Cela ne me regarde pas et je ne veux pas savoir ! Tout ce que je veux c'est me venger de cet enfoiré qui m'a bousillé le nez et qui se prend pour un putain de Dieu !

Me remettant les idées au claire, je retire sa chemise puis m'attaque à la boucle de sa ceinture pour ensuite déboutonner son pantalon et de le lui enlever. J'essaye de ne pas faire de connerie et de le violer sur place car mine de rien, je n'ai pas envie de mourir jeune, déjà que mon espérance de vie s'est rapidement raccourcie depuis que je connais se nabot, quoi que « connaître » est un bien grand mot.

Je souffle un bon coup pour me redonner un peu de force, puis commence à lui mettre la robe, qui d'ailleurs ressemble à une tenue de soubrette, mais ce n'est que mon humble avis. Une fois la robe et les bas enfiler, je m'atèle au maquillage en essayant quand même de ne pas le faire ressembler à une pute car mon but c'est de le transformer en Alice au pays des merveilles et non pas à une cowgirl.

Une fois satisfait de mon œuvre, je lui fou la perruque blonde tout en ricanant légèrement. Je recule un peu pour admirer mon travail puis je repars vite fais dans la chambre de ma sœur pour choper un petit lapin en peluche de quand elle était petite puis une feuille de papier et un marqueur noir. J'y note vite fait « _Comme les supers héros, moi, le Prince Livaï Ackerman, me transforme la nuit en votre adorable, Alice au pays des merveilles, je vous aimes mes doudous_ ».

Je retourne en bas avec ma petite pancarte improvisée et la peluche. De retour au côté de Livaï, je positionne la peluche sous son bras droit et la pancarte au milieu de sa poitrine à laquelle j'ai rajouté un joli petit cœur pour faire plus _girly_.

Étant cette fois satisfait de mon boulot. Je m'éloigne du canapé et sort mon portable pour prendre plusieurs photos de lui dans diverses positions même si c'était vraiment chiant de le bouger à chaque fois. Pour terminer mon petit _shooting_ improvisé, je prend sa main gauche et lui met son pouce dans la bouche. C'est qu'il serait presque chou comme ça. J'ai bien dis « presque ».

Fier de moi et de mes magnifiques photos. Je vais directe sur internet pour y mettre mon joli trésor. D'ici quelques heures le monde entier verra son altesse royale dans son mignon costume. Il va en faire craquer j'en suis sûr ! Me retenant de ne pas rire trop fort, je me retrouve face à un dilemme. Vais-je le laisser se réveiller dans cette tenue demain matin ou vais-je lui laisser la surprise de se voir sur le net ainsi habiller ?

Le plus drôle c'est quand même la deuxième solution, dommage je ne vais pas pouvoir voir sa tête quand il va apprendre ce que j'ai fais. Quoi que, c'est peut-être mieux de ne pas être dans les alentours à ce moment là ! Bah oui, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait pensé, je ne suis pas si suicidaire que ça. Je sais quand il est temps pour moi de faire profile bas.

Le seul problème, c'est que je ne sais jamais quand je dois stopper mes conneries suicidaires. Et croyez moi, ça peu parfois être un très gros problème qui emmène fatalement des emmerdes aussi énorme. Au moins, je peux dire que mon surnom me va comme un gant.

Et l'autre là qui dort paisiblement et qui arrive tout de même à me torturer avec son corps foutrement bien foutu. Il a une peau pâle, lisse, parfaite et des putains d'abdos. Allez Eren, respire un bon coup. Ce n'est pas le moment de céder ! Tu lui enlève le costume et tu le rhabille puis basta.

Reprenant mes esprit, je fais ce qui est prévu mais décide de le monter dans ma chambre histoire que ma mère ne me gueule pas dessus demain matin en disant « _Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça Eren Jäger ! On ne laisse pas un invité dormir sur le canapé du salon ! _».

Oh bon sang, il pèse son poids le bourricot. Je n'ai pas signé pour ça, moi. En fait, j'ai rien signé du tout mais on s'en fou. Le plus important c'est qu'il est lourd et que je n'ai pas encore finis de monter ces escaliers à la con. On ne mit reprendra pas à deux fois c'est moi qui vous le dis.

C'est essoufflé que je le mets sur mon lit et m'écroule comme un pachyderme sur le sol. Il m'aura même fait faire de la muscu ce nain ! C'est totalement épuisé que je me couche auprès de lui en remontant la couverture sur nous. Là, je peux dire que cette connerie aura été celle qui ma fait le plus sué. Je suis totalement vidé de mes forces mais c'est tout sourire que je m'endors.

Un suicidaire, reste un suicidaire, même s'il ne l'assume pas complètement.

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde :) **

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière mais j'étais malade. Je ne vous raconte pas tout le travail que j'ai a rattraper maintenant snif. **

**Cette semaine c'est un petit chapitre car je ne voulais pas mettre la réaction de Livaï dans celui ci mais dans l'autre. Je pense que Eren va avoir besoin d'une bonne planque parce que y en a un qui si il le chope, va passer un sale quart d'heure. Dieu te bénisse Eren, nous sommes de tout coeur avec toi. **

**Encore une fois je ne peux pas répondre à vos reviews mais je vous dis un grand merci de me suivre et de me dire ce que vous pensez, cela me fait très chaud au coeur et c'est pour cela que je vous en remercie. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**Bisous, Shimizu-sama**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

C'est avec un mal de tête monstre que je me réveille dans un lit inconnu. Me frottant un peu les tempes, je lève la tête pour observer mon environnement. Fronçant les sourcils, je constate que je suis en réalité dans la chambre du gamin qui actuellement dors blottit contre moi. Mignon.

Pris d'une envie qui ne me ressemble pas, je lui caresse tendrement les cheveux. Ce merdeux est arrivé depuis une semaine et il a déjà brisé mon quotidien répétitif. Sale môme sexy qui ravage tout sur son passage ! Doucement, je me lève sans bruit pour ne pas le réveiller. Habituellement, je ne donne pas une merde pour ce genre de chose mais bizarrement, je n'ai pas le cœur de perturber son sommeil.

Une fois hors du lit, je grimace en voyant mes vêtements froissés. Regardant l'heure, je constate qu'il est déjà 9h30. Normalement, je ne dors pas autant. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas le souvenir de mettre assoupis. Le gosse m'a drogué ou quoi ? Non, ce n'est as possible, je m'en serais rendu compte. Il y a un truc qui ne va pas, je le sens. Y a une couille dans le pâté.

Remettant ça à plus tard, je prend mon portable pour regarder mes messages et constate que l'autre folle à lunette n'a pas arrêter de me harceler et que captain america m'a péter son caca nerveux pour mettre barré sans rien dire mais qu'il se doute très bien où je suis aller me fourrer. Bah si tu le sais me fait pas chier !

Profitant d'avoir mon portable dans les mains, je prend une photo d'Eren qui en passant à une pose assez sexy avec le drap autour de hanche et son torse bronzé légèrement musclé en vu. Je me lèche les lèvres en le photographiant. Voulant faire plus, je retourne m'installer auprès de lui après avoir retirer ma chemise. Je le prends dans mes bras et prend une nouvelle photo. Celle la ira droit en fond d'écran et peut-être même sur twitter qui sait.

Ne voulant pas partir sans une dernière provocation, je me penche au creux de son cou pour le lui sucer jusqu'à laisser une magnifique marque violette qui mettra sûrement plusieurs jours avant de disparaître. Au moins, avec ça, les chiennes en chaleurs du lycée vont vite redescendre de leur délire de foutre mon jouet dans leur plumard.

Je me relève et sors de la chambre. Dans le salon, je sens une bonne odeur qui sort de la cuisine. Suivent cette senteur qui fait saliver mes papilles, je tombe nez à nez avec la mère de Eren.

-Oh, tu es déjà réveillé mon chéri. Bien dormis ?

« Mon chéri » ? Je ne suis pas son gamin ! Elle se shoot à quoi sa mère ? Soudain, elle me saute dessus et me fait un câlin. Merde, c'est brutal le matin chez eux. Un câlin ? Elle pense que j'ai quel âge ? 5 ans ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis petit niveau taille que je suis un gosse !

-Ta première nuit avec mon fils s'est bien passée ? Il ne bouge pas quand il dort ou presque pas, tu n'as pas dû avoir de problème de ce côté là.

-Bien. Que faite vous de bon ?

-Oh oui, des pancakes, des croissants, des pains aux chocolats et des pains aux raisins. J'espère que tu aimes ça. Tu veux quoi comme boisson chaude ? Chocolat au lait comme Eren, du café ou du thé bio ?

Bordel, c'est un moulin à parole ? Faut lui donner des calmants pour son hyperactivité, elle me donne le tournis à aller dans tous les sens. Elle ne peut pas poser son cul sur ne chaise et jouer à la statue, histoire que je puisse souffler un bon coup et déjeuné tranquille. Bien oui, comment dire non à un si bon petit déjeuné, je ne vais pas partir le ventre vide alors que cette bouffe me fait de l'œil.

-Un thé bio, s'il vous plaît.

-Assis toi trésor et inutile de me vouvoyer, je suis ta belle-mère maintenant. Tu peux m'appeler Carla ou maman. Il y a de la confiture, du sirop d'érable et du Nutella sur la table, je te prépare ton thé. Eren, ne devrait pas tarder de se réveiller.

Famille de fou ! Dans quoi je me suis encore embarqué ?! Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour avoir le cul du gosse. Il devrait s'estimer heureux que je désir me le faire. Soyons honnête, je suis beau et mon corps est parfaitement sculpté, alors pourquoi ce morveux ne veut pas coucher avec moi ? Pourtant, je le sens, il me veut mais se refuse tout de même ! Sale mioche compliqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être frustrant !

-Tiens, surtout ne te gène pas et commence à manger.

Je hoche la tête et me penche pour chopper un croissant. Hum, c'est aussi bon que je le pensais. Finalement, cela ne me gène pas de devenir réellement son beau fils, si j'ai un petit déjeuné comme ça tous les matins. Carla s'assit en fasse de moi avec sa tasse de thé et m'observe. J'ai l'impression de passé au rayon X.

-Dis moi Livaï, quelles sont vraiment tes intentions envers mon fils ?

Ok, ça c'est la question qui fâche. Sa mère m'a l'air d'être plus redoutable qu'elle n'y paraît. Je lui réponds quoi ? Moi, le seul truc qui m'intéresse c'est son cul et je ne pense pas qu'une telle réponse ne lui plaise.

-Je veux me faire votre fils !

Elle me regarde puis ricane légèrement, comme ci j'avais dis une blague. Sentant des frissons courir dans mon dos. Je me redresse un peu plus dans ma chaise. Petite note mentale, évite de contrarier ma belle-mère. Ça me les brises de le reconnaître, mais elle me fou un peu les boules.

-Je doute fortement que cela ne soit qu'une affaire de cul. Le regard que tu poses sur mon fils en est la preuve, possessivité, désir, et une pointe d'amour. Tu l'as dans la peau mais tu es encore trop aveugle pour le voir. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as plutôt intérêt de ne pas blesser mon fils, car même ta royauté ne te protégera pas de ma colère.

Ouais, je crois que je ne vais pas me mettre à dos sa mère. Mais bordel, je ne suis pas amoureux de ce gamin immature. Ok, il est plutôt pas mal et suce comme un dieu mais ce n'est qu'une attirance physique rien de plus. Je reconnais être possessif mais c'est simplement parce que je n'aime pas qu'on touche mes jouets, ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour à ce que je sache.

-Sinon, tu reviens dormir quand tu veux à la maison. Pas besoin de prévenir, tu rentres et tu fais comme chez toi. La clé à tes côtés est celle de la maison tu peux la prendre, n'hésite pas à t'en servir.

Comment elle fait pour passer d'un extrême à l'autre ? Merde, ce sont des malades dans cette baraque. Ils sont schizophrènes ! Je reviens même à me demander s'ils ne sont pas plus cinglés que l'autre folle à lunette.

Une fois mon déjeuné finis je me lève pour mettre ma tasse au sale. Je voulais la laver mais Carla m'en empêche et me dit de profiter de mon dimanche. Je récupère la clé que je met dans ma poche et annonce à ma belle-mère que je vais rentrer pour me changer. Elle acquiesce et me fait un bisou sur la joue.

\- Livaaaaaaaï ! Je veux un autographe !

Arrivé chez moi je me fais d'entrer agressé par la folle attitré pendant que gros sourcil sourire un peu plus loin. Je ne le sens pas se sourire, il y a un truc malsain derrière. Je le connais depuis trop longtemps pour me faire berner.

\- Kawaï ! Je le savais, tu es photogénique ! Regardez moi ces poses !

-Putain, mais tu parles de quoi foutu quatre yeux ?!

-Mais de ça voyons !

Elle me fou son portable en face de mon visage. Portable que je lui arrache des mains sans délicatesse. Fronçant les sourcils, je baisse la tête vers l'écran.

…

Oh putain ! Le merdeux ! Je vais l'éviscérer, le démembrer, l'émasculer et lui faire bouffer ses couilles. Jäger tu es mors ! Pas la peine d'appeler les pompes funèbres, personne ne retrouvera ton corps une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi !

-Il n'y a pas à dire. Le maître à trouver un adversaire à sa taille.

-Te la ramène pas blondie ou je te fais bouffer tes dents, sifflais je.

-Je l'aime trop le petit. WOW, il est mon Dieu !

-La binoclarde, tu veux mourir avec tout putain de Dieu ?! Grognai-je en lui balançant son portable dans la gueule.

Fou de rage, je me dirige vers ma chambre en claquant la porte. Demain, dis tes adieux à ce monde Eren Jäger parce que je vais te le faire payer. J'espère pour toi que tu as préparé ton testament !

* * *

**Bonjour, bonsoir**

**Mon chapitre est une fois de plus assez court et je suis désolée. La publication de ma fiction va être retardée et je m'en excuse. J'ai eu un accident de voiture et rester assit met plutôt douloureux même avec les anti-douleurs. Je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir poster la suite mais j'essayerais de ne pas trop tarder quand même. Je pense en avoir pour deux semaines avant d'être à peu près en état de pouvoir écrire de nouveau. Encore pardon pou le contre temps. **

**J'espère que vous serez encore la à mon retour et que mon chapitre ne vous aura pas trop déçu.**

**Bisous, Shimizu-sama **


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Quand je me suis réveillé, son altesse n'était déjà plus dans mon lit. Fait qu'il soit rentré chez lui, sinon je vais exploser de rire en le voyant. Et perso, je ne serais pas quoi dire comme excuse pour mon fou rire. « Pardon, c'est juste que je pensais au dessin animé Alice au Pays des merveilles et j'essayais de trouver qui pourrait se déguiser en Alice ». Ouais, mais non, je finirais étaler par terre en me tenant les côtes si je dis ça.

Que la vie est dure. Bon je vais aller me rafraichir un peu dans ma salle de bain et descendre manger un bout parce que mine de rien, se venger, ça donne la dalle. Je fis ma petite toilette matinale et descendit dans la cuisine où seul mon père et ma mère étaient là. Je suppose que son altesse Alice est enfin rentré chez lui, ouraa !

-Bonjour, fiston, bien dormis ?

Parfait papa, j'ai rêvé d'Alice au Pays des merveilles, s'était génial ! En plus dans mon rêve c'est le grand Livaï Ackerman qui jouait le rôle d'Alice, la classe totale. C'est fou, hein ? Ahah, mais heureusement ce n'était qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, ta première nuit avec ton chéri, c'est bien passé ?

-Oui, j'ai bien dormis malgré le fait que son altesse à partager ma couette et non, non et non, Livaï n'est pas mon chéri ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Merde, c'est lui qui m'a cassé le nez !

-Surveille ton langage jeune homme ! Me gronde ma mère.

Croyez moi, quand elle fait ce genre de regard vous feriez mieux de la boucler et de rester sage au risque de subir de lourde conséquence. Ça fait peut-être petit garçon à sa maman mais vaut mieux ça que de subir ses foudres. Je tiens encore à ma vie !

-Oui, maman. Dis-je en baissant légèrement la tête.

-Bien, gentil garçon.

Merde, là ça fait carrément bon gros chien-chien à sa mémère. Maman pourquoi es-tu si cruelle envers ton fils unique ? Un an en Allemagne m'avait presque fait oublier comment ma mère pouvait être sadique. Je suppose que c'est d'elle que je tiens ça mais par contre je constate que mon côté maso vient sûrement de mon père. Bah oui, fallait être au moins ça pour épouser ma mère. Merci papa, pour le côté suicidaire, c'est bien grâce à toi que je m'attire toujours des emmerdes et que maman finit par devenir Cruella d'Enfer. Non, je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi !

-En fait, pendant que j'y pense j'ai donnée une des clés de la maison à ton chéri.

-QUOIIIIIII ?

Elle veut ma mort ou quoi ?! Après la vacherie que j'ai fait, il va pouvoir entrer dans ma maison tranquillement et me zigouiller dans mon sommeil ou pire encore, me kidnapper et me torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Nooooon ! Pourquoi, pourquoi moi ?!

-Il est ton petit ami, c'est normal qu'il puisse venir à sa guise à la maison sans avoir à frapper à la porte ou attendre dehors qu'un de nous rentre.

Quelle logique implacable ! Logique qui d'ailleurs causera ma mort, mais ce n'est pas grave, je ne vais manquer à personne de toute façon. Ma vie est si dérisoire face à celle du « grand » Prince Livaï du royaume du trou perdu dans la cambrousse. Ouais, parce qu'en attendant je ne sais toujours pas où s'est foutu Stohess.

-Je veux de jolie rose rouge et blanche, merci maman.

-Depuis quand tu veux des fleurs ?

-Depuis, que tu as signée mon arrêt de mort. Tu n'oublieras pas de me commander un cercueil.

-Arrêt tes bêtises, Livaï ne va pas te tuer, à la limite, tu ne pourras pas marcher pendant au moins une semaine mais ce n'est pas grave il y a des crèmes pour mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas. N'est-ce pas, chéri ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Répondit mon père en me regardant d'un air compatissant.

Ouais, lui il sait à quel point maman m'a foutu dans les sables mouvant. Actuellement, je suis déjà enfoncé jusqu'au cou et ce n'est pas encore fini. Bon sang, j'aurais mieux fait de rester en Allemagne, c'était moins dangereux, autant pour mon cul que pour ma vie.

-Hey trésor, tu vas devoir cacher le suçon que Livaï t'as fait dans le cou, quoi que, il est un peu trop haut, même avec un col roulé on le verra et une écharpe et inadéquate avec le temps. Bon, je suppose qu'au moins tout le monde verra que tu es en couple avec mon beau-fils. Ah l'amour et les jeunes, c'est une idée de génie, mieux qu'une laisse et un collier.

Comment ça un suçon ? Je n'ai pas de suçon dans le cou ! Il me l'aurait fait quand de toute façon ? Monsieur, dormait comme une souche hier soir ! Oh non ! Ce matin ! Le petit bâtard je vais lui faire sa fête à celui là. Alice, je vais te vendre à la reine de cœur et je lui demanderais de le torturer jusqu'à ce que tu implore mon pardon.

Et bordel de merde, il ne sera jamais son beau-fils. Je le hais, c'est un sale con prétentieux, bien gaulé, exécrable, bandant, irrespectueux, à tombé par terre, avec une bouche fétide. En gros, il m'insupporte !

Et pourquoi il faut qu'elle me compare à un chien. Je ne suis pas sa chienne et lui ne va certainement pas me monter dessus ! Nom de Dieu, si quelqu'une doit être le dominant, c'est moi !

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore ?! J'ai sérieusement disjoncté. Un nouveau fusible s'il vous plaît. Quoi que, au point où j'en suis, il me faudrait plutôt un électricien. Si seulement j'étais resté tranquillement en Allemagne avec mes potes… Que de regret ! La vie est vraiment une chienne !

-Je vais dans ma chambre écrire mon testament et peut-être me pendre avant que l'autre essaye de me buter.

La tête baissé et en trainant des pieds, je me dirige vers l'escalier pour aller m'exiler. Papa passe derrière mon dos et me le frotte gentiment pour essayer de me réconforter. Moi aussi je t'aime papa, tu vas me manquer.

-Eren ?

-Oui, papa ?

-Si tu veux gagner la partie, sers toi de ses points faibles pour le battre.

-Je ne comprends pas, dis je en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-C'est simple, tout le monde a un point faible, trouve le et attend le bon moment pour abattre ta carte maîtresse. Joue avec lui et fais tapis.

-Merci, papa. Je vais y réfléchir sérieusement.

Je lui fais un gros câlin et cour dans ma chambre pour me laisser tomber sur le lit. Un petit sourire prend place sur mon visage. Papa à raison, même si maman lui a donné un avantage, j'ai encore toutes mes cartes en main. Je peux encore gagner la partie, et je vais la gagner, foi de Jäger !

Ackerman, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Viens je t'attend. Demain, le lycée sera notre table de Poker. C'est à ton tour de jouer.

* * *

**Coucou :)**

**Ce chapitre est assez court mais cette fois c'est tout à fais normal XD Dans celui-ci, je voulais montrer une Eren désespéré par sa mère qui l'enfonce de plus en plus mais aussi son côté maso, parce qu'au final c'est un combattant suicidaire notre Eren adoré. ****Dans le prochain chapitre, la confrontation entre les deux, ça promet c'est moi qui vous le dis ;) **

**Sinon, je tenais à remercier, les personnes qui mon souhaiter un bon rétablissement. Actuellement, j'ai des séances de ciné et malheureusement, j'ai besoin de béquille pour marcher et j'ai mal malgré les médicaments. C'est pour cette raison que je ferais en sorte de répondre à vos reviews à toutes et à tous dans un gros pâté :)**

**Autrement, j'ai commencée la rédaction d'une autre fiction du nom de: _Ultimatum_ . ****Pour les personnes que ça intéresse dite moi ce que vous en pensé car je n'ai pas beaucoup de review et du coup j'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir écrit de la merde étant donné que je change de registre en écrivant quelque chose de plus sérieux, bon y aura quelque moment drôle car l'auteur c'est moi et j'ai toujours tendance à mettre des blagues vaseuses lol**

**Voili voulou, bisous tout doux ;)**

**Shimizu-sama**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Le lendemain au lycée je longeais limite les murs en faisant bien attention de ne pas croiser Livaï. J'avais pris une bonne résolution mais une fois arrivé au bahut, celle-ci c'était comme par magie envolée. Bah oui, je n'avais pas trouvé de bon plan pour m'en sortir sans dommage corporel et il est clair que si je le croise, je n'arriverais pas à tenir ma langue, c'est plus fort que moi.

Ce qui est drôle c'est que maintenant ma sœur me colle encore plus qu'une moule à son rocher. Je vous dis pas la scène qu'elle nous a fait quand elle a découvert, par ma mère, ça va de soit, que son altesse royale a dormit à la maison et m'a fait un gros suçon violet sur le cou. Ouais, dimanche elle a vue rouge et s'est promis de le massacrer et je cite « Le midget pas plus haut que deux pommes », si elle lui met la main dessus.

Je me demande qui gagnera entre les deux. Attention les paries sont ouverts ! Je parie ma virginité sur Mikasa, je suis sûr qu'elle peut lui éclater la gueule. À l'abordage et pas de quartier !

Bon ok, ça fait un peu pitié de compter sur sa sœur pour se défendre, mais faut dire aussi qu'elle est super balaise et qu'elle a déjà envoyée plusieurs mecs bien baraqués au tapis sans le moindre problème, alors avec le nain ça ne devrait pas être compliqué non plus. Enfin, j'espère, car j'ai quand même parié ma virginité et ce n'est pas rien. Ne me lâche pas sur ce coup là Mikasa parce que je risque gros.

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que Livaï me réserve comme vengeance mais une chose est sûre c'est qu'il sait déjà pour ma petite blague. Faut dire qu'il l'a cherché aussi ! On ne peut pas tout me mettre sur le dos. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le Prince d'un trou pommé qu'il faut lui lécher les bottes. Ici, c'est une démocratie pas une monarchie, alors merde et re merde !

Il y a un truc bizarre qui m'inquiète. Depuis que j'ai mis le pied dans le lycée toutes les filles me regardent avec une haine évidente et d'autre avec envie et colère. Qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait pour mériter ça ? C'est la première fois que je reviens depuis que l'autre andouille m'a bousillé le nez.

-Euh, Armin ? Tu sais pourquoi on me regarde comme ça ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Pendant la fin de semaine elles étaient en extase à ton sujet.

-Ça doit être un coup fourré de son altesse. Il a fait un truc pas net pour ce venger !

-Pour ce venger de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais comme connerie ?

-Toujours les grands mots. Je n'ai rien fait de terrible faut pas exagérer.

-Eren a déguisé le midget en Alice au Pays des merveilles pendant son sommeil et a mit les photos sur internet dont une avec son pouce dans la bouche.

-Tu es mors, Eren. Tu veux que je t'achète quel genre de fleurs pour ton enterrement ?

-Merci Armin ! Ça fait toujours chaud au cœur d'être ainsi soutenu par son meilleur ami.

Armin se mit à rire pendant que je regardais de gauche à droite pour vérifier que grincheux ne soit pas dans les parages. Je sens que cette journée va être longue et fastidieuse. C'est dure dure les années lycées, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

-Eren Jäger est immédiatement demandé dans le bureau du Principal.

-Je crains que ta petite blague soit remontée au principal. Avec un peu de chance tu pourras t'en sortir avec des circonstances atténuantes.

-Ahah, très drôle Armin. On se retrouve en classe du moins si j'en sors vivant.

Sans attendre de réponse je me dirige vers mon jugement. C'est pas juste, lui il me colle un pain dans gueule et il n'a rien et moi je fais une petite blague avec des photos sans lui faire de dommage corporel et c'est moi qui me retrouve dans le bureau du proviseur. Youpi ! Que la vie est injuste. C'est toujours les riches trou du cul qui gagne.

Devant la porte du principal, je souffle un bon coup avant de toquer. La réponse ne ce fait même pas attendre puisse qu'on m'ouvre direct pour m'engouffrer dans l'entre du diable. D'entrer je remarque Pixis derrière son bureau qui me sourire avec un regard étrange. Sur une des chaises en face de lui se trouve une femme avec un chignon strict qui me zieute de haut en bas.

Je déglutis pensant que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend mais je me doute bien que cela ne va pas être du joli. Si je dois aller au casse pipe autant y aller la tête haute. Je marche droit devant moi, le dos droit et le regard neutre et c'est avec une démarche fluide que je m'avance vers mon purgatoire. La personne qui m'avait ouvert la porte et que j'avais complètement zappée, la referme doucement et reste auprès d'elle. Je suppose que c'est le portier. En fait, depuis quand le proviseur a besoin d'un portier ? Oh et puis on s'en fout pas mal.

-Bonjour Eren. Assis toi, nous devons discuter de quelque chose d'important. Déclare Pixis en se retenant de rire.

Je ne sais pas comment je dois interpréter ça. Suis-je vraiment dans la merde ou est-ce que je vais m'en tirer sans trop de casse ? Pour l'instant, je décide d'obéir et de m'asseoir, toujours avec droiture, je ne laisserais personne se foutre de ma gueule quoi qu'il arrive.

-Tu dois avoir une petite idée des raisons de ta présence ici, non ?

-Euh, oui. C'est à propos du Prince Livaï Ackerman.

-Exactement mon petit.

« Mon petit » ? Non le nain c'est son altesse pas moi. Y a une sacrée différence de taille entre lui et moi. Je pense même que son mental de gosse est la cause de son arrêt prématuré de croissance. Son corps s'est mit au même niveau que sa mentalité, c'est-à-dire, le niveau primaire. Ahah, j'ai trouvé une raison logique qui explique son manque de hauteur.

Ouais, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ma trouvaille me sauvera la vie même si elle pourrait l'aider à grandir. Et pendant que je suis encore vivant, je me demandais, c'est qui la femme assise à côté de moi et qui a l'air constipée ?

-Bien, vois-tu, la femme auprès de toi est la gouvernante du Palais Royal, elle est spécialement venue pour toi.

Gloups, alors c'est elle qui est chargée de me remonter les bretelles. Oh, merde je suis dans un pétrin monstre. Elle va me faire quoi ? En plus, je suis sûr que le roi a dû lui dire qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de moi pour venger son fils chéri. Finalement, le coup des photos cosplay ne m'a plus l'air d'une bonne idée.

-Le roi a vu les jolies photos de son fils sur internet et…

-Je peux tout expliquer, je le jure. Le coupais-je paniqué. Merde, c'est une chose de mettre en rogne grincheux et une autre s'attirer les foudres d'un roi.

-Je… C'est-a-dire que…je ne voulais pas mettre à mal la réputation de son royaume c'était simplement pour rire et Livaï avait l'air vraiment _cute_ dans le déguisement,poursuivis-je.

-Du calme Eren, respire un bon coup. Tu n'es pas là pour te faire sermonner.

-Ah bon ? Je suis là pour quoi alors ? Demandais-je complètement pommé.

Là je suis perdu. J'ai ridiculisé le fils d'un roi et je ne vais pas me faire taper dessus. Y a forcément une merde quelque part. Et surtout si ce n'est pas pour me gueuler dessus que la gouvernante du Palais Royal est là, alors pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes là jeune homme car le roi a été agréablement surpris qu'une personne puisse tenir tête à son fils, le Prince Livaï. De plus, vos photos l'ont beaucoup fait rire. À un tel point qu'il a décidé de faire de vous le financé officiel de notre futur souverain.

**Arrêt du système cérébral. Demande reconfiguration. Problème ! Problème ! Réinitialisation en cour…**

-Quoiiiii ? Hurlais-je

-N'oublie pas de respirer, Eren. Me dis tranquillement Pixis en me souriant toujours.

-Mais, mais…Je suis un mec, je ne peux pas me fiancé avec un Prince. Puis, il lui faudra des héritiers et tout…

-Justement, notre pays n'a aucun problème pour ce qui est des mariages gays bien au contraire et l'adoption est toujours envisageable. Se sentis obliger de me préciser la femme au chignon.

-Alléluia, c'est fantastique ! Je vais pouvoir me marier avec l'amour de ma vie. Dis-je ironiquement. Ouais mais j'aurais du me taire car la pointe d'ironie n'a pas atteins leur cerveau.

-Très bien. Puisque ce problème de consentement de votre part est réglé. Nous allons pouvoir passé aux modalités.

-Hein ? Et mes parents alors ? Ils ne seront jamais d'accord avec ça ! Essayais-je de trouver une excuse pour m'en sortir.

Je ne ferais plus d'ironie, c'est fini ! Quand on voit où elle m'a mené. Ils croient que je suis d'accord pour me marier avec le gros ronchon du lycée. Non, mais ça va pas la tête ?! Faut arrêter le whisky au petit déjeuné !

-Ne vous en faite pas pour cela. Le roi a appelé votre mère ce matin et elle était totalement ravie d'apprendre vos fiançailles.

Traitresse ! Je le savais qu'elle me trahirait à la moindre occasion. Et bien sûr papa en bon gros toutou qu'il est, il a dû aller dans son sens pour ne pas la contredire et se retrouver avec Gozilla en face de lui près à le bouffer. Merci pour le soutien papa, merci. C'est gentil de donner gratuitement votre seul fils à l'ennemi. Vous auriez au moins pu demander de l'argent en échange, histoire que je vaux quelque chose.

-Génial, je vois que vous avez pensé à tout, soufflais-je résigné.

-Bien évidemment. Cela faisait fort longtemps que le roi cherchait une personne qui ne s'écrase pas devant son fils et qui pourrait lui mener la vie dure.

Oh, ça c'est intéressant. Alors comme ça, le roi veut mettre des bâtons dans les roues de son fils chéri. Je sens que je vais bien l'aimer le beau-père. Check papi, je vais faire vivre un enfer à ton rejeton, t'inquiète pas je gère.

-Dans une semaine, vous et le Prince irez à Stohess pour véritablement officialiser les fiançailles. Pour l'instant seul une courte annonce du roi a été faite ce matin. De plus, je vais rester ici, pour veiller à votre apprentissage des us et coutumes de notre pays ainsi qu'à l'étiquette…

J'ai arrêté de l'écouter au moment où elle a prononcer le mot « étiquette » parce que ça devenait barbant. Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux que le roi me laisse officiellement le champ libre pour emmerder son fils ou me sentir punit de devoir partager ma vie avec un tel grincheux. C'est un lourd prix pour juste faire chier un Prince qui me sort par les trous de nez.

C'est indécis que je ressors du bureau avec une tête de poisson rouge hors de son bocal. Dans mes mains je tiens et ne vous foutez pas de moi, le dictionnaire des bonnes manières, je ne savais même pas qu'un truc pareil existait et attention je dois le lire et après elle va m'interroger dessus. Oura !

Je vais annoncer comment à Mikasa et Armin que je suis voué à la potence mais pour la bonne cause ? Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de bonne façon pour le faire. Puis si tout le monde me regarde avec jalousie, car oui j'ai maintenant compris qu'ils sont jaloux que je vais épouser le Prince, ils ont dût forcément l'apprendre grâce au ragot. C'est fou comme internet propage vite les trucs pour mon plus grand malheur. Je le savais que j'aurais du resté coucher ce matin.

* * *

**Coucou :)**

** Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour XD**

**HanekaUta: Je vais un peu mieux c'est pour ça que cette fois je répond à chaque review bon par contre quand j'ai Kiné je suis étrangement encore plus cassé en ressortant mdr Un seul bleu c'est tout? o.O wouah tu es mon Dieu *.* C'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review :)**

**Reinma: Comme tu peux le voir j'ai poster sur mes deux fictions aujourd'hui, *se lance de fleurs* lol Il y a un petit retournement de situation, finalement notre cher prince n'a pas eu le temps de se venger mais ça ne serait tarder XD**

**San Yeagerman: Merci et ce n'ets jamais trop tard c'est l'intention qui compte ;) et techniquement je suis toujours en rétablissement. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira comme le précédent.**

**ryoka-chan: Si tu veux mon avis elle n'a pas qu'une case en moins. C'est comme si tu donnais ta carte bancaire avec le code à la première personne venue XD Grisha n'est pas le connard mais par contre je l'ai un peux mit en soumis je ne sais pas c'est mieux mdr La vengeance de Livaï est malheureusement reporter à cause de son papa lol mais ça va vite arriver.**

**Hinanoyuki: Moi, sadique? Absolument pas. Ou peut-être un chouilla XD Ils sont aussi marteau que leur auteur malheureusement mdr**

**low'chan: J'ai posté à la suite aujourd'hui et j'espère que ce chapitre comme celui de Ultimatum te plaira :) Je me rétablis doucement mais sûrement, cette fois j'arrive à répondre à chaque review mdr c'est un exploit lol Fait pas trop attention à moi je disjoncte un peu XD**

**Guest: Merci et t'inquiète pas la suite est là ;)**

**Mimi98: Merci merci XD j'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas te décevoir car la vengeance de Livaï a été ****retardé à cause d'un petit contre temps hihi. Sadisme quand tu nous tiens lol**

**Je vous dis donc à très vite ;)**

**Bisous, Shimizu-sama**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Je me rendais vers ma classe quand soudain je sentis quelque chose, ou dans ce cas, quelqu'un me choppant le bras et me tirer dans les chiottes des mecs. Je ne vois qu'un mec m'en voulant suffisamment pour me buter dans les toilettes, Livaï Ackerman.

Ce sale type m'a plaqué contre la porte avec une telle violence que mon dos va finir par être comparé à de la bouillit. D'ailleurs une grimace de douleur déforme mon visage, je ne dois vraiment pas être sexy avec une tête de constipé.

-Écoute moi bien, morveux. À partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à la fin de ta putain de vie tu es a moi !

-Genre, tu me prends pour quoi ? Un objet ? Un bon chien-chien à sa maitresse ? Un putain d'esclave acheté dans un marché noir pour le bon plaisir de son altesse ?

-Tu es un trou que je vais bientôt défoncer.

-Enfoiré je vais te…

J'allais lui balancer mon poing dans la figure mais il me stoppa en attrapant mon poignet. Nom du chien ce type à une force colossale ! Il fait comme Popeye, il mange des épinards matin, midi et soir ou quoi ? Je sens que ça va laisser une marque. Fait chier !

-C'est l'idée de mon père, ta putain de petit plaisanterie a pour résultat nos fiançailles alors tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même. Mais, je dois dire que pour une fois je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui.

-Que veux-tu dire par « pour une fois je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui » ? Demandais-je.

Je sentais une arnaque à plein nez qui bien sûr risquait de me faire perdre plus que des plumes. Je suis mal et même très mal. Mikasa au secours le vilain monsieur me retiens en otage dans les toilettes. C'est un peu cliché d'ailleurs, va falloir que Livaï revoie son scénario.

-Mais parce que maintenant je vais pouvoir pourrir ta vie jusqu'à la fin.

Gloups, j'en étais sûr. À l'aide, quelqu'un sauvez moi de ce monstre. Je ne veux pas mourir jeune. Je veux vivre et profité de la vie, je n'ai que 17 ans, je ne suis même pas encore majeur. Non, je ne vais pas me laisser marché sur les pieds par un nain de jardin à la noix.

-Si tu veux jouer à ça, nous serons deux. Moi aussi je peux très bien te faire chier pour le restant de ta vie, chéri !

-Non je ne crois pas ! Même en étant marié, tu ne seras jamais au même niveau que moi, simplet.

-Je préfère être simplet que grincheux ! Au moins, je suis plus agréable qu'un mec qui passe son temps à tirer la gueule H24. Fait gaffe tu seras vite ridé alors que j'aurais toujours une peau aussi lisse qu'un bébé.

-Tu ne connais vraiment pas ta place sale merdeux !

-Si très bien même, dans ton enfer personnel ! Maintenant lâche moi ou je vais te le faire payer.

-Et comment un gosse même pas foutu de me foutre son poing dans la gueule peut me blesser ?

-Oh c'est simple, comme ça ! Dis-je en lui foutant mon genoux en plein dans les bijoux de famille.

Livaï recula par surprise et me lança un regard noir tout en essayant de se redresser malgré la douleur. La tête haute je le snob et ouvre la porte. Je me retourne pour le mater une dernière fois en lui lançant.

-On fait moins le malin maintenant, lui souris-je.

La haine se voyait clairement sur son visage quand il se remit droit. Je ne bougeais pas de ma position sachant très bien qu'il allait me sauter dessus pour me faire ma fête. N'y voyez rien de sexuel bande de pervers. Il veut seulement ma mort pour le moment. Mais que voulez vous j'ai un charme fou.

Je l'observe avec un sourire éclatant et attend qu'il décide de venir me faire regretter mon geste. Ce qui ne tarde pas car il s'élance vers moi et au dernier moment je lui claque la porte à la gueule.

Prend ça pauvre con ! Moi aussi je peux faire mon bâtard. Maintenant on est quitte ! Un Jäger ne se fou jamais à genoux en face d'un petit prétentieux même s'il est super sexy. Je suis le chasseur et non le chassé, il est temps que ce mec le comprenne. Il n'a aucun pouvoir sur moi et n'en aura jamais !

Ne m'attardant pas plus dans le coin car il évident qu'il va vouloir me courir après, du moins s'il le peut avec la destruction de son attirail, pour me mettre en pièce, je m'enfuis à fond la caisse rejoindre la classe de ma sœur vue que cela allait sonner dans même pas 1 minutes.

Dans une telle situation vaut mieux rejoindre son bouclier pour préserver sa petite personne. Oui, je suis suicidaire mais pas fou, quoi que vu ce que je viens de faire on pourrait se poser des questions. Mikasa, sort vite de ton cours et protège ton frère adoré que tu aimes plus que tout.

J'ai l'air pathétique faut l'avouer. Il n'empêche que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie, c'est incroyable. En fait, faut que je sois limite menacé de mort pour que je pique un sprint de pro. À bien y réfléchir, cela me serait utile pour le cours de sport, je suis sûr que comme ça je bats les meilleurs en athlétisme. Ouais, mais c'est aussi dangereux comme technique. Je préfère être dans les 5 premiers en étant vivant plutôt que le premier avec un risque de mort derrière mon cul.

Arrivé devant la salle de ma sœur, je suis essoufflé comme un bœuf et ce n'est rien de le dire. Mikasa qui justement est la première à sortir me regarde curieusement avant de me chopper par le bras et de me tiré jusqu'au parking du Lycée.

-Bon, raconte moi ton entrevu avec le principal Pixis.

-Ok mais tu évites de faire des meurtres. Tu me le promets ?

-Oui mais crache le morceau, Eren !

-Ok, je te la fait court. En gros, la blague que j'ai fais est remonté jusqu'au roi et il a appelé les parents pour savoir s'ils étaient d'accord pour que j'épouse son fils. Et bien sûr vu que je n'ai pas de chance, c'est maman qui a décrochée et du coup bah je suis fiancé à Livaï. Y a aussi la gouvernante du palais royal qui a ramené ses fesses pour « me guider sur le chemin ardu de la royauté ».

-Il est où _shorty_ que je lui défonce sa gueule ?! J'en suis sûr, c'était forcément son idée.

-Ah mais attend ce n'est pas finis. Figure toi qu'en sortant du bureau, je me dirigeais tranquillement vers ma salle de classe quand grincheux ma choppé et m'a foutu dans les chiottes des mecs. Il m'a dit qu'il me pourrirait la vie jusqu'à la fin et ça c'est terminé en moi le castrant et m'enfuyant à toute vitesse.

-Il est mort. Je vais massacrer ce nain de jardin et m'en servir comme déco d'extérieur.

-Non, Mikasa. C'est à moi de m'en occuper seul. Je suis en pleine guerre et je ne vais pas perdre.

-Eren…

-Non ! Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour surveiller mes arrières et comment crois tu que je faisais en Allemagne ? La coupais-je.

Autant j'aimerais qu'elle me protège de se type autant ma fierté d'homme me dit de me battre comme un mec, un vrai. Ouais, je suis un bonhomme, je vais lui apprendre une bonne leçon. Ce n'est pas son statu qui fait l'homme c'est sa paire de couille ! Et j'en ai une sacrée paire ! Mon gars tu ne fais pas le poids, cherche pas.

_Bonus_

_Erwin dans les toilettes des hommes sortis d'une des cabines dans laquelle il était resté silencieux durant l'altercation entre Livaï et Eren. Il avait été témoin de toute la scène et une certaine admiration pour le gamin s'affichait sur son visage. _

_Le prince ne s'était jamais intéressé à personne jusqu'à maintenant et savoir que le gosse était capable en plus de cela de lui tenir tête devenait tout bonnement une fascination. D'ailleurs, il était fort probable que ce côté suicidaire soit à l'origine de l'intérêt de Livaï. _

_Encore dans ses pensés, il faillit ne pas entendre la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Regardant rapidement l'appelant, il constata que justement le roi prenait contacte avec lui._

_-Allo, bonjour votre majesté. Que puis-je pour vous êtres agréable ? _

_-Bonsoir mon cher Erwin. Donne moi des nouvelles de mon futur beau-fils._

_-Il va très bien pour l'instant, votre majesté. Mais je crains que votre fils veuille mettre fin à ses jours._

_-Et pourquoi mon fils souhaiterait tuer son fiancé ?_

_-Votre beau-fils à comme qui dirait castrer le prince Livaï et lui a claqué la porte au nez. _

_-Oh, ce n'est que cela. J'ai vraiment hâte de rencontrer ce Eren, je suis certain que nous allons très bien nous entendre._

_-Puis-je me permettre une question, votre majesté ?_

_-Bien sûr pose là, Erwin._

_-Pourquoi avoir ordonné à votre fils d'épouser Eren Jäger alors qu'ils ne s'entendent absolument pas ?_

_-Tout simplement parce que je suis sûr que le château sera plus gaie avec ces deux là. Il en va de mon amusement personnel. Mettre mon fils en difficulté est mon jeu favori._

_-Je pense qu'il n'y a pas que cela derrière votre décision._

_-Toujours aussi perspicace mon cher. Effectivement, c'est aussi parce que Livaï a besoin de quelqu'un qui ne ce soumet pas et qui va être capable de répliquer. Ce jeune homme, représente tout ce que mon fils a besoin pour être complet._

_-Je m'en doutais. Ne vous inquiétez pas votre majesté, je vais prendre soins de votre beau-fils dans l'ombre pour éviter tout gros problème venant du Prince. _

_-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Leur venu au château va être fort intéressant, nous allons bien rigoler. Tiens moi régulièrement au courant de la progression de ses deux là._

_-Bien entendu votre majesté. _

_-Merveilleux ! Au revoir, Erwin._

_-Au revoir votre majesté._

_Erwin raccrocha par la suite en pensant que le roi était tout aussi sadique que son fils. Au final l'expression « tel père tel fils » est amplement justifié. Cependant, on dit aussi que les opposés s'attirent et dans leur cas c'est plutôt vrai alors peut-être qu'ils finiront par avoir des sentiments amoureux l'un envers l'autre mais en attendant ils ont encore du chemin à parcourir jusque là._

* * *

**Coucou :)**

**Je suis désolée aujourd'hui je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre à vos reviews car j'ai 2 exams blanc et un contrôle de semestre. Mais je vous remercies tous de m'avoir laissé vos impressions. Dite moi ce que vous pensez du bonus. Pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posée, au final le roi est un gros sadique et Livaï a accepté le mariage pour torturer Eren, malheureusement il n'a pas calculé que son père est plutôt du côté de son fiancé chéri XD**

**Bisous, Shimizu-sama**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

Putain de gosse de merde, je vais le massacrer ! Cet enculé a osé me foutre son genou dans mes couilles et m'exploser la gueule avec une porte. Il est mort ! Je jure que je vais lui faire bouffer sa bite à ce con. Attend un peu que je te remette la main dessus, tu vas douiller mon coco.

Rien à foutre des cours je me casse de toute façon le niveau est trop facile. Je perds mon temps dans ce lycée. Je vais rentrer chez moi et briser la vie du gamin à petit feu. D'un pas rageur, je quitte le bahut avec la ferme intention de me venger.

Chez moi, je me dirige directement vers ma chambre pour faire mes valises. J'y range soigneusement mes affaires et mes produits de toilettes. Ce merdeux a voulu la guerre, il va l'avoir, je vais l'atomiser, le mettre en pièce et donner ses restes à bouffer aux chiens. Une fois mes valises bouclées, je me rends vers la résidence des Jäger. Le gamin va avoir un arrêt cardiaque en rentrant chez lui. Tant mieux ! Tu vas regretter le jour où tu as croisé mon chemin Eren Jäger.

Devant leur maison, je sors la clé de la porte et me permet d'entrer dans la maison de ma belle-famille. Merci Carla, grâce à vous je vais pouvoir détruire le petit confort de votre fils chéri. Il va même finir par regretter le jour de sa naissance.

Ainsi, je me déchausse à l'entrer et vérifie qu'il n'y a personne à la maison. Ce qui est le cas. Sachant qu'il est actuellement 13 heures, ils doivent être encore au boulot. Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir agir à ma guise en attendant leur retour et surtout celui du mioche. Il va avoir le choc du siècle en découvrant ma vengeance.

La tête haute, je monte mes valises dans la chambre d'Eren mais ne déballe rien car je compte bien refaire la décoration de sa chambre dans un style qui lui conviendra le mieux. Je suis sûr qu'il va adorer mon initiative. Je sors rapidement mon portable et compose un numéro. C'est celui d'une agence de décoration express, ils te refont une pièce en moins de 3 heures. C'est totalement ce qu'il me faut.

J'explique précisément ce que je veux et leur demande de s'en occuper sur le champ. Je suis le Prince Livaï Ackerman, je passe prioritaire quoi qu'il arrive et aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception. Je veux que le gosse tombe dans les vapes en rentrant dans sa chambre après les cours de la journée.

Puis à ce que j'ai compris mon joli petit cul adore Walt Disney et bien il ne va pas être déçu. De plus, je ne serais pas un bon fiancé si je ne faisais pas plaisir à mon promis. Un prince tel que moi ce doit de répondre aux désirs de sa princesse et ce de la décoration d'intérieur à la garde de robe. Et que serait une princesse sans ses talons aiguilles ainsi que ses accessoires de beauté. Je suis aussi sûr que princesse Eren adore le rose, c'est tellement _girly_.

Le personnel de l'agence arrivant dans moins d'un quart d'heure, je décide de retourner en bas et de regarder ce qu'il y a dans la cuisine. Bien oui, il faut que nous fêtions nos fiançailles en famille. La soirée va être bonne, je le sens et mon sale gamin va apprendre à baisser la tête et ce mettre à genoux devant son prince. Même si, le voir comme ça me donnera plus envie de lui enfourner ma bite dans sa bouche de suceur.

La cuisine de Carla est grande et spacieuse, chaque ustensile est correctement à sa place et parfaitement propre, c'est simplement parfait. Relevant les manches de ma chemise, je décide de sortir les ingrédients que je compte utiliser du frigo, c'est-à-dire du crabe déjà décortiqué et du lait de coco. Puis, je cherche dans les placards la chapelure, le sel fil, l'huile d'arachide, une racine de gingembre et du piment.

C'est fantastique, sa mère à des aphrodisiaques naturels. S'il savait ce qu'il l'attend, il aurait déjà quitté le pays ce morveux. Mais, je dois bien avouer que je me ferais vraiment très chier sans sa présence aussi emmerdante soit-elle. Alors que j'allais commencer mon gratin de crabe au lait de coco, gingembre et piment, la sonnette retentit dans la maison.

Je vais tranquillement ouvrir la porte et leur montre la chambre qu'ils doivent refaire en trois heures maximums. Le chef ouvrier m'explique qu'un camion va arriver dans une heure et demie avec la nouvelle garde robe ainsi qu'un lit digne d'une princesse Walt Disney et qu'ils auront facilement finit dans les temps. Je hoche la tête puis les laisses faire leur taf.

De retour dans la cuisine, je soupire en pensant que je vais devoir faire le ménage après leur départ. Avec leurs pattes pleines de crasse, ils ont foutu de la saleté partout dans la baraque. Et Dieu sait à quel point je hais ce qui est sale. Me concentrant sur le plat que je compte faire pour ce soir, je me mets à l'œuvre sans plus aucune interruption.

Au bout de deux heures, mon désert est finit et attend sagement dans le frigo, mon gratin est au four n'ayant besoin de cuire que dix minutes à 150°C. Cela étant terminé, j'en profite pour faire un tour de la maison pour trouver où sont ragés les produits ménagés et aussi les nappes et serviette pour que je puisse faire une jolie table.

Ni voyez rien de romantique bande de merdeux, c'est seulement une stratégie pour faire payer au môme ces conneries. Merde il m 'a explosé les roubignoles quand même. Je ne suis pas un mec fleurs bleue, gentil et encore moins un amoureux transis. Je suis le genre d'homme facilement irritable, vulgaire et j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que pense les autres.

Je pose mes trouvailles sur la table de la salle à manger ne voulant pas faire tout de suite ma présentation. Je préfère attendre que les mecs foutent le camp avant de la préparer pour que tout soit nickel. Il est hors de question qu'un seul grain de poussière vienne prendre une séance de détente sur ma jolie table.

Je venais de mettre un sceau d'eau chaude et de produit ménager devant l'entrer quand les hommes que j'avais engagé descendaient tous leurs matériels. Je suppose qu'ils ont finit leur taf, c'est parfait. Je vais pouvoir tout nettoyer et préparer le reste. Après m'avoir confirmé que le travail est terminé et qu'ils avaient rangés les affaires de princesses et le dressing et que bien sûr ils avaient posé la tapisserie princesse Walt Disney, ils partirent avec le chèque que je remplis et signa. Cette petite merde ne m'a pas encore donné son cul qu'il me fait déjà dépensé.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, je nettoie de fond en comble la maison et passe rapidement voir la chambre du morveux pour inspecter le boulot de l'agence. Comme prévu tout est parfait, leur réputation n'est plus à refaire. Le gosse va s'évanouir en voyant sa chambre mais ce n'est qu'une partit de ma vengeance. Je n'oublie pas que ce merdeux ma bousillé les couilles.

Avec un sourire sadique, je redescends en bas pour installer la table avec une belle nappe blanche immaculé, des verres en cristal, l'argenterie ainsi que les assiettes rouge. Je dispose ensuite une chemin de pétale de rose couleur de la passion parce que s'il croit que parce qu'il défoncer les roubignoles, je ne suis plus bon pour la baise, il se fou le doigt dans l'œil, je vais lui montrer ce que c'est qu'un vrai mec, je vais tellement le faire crier qu'il va devenir aphone. Mais avant ça, il va devoir comprendre qui est le maître.

La table enfin terminée, je regarde l'heure pour constater que j'ai encore le temps de prendre une douche et me changer. Il ne me fallu pas très longtemps pour être présentable. Je venais d'entrer dans le hall de la maison quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Carla toute souriante en me voyant.

-Je suis ravi que tu sois là, Livaï. Mais dis moi, tu es vraiment beau aujourd'hui, serais-ce pour fêter vos fiançailles ? Me demande t-elle avec les yeux pétillant de malice.

-Oui, entre autre. J'ai décidé qu'il était appréciable de faire un repas en famille pour officialiser cet événement. C'est pour cela que j'ai cuisiné et dresser la table.

-C'est trop chou ! Rah, je le savais que tu es l'homme parfait pour mon étourdit de fils. J'ai tellement été heureuse quand ton papa a téléphoné pour demander mon autorisation.

On aurait presque l'impression que le père de gamin n'a pas son mot à dire. Carla dirige toute la famille. On peut vraiment dire que c'est elle qui porte la culotte dans leur couple. Pauvre homme qui s'écrase devant sa femme. L'amour rend tellement faible que ça me fou la gerbe.

-Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté de me donner la main de votre fils.

-Ah mais je ne te donne pas que sa main mon petit Livaï, me sourit-elle avec un air limite pervers.

Ma future belle-maman est entrain de me faire un sous-entendu sexuel au sujet du cul de son fils en plein milieu du hall d'entrer. Merde, mais ils ont un sérieux problème mental dans cette famille. Elle vient carrément de me dire qu'elle me donnait le cul de son fils. On s'attendrait qu'une mère protège les jolies fesses bien rondes de son garçon mais non elle, elle le donne sans hésitation en pâture au loup.

Dans quelle famille de fou me suis-je encore foutu. Quand je me suis renseigné sur eux, les termes qui ressortaient souvent étaient, respectables, courtois, généreux, ce qui en soit est vrai mais quand on est à l'intérieur de cette baraque on constate rapidement que la mère est une sadique en puissance, le père un soumis fini, la fille adoptive une folle, et le fils un putain de beau cul baisable à souhait et suicidaire.

* * *

**Coucou :)**

**Je suis contente d'avoir lus vos reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir. Mon chapitre 11 arrive en retard mais bon vous savez ce que c'est, les exams blanc et tout, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir d'écrire mon chapitre. Bon après vaut mieux tard que jamais XD. Le chapitre est un peu court mais c'est surtout pour vous montrer la vengeance de Livaï mais attention ce n'est pas fini héhé. Dans le chapitre suivent vous verrez la réaction d'Eren face à la nouvelle déco de sa chambre hihi. **

**J'ai eu une question sur quand il y aura un lemon. Mouahah, vais-je répondre à cette question? Je ne sais pas faut voir. On me donne quoi en échange XD? Allez, je suis gentille et je dirais qu'il va y avoir très bientôt une scène hot ;) Chaleur, chaleur :)**

**Je vais vous laisser car j'ai encore plein de boulot, oh monde cruel rappel moi pourquoi en Frac de Droit on a temps de travail snif. (C'est rien, vous en faite pas votre auteur est en plein pétage de câble, faite comme ci elle n'était pas là)**

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite, Bisous.**

**Shimizu-sama**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

La journée fut vraiment très longue, vous n'imaginez même pas le nombre fille est de mec qui sont en réalité en _kiff_ sur l'autre trou du cul. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de si attirant mis à part son physique juste bandant. Bah oui, il est mal poli, il pète plus haut que sa bite, il prend les autres pour des sous merde et eux ils sont totalement _in love_. Va falloir qu'on m'explique quelques petits trucs parce que là je suis largué. À moins qu'en réalité cette école est une école de maso, parce que sinon je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

Mise à part la scène dans les toilettes de ce matin, je suis assez chanceux car je n'ai pas vue l'autre truffe de toute la journée. Il a dû rentrer chez lui pour mettre de la glace sur ses coucouniettes. Finis la reproduction mouahah. Au moins maintenant il pourra dire qu'il a les couilles en feu. Petit Livaï est en congé maladie, désolé les amis.

Je sais, c'est vicieux et perfide de visé là mais merde il l'a cherché avec son « _Et comment un gosse même pas foutu de me foutre son poing dans la gueule peut me blesser_ ». C'est comme s'il me l'avait demandé. Pour une fois j'ai été obéissant et je lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait alors il n'a pas à se plaindre. Quand on n'est pas sûr de ce qu'on veut on ferme sa gueule et puis c'est tout.

Puis un bon coup de genoux dans les couilles ça réveil le matin. Quel ingrat ! Il ne m'a même pas dit merci en plus. Ah je vous jure, la politesse ce n'est plus ce que c'était. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi et me faire couler un bon bain moussant pour me détendre. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour se décontracter après une dure journée.

Mikasa dépose Armin chez lui et on rentre directe à la maison. J'ouvre rapidement la porte et tombe nez à nez avec Livaï et ma mère discutant dans le hall. Putain, c'est quoi l'arnaque ? Il est pas censé reposer ses bijoux de famille chez lui ce couillon ? Et nom de dieu c'est ma baraque pas la sienne qu'il rentre dans son coin pommé au fin fond du trou du cul du monde et qu'il oublie mon existence !

Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès. Il a préparé un coup fourré pour se venger du fait que je l'ai castré dans les chiottes du lycée. Je vais faire comment pour lui échapper ? Ma mère va automatiquement prendre sa défense si j'attaque de front. Bon sang, je suis dans une merde monstre. J'espère qu'il ne va pas s'installer ici sinon je suis mort. Je dois trouver un moyen subtil pour le faire dégager. Papa, ramène vite tes fesses, j'ai besoin d'aide pour faire partir le moustique qui veut me piquer et n'oublie pas de prendre une tonne d'insecticide.

Ma mère nous regarde avec son grand sourire qui bien en ce moment me fou la chaire de poule. Soupirant, je m'avance vers eux avec à mes côté Mikasa qui j'en suis sûr est entrain de bouillonner de l'intérieur. Ma frangine, c'est un vrai volcan et quand il entre en éruption vaut mieux faire dégager ses miches. Je parle par expérience mais grâce à Dieu, c'est une expression ne vous y méprenez pas, depuis qu'il m'a envoyé l'autre prince chiant, je le considère comme un gros branleur-emmerdeur. Puis de toute façon, ma sœur ne s'est jamais énervée contre moi.

-Qu'est ce que le _shorty_ fou là ? Demande froidement Mikasa.

Ça commence fort dis donc mais étant donné que le nain à pour allié notre mère. On n'est mal barré. Mais bon j'ai Mikasa c'est déjà ça. Ouais, parce que papa on va dire que c'est la Suisse même si je sais que si maman lui ordonne un truc il va le faire sans même essayer de résister. Une Suisse lèche cul, soumise, si vous voulez mon avis. Mais je ne vais pas être trop méchant car mine de rien, c'est quand même lui qui m'a refilé les somnifères pour l'autre andouille.

-Mikasa ! Surveille ton langage ! Livaï est ton beau-frère que cela te plaise ou non. De plus, il restera quelques temps à la maison, histoire que ton frère et lui commence dès maintenant de vivre ensemble.

Oh misère ! Maman, pourquoi ? Ne préfèrerais tu pas, casé Mikasa avec lui comme ça tu pourras être grand-mère et avoir plein de petits enfants ?! Et l'autre là, il est gay ou quoi ? Non parce que si c'est juste pour me faire chier, alors ça signifie que ce con n'a pas de limite à la connerie. Je plein son patriarche, il n'est vraiment pas gâté avec un fils pareil.

-Ah oui, bien évidemment Livaï va dormir avec toi mon chéri.

Ouais, c'est clair, ça coule de source, une évidence monstre. Bah oui, quand on a décidé de faire chier on le fait à fond. Je hais ma vie ! Elle est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Y aurait-il quelque dans ce monde qui puisse véritablement m'aider à bousiller une bonne fois pour toute le nain et qui de préférence appartienne à sa famille, genre le roi qui est accessoirement son père, histoire que ce soit équitable.

-Comment tu peux faire ça ? Et s'il viole Eren ? Tu y as pensée ?

Merci Mikasa. Ton intervention me touche beaucoup et mon cul te remercie infiniment. MAIS BORDEL DE MERDE, JE NE SUIS PAS UNE JOUVENCELLE EN DÉTRESSE ! Fuck ! Famille de fou et ennemis de merde. Je parie que le Jocker dans Batman était moins casse bonbon. Et pour l'amour de mes fesses, laissez les donc tranquille elles ne vous ont rien fait.

-Ce n'est pas du viole quand la personne est consente ! Réplique ma mère.

Attendez une minute. Qui a dit que j'étais consentant ? Y a erreur dans l'équation ! Je n'ai jamais et je dis bien JAMAIS dans ma triste vie annoncé que j'étais d'accord pour me faire sodomiser par ce maboule de prince. J'ai des fesses de luxes et elles ne traineront jamais près de ce mec. Puis, de toute façon il est castré maintenant.

Dire qu'il y a des gens qui sont gay et qui redoute le rejet de leur parent. Bon sang, s'ils veulent je leurs refile ma mère sans problème. Et surtout gardez la c'est cadeau et si vous cherchez un mec en plus, y a possibilité de s'arranger pour ceux qui aime le nain grincheux dans blanche neige. Mais surtout pas d'inquiétude, son caractère de merde est compensé par sa beauté. Un scotch sur la bouche pour ne plus entendre ses conneries et le problème est réglé. Je ferais bien vendeur commercial.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi belle-maman.

Putain mais ta gueule toi ! On ne t'a rien demandé alors soit mignon et ferme là sinon je vais réellement te foutre un morceau de scotch sur la bouche ! Ça me saoule. Je monte dans ma chambre avant de faire un meurtre et décimer la moitié de ma famille. C'est avec les sourcils froncés au maxi que je monte lourdement les escaliers les laissant discuter de mon popotin dans le hall.

Enfin devant ma chambre je m'engouffre sans plus tarder dans mon entre mais me fige dès que j'y ai posé les pieds. Rose, du rose partout. Le petit bâtard à osé refaire ma chambre en mode princesse. Je vais le buter !

-ACKERMAN ! SALE ENFOIRÉ ! Hurlais-je à plein poumon.

Là c'est la goutte d'eau qui à fait débordé le vase. Je vais faire de sa vie un enfer et même le diable aura l'air d'un enfant de cœur à côté de moi. Prépare toi parce que je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir poussé dans mes retranchements. Ma mère est peut-être de ton côté mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de_ niker_ ta misérable vie de prince à deux balles. La troisième guerre mondiale a démarré et je vais la gagner. Prépare les mouchoirs car tu vas en avoir besoin.

Je vais aller prendre mon bain car pour le coup j'ai vraiment besoin de me détendre. Franchement, un jour je vais finir par être inculpé de meurtre pour avoir zigouillé le prince d'un royaume pommé. Au moins, les habitants pourront me remercie d'avoir mis Out connard de première. Ils pourront vivre en paix et moi je serais débarrassé de cette sangsue.

Serrant les dents, je me déshabille tout en me rendant à ma salle de bain qui bien sûr n'a pas échappée à la nouvelle déco. Laissant mes affaires joncher le sol. J'ouvre le robinet de ma baignoire et règle la température de l'eau. Pendant qu'elle se remplit je choppe du liquide moussant que je verse dans la flotte. Rapidement je tamise la lumière de la pièce et m'installe doucement dans l'eau chaude.

Oh, la vache que ça fait du bien de se détendre dans un bain moussant. Mes muscles sont tellement tendus depuis que j'ai rencontré l'OVNI Ackerman. Fermant les yeux je me laisse aller. Mais mon moment de sérénité ne pouvait pas durer longtemps avec l'emmerdeur qui me sert de fiancer. Soufflant agacé je fusille Livaï qui s'est installé tranquillement de l'autre côté de la baignoire. Franchement quelle sans gène celui-là.

-Ça va tranquille, je ne te dérange pas trop ? Demandais-je acide.

-Tu prenais trop de temps. Moi aussi je voulais prendre un bain et maintenant que nous allons cohabiter autant partager.

Son ton blasé a tout de suite eu le don de me foutre encore plus en rogne. Il veut vraiment se refaire castré ou quoi ? Un ricanement mauvais m'échappa, ma tête penchée en arrière. Je me redresse et capte son regarde avant de lui demander innocemment.

-Alors, les parties intimes ça va ? Pas trop endommagé ?

Sa réaction ne tarda pas, il me lança un regard de tueur. Le sourire aux lèvres, je me mets à quatre pattes et rampe jusqu'à lui. Pour le coup je peux dire merci à ma mère qui a fait installer une très grande baignoire dans ma salle de bain. Sans me gêner, je m'assois sur ses genoux et entoure sa taille de mes jambes.

Je plonge ma tête dans sous cou cachant ainsi le sourire sadique qui étire actuellement mes lèvres. Me reprenant, j'effleure délicatement sa peau avec ma bouche pour le stimuler et le frustrer. Ma main gauche caresse doucement son torse finement musclé avec la légèreté d'une plume.

D'un coup je me colle encore plus contre lui en un mouvement sec de mes hanches. Je fais exprès de laisser un gémissement sensuel. Contre mon ventre, je sens sa virilité en éveille ce qui me satisfait au plus au point. Continuant mon jeu, je descend lentement ma main vers l'objet de sa futur torture. D'abord, je l'effleure du bout des doigts le faisant grogner de mécontentement.

M'approchant de lui, je lèche ses lèvres pour ensuite les maltraitées avec mes dents. N'en pouvant déjà plus, il me choppe par la nuque et m'embrasse brutalement. Sa langue s'infiltre dans ma bouche venant chercher sa consoeur pour un balai endiablé. Sans ménagement, je sens son autre main saisir mon cul avant de venir titiller mon entrer avec l'un de ses doigts.

Laissant une nouvelle fois un gémissement retentir, je saisis plus fermement sa bite pour y débuter des mouvements de va-et-vient. Je l'entends pousser un soupir de plaisir sous mes caresses. Mais au moment où il allait faire pénétrer son doigt dans mon antre, je me relève et sors de la baignoire et attrape vite fait une serviette avant de quitter la salle de bain dans un rire sadique.

J'espère que ça t'apprendre, Ackerman. On ne provoque jamais un Jäger. Mais patience ne n'est que le début de ton calvaire. Je vais te faire payer ton audace. Me doutant qu'il n'avait pas dû que refaire ma chambre mais aussi ma garde robe. Je file m'enfermer dans la chambre de mes parents pour trouver une tenue qui m'irais à peu près dans les affaires de mon père.

* * *

**Coucou :)**

**Pour le coup on peut dire que Livaï à réveillé la bête qui dormait. Il va s'en prendre plein la gueule, là Eren est vraiment de mauvais poil. S'il croit qu'il l'a plutôt bien prit, il se fou le doigt dans l'oeil. Je suis désolée Livaï je t'aime mais Eren va vraiment te le faire payé cher et le coup du je te laisse en érection démerde toi, c'est gentil par rapport à ce qu'il te réserve encore. Nous viendront t'apporter des fleurs. **

**Comme vous l'avez comprit Eren à une autre ****vengeance sous le bras XD J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus. Parce que je vais bientôt être en période de révision, la publication va se ralentir et être assez aléatoire, je suis désolée mais je ne vous oublie pas ;)**

**PS: Merci à CarotteYaoi pour ta longue review, je suis contente que tu te sois laissée tenté par ma fic et j'ai vue que tu m'avais laissé une autre sur Ultimatum alors merci. C'est vrai que j'ai une imagination assez fleurissante qui j'espère vous convient à tout le monde :) Après c'est vrai qu'entre mes deux histoires il y a un gouffre lol. Celle-ci est plus pour me détendre et faire rire que l'autre est plus triste, plus émotive. En tout cas, j'espère que tu auras appréciez ce chapitre. Bisous.**

**Je vous dis à la prochaine avec cette fois ci la deuxième partie de la vengeance d'Eren et celle raté de Livaï mdr. **

**Bisous, Shimizu-sama**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

Non mais pour qui il se prend celui là. D'abord il s'incruste chez moi, puis il refait ma chambre et maintenant il monopolise mon bain. Ça va, c'est la fête là. Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça Ackerman, tu te fous le doigt profondément dans l'œil. Le coup dans les couilles ne suffit pas, bah attend voir ce que j'ai en réserve pour toi mon mignon.

Il a manqué de coup de pied au cul quand il était petit cet emmerdeur. Si j'avais été son père, ses fesses seraient tellement rouges qu'on les confondrait avec des tomates trop mûres. Je vais lui refaire son éducation et lui foutre les raclés qu'ils ne lui ont pas données quand il était gosse. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour se manger une tarte à cinq doigts dans la gueule.

Allez Eren, on se calme car ce qu'il veut c'est justement te foutre en rogne. Tu vas voir toi, je vais te dresser et après tu m'obéiras au doigt et à l'œil. Tu vas être un gentil toutou. Descendant en bas, je pilai face à la table qui avait été mise comme dans les restaurants pour riche avec l'argenterie et tout le tatouin. Mon petit canard en mousse, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore en tête l'autre empêcheur de tourner en rond ?

Assit à la table se trouvait ma sœur qui visiblement tirait la gueule, mon père avec un visage résigné et ma mère tout sourire tapotant l'une des places pour m'inciter à y poser mes jolies fesses. Papa se retourne vers moi avec un regard désolé semblant dire « pardon, je ne peux rien contre ta mère ». Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, j'ai bien compris que tu n'es bon à rien face à maman.

Soupirant discrètement pour ne pas attirer les foudres de ma mère, je m'assois sans faire de remarques. Rapidement, grincheux arriver pour sortir des portions individuelles de gratin de je ne sais pas quoi. Le connaissant, il a dû empoisonner la mienne. Il me sert avec un sourire goguenard qui me donne envie de lui faire bouffer la table, puis il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

Après un bon appétit et les louages de ma mère sur le magnifique repas qu'il nous a concocter pour mon plus grand malheur. Méfiant, je goutte du bout des lèvres la nourriture. Bah pour le coup, j'ai bien fait de me méfier, ce bougre a pimenté à mort mon gratin. Mais c'est bête pour toi chéri parce que j'ai l'habitude de manger grave épicé à cause de Mikasa.

Ouais, parce que Mikasa à beau être super intelligente et super douée en sport mais c'est une catastrophe en cuisine. Bien sûr, pour ne pas la vexer et lui faire plaisir j'ai toujours manger ce qu'elle me faisait et à force ça m'a renforcé l'estomac et insensibilisé le palet. Le piment ne me fait plus rien. Si on ne serait pas entrain de manger je t'aurais fait un _big_ câlin ma sœur chérie que j'aime plus que tout au monde.

-Mmm, c'est super bon. Tu devrais nous faire la cuisine plus souvent, Livaï. Dis-je en lui faisant un grand sourire.

J'ai faillis éclater de rire en le voyant sa mini décomposition. Oui, parce que n'oublions pas qu'à part froncer au possible les sourcils, monsieur n'a aucune expression du visage. Je parie qu'il doit ce faire des injections de Botox tous les mois. Trop faire la tronche donne des rides.

-Tu as de la chances mon chéri. Ton fiancé est un vrai cordon bleu.

-Oui, je sais maman. D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu peux me prêter ta carte de crédit ? J'aimerais, récompenser mon chéri pour le bon dîner qu'il nous a fait.

-Oh, c'est trop mignon. Bien sûr que tu peux et profites en pour te racheter des tenues pour ton séjour chez ton beau-papa et n'oublie pas d'acheter des cadeaux. Je ne te donne pas de limite, dépense autant que tu veux, trésor.

-_Yes_, merci maman ! Demain, je n'ai cours que le matin, je ferais les boutiques l'après-midi.

-Tu y vas avec Armin ? Me demande Mikasa qui à bien sentit que j'allais faire une connerie.

-Ouais, je vais lui demander demain matin.

-Il serait mieux que tu ailles en cours avec ta propre voiture, Eren. Me conseil mon père.

-Oui et tu emmèneras en même temps ton chéri en cours. Complète ma mère.

Depuis quand je suis un taxi, moi ? Maintenant, je sers aussi de chauffeur à sa majesté ?! Pff, emmerdeur un jour, emmerdeur toujours. Relevant la tête de mon assiette, je constate que Livaï est tourné vers moi avec un regard interrogateur.

-Quoi ? Râlais-je, toujours agacé de devoir servir de taxi.

-Depuis quand as-tu une voiture ? Me demande t-il.

-Bah, depuis que j'ai mon permis, logique quoi.

J'avoue, sur ce coup, je ne fais aucun effort mais faut dire aussi que c'est une question débile. Ici, on peut avoir son permis à 16 ans. Ok, c'est vrai que tout le monde n'a pas les moyens de se payer une belle bagnole, voir même une voiture tout court. Mais bon, quand on voit que Mikasa a une Camaro, faut se douter que moi aussi j'en ai une qui en jette.

merci, je ne suis pas débile ! Mais aux dernières nouvelles, c'est ta sœur qui t'emmène tous les jours au lycée.

Bravo Sherlock ! On n'aurait jamais deviné sans vous que ma sœur est, chaque matin et chaque soir, mon chauffeur attitré. Sans vous ce mystère n'aurait jamais été résolu, on vous doit une fière chandelle. Merci, d'avoir prit de votre temps pour analyser la situation.

-Ouais, bah on ne va pas aller avec chacun notre voiture alors qu'on va dans le même bahut.

-En effet, un peu de respect pour l 'environnement. Mais tu verras Livaï, Eren à une belle Aston martin Vanquish en V12, tu vas adorer, elle est confortable, blanche avec des bandes noires sur le capot et des vitres tintées. S'extasie ma mère.

Ma chère maman adorée à un goût très prononcé pour les voitures, je tiens ça d'elle d'ailleurs. J'ai choisis moi-même ma voiture à mes 16 ans avec son approbation. Par contre ma sœur à selon les dires de ma mère « un goût de merde » raison pour laquelle, maman à acheté la voiture de Mikasa sans lui laisser le choix.

Franchement, c'est la première fois que je l'entendais dire une obscénité. Le mot « merde » n'est en temps normal, pas dans son vocabulaire. Quoi que à mes 16 ans quand j'ai eu mon permis elle a criée « Bordel de Dieu, Yeaaah ! ». Croyez moi, ce jour là j'ai faillis faire un arrêt cardiaque. Mon pauvre cœur n'était pas loin de la rupture totale.

Fatiguée de toutes les taules qui me tombe dessus depuis mon retour. Je me lève de table en m'excusant et quitte la pièce pour me rendre dans la chambre d'ami pour dormir. S'il croit que je vais faire un somme dans « sa » chambre de princesse, il peut toujours faire le tour du quartier à poil.

Confortablement installer sous les couettes, je commençais à m'endormir pénard quand un poids fit pencher un côté du lit. Bien sûr, il n'est pas nécessaire d'être un génie pour savoir qui venait encore m'emmerder quand j'allais enfin pouvoir me reposer tranquillement sans qu'on vienne me les briser.

On ne peut même plus être tranquille nul part de nos jours, c'est fou. Mais attend voir, j'en ai pas finis avec toi. Je vais convaincre ton père de me soutenir dans notre guerre et tu vas perdre mon chéri.

L'ignorant totalement, je lui tourne le dos et ressert les couettes tout contre moi. Mais je sais très bien que cela ne va pas l'empêcher de me faire chier. Soupirant pour la énième fois, car en ce moment faut bien le dire, je soupire beaucoup plus qu'avant, alors évidemment, il retira mes couettes dans lesquelles je m'étais enroulé, pour se couler contre moi.

-Tu sais, le coup du je te laisse en plan avec une érection. N'est pas une bonne idée, mon cher fiancé.

-Ah bon ? Je croyais pourtant. Dis, tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de me coller ?

-Laisse moi réfléchir…Non !

RRR, je vais finir par faire une putain de crise de nerf si ça continu. M'en fou, si j'en fais une, c'est lui qui paye les fraies qui en résulteront. Ma famille est peut-être friquée mais la sienne l'est largement plus que la mienne, alors ça me fera des économies.

Puis le rappelant que j'avais une deuxième vengeance sur le feu. Je me relève du lit et file comme une fusée vers le bureau de mon père que j'ouvre à la voler sans même un regard à mon cher papa pour chourer un cachet dans un des tiroirs. Une fois, ma trouvaille dans les mains, je redescends dans la cuisine plus calmement.

Ma mère est toujours dans la pièce faisant la vaisselle tranquillement. Me voyant dans la cuisine, elle me sourit et me tend une tasse de chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly. Ma maman chérie me connaît trop bien. Et comme prévu, Livaï entre très peu de temps dans la cuisine avec les sourcils froncés. Je lui ai pourtant dis que trop faire la gueule donne des rides.

Souriant méchamment en relevant ma tasse contre mes lèvres, j'observe ma mère faire une thé noir pour Livaï. Ce mec adore le pisse mémé. Ouais, pour moi, le thé c'est du pisse mémé. Un problème de vessie, prenez du pisse mémé et vous noierez vos toilettes, encore plus violent que les chutes du Niagara. Parce contre, je vous déconseille de les prendre en photo cela parce que perso, ce n'est pas un bon souvenir. À moins, que vous aimiez les images hard.

Pendant que Livaï parle avec ma mère dans un coin de la cuisine. Je me lève discrètement de ma chaise et dévisse la gélule pour mettre dans la tasse de Livaï avec une cuillère de sucre en poudre. Puis, retourne m'asseoir l'air de rien sur ma chaise. Ni vue, ni connu, je t'embrouille, ma couille.

L'eau ayant finit de bouillir, ma mère verse la flotte dans la théière pour que le thé infuse. Plus ça va et plus j'ai du mal à me retenir de rire. J'avoue, ma vengeance n'est pas aussi originale que celle de Livaï, je dirais même que c'est un classique mais ça marche toujours aussi bien. Et ce qui est drôle, c'est qu'à chaque fois, ce n'est pas moi qui lui refile la boisson trafiquée. Je suis trop fort. La force est en moi.

N'ayant pas remarquer le nouveau venu dans la cuisine. Je me retrouve avec papa dans le dos. Je me retourne quand je sens l'une de ses mains sur mon épaule. Il me regarde avec un grand sourire sur le visage tout en me faisant un clin d'œil. Lui aussi à envie de rire et pour ne pas qu'on ne se fasse trahir par nos faces trop _happy_. On se tire dans le salon pour regarder la télé, l'air de rien, laissant ainsi mes adversaires dans la cuisine.

Je n'aurais qu'une seule chose à dire. Heureusement, il n'y a pas qu'une toilette dans cette baraque parce que si on n'a une envie présente dans un petit moment, on aurait été dans la merde. Ouais, c'est bien le mot. Car mon chéri d'amour, risque de monopoliser les chiottes pendant un sacré bout de temps. Ça va être sa nouvelle chambre, héhé. Je suis machiavélique.

Je vais vouer un culte. Un culte de quoi ? Un culte pour les laxatifs. Laxatif _POWER_ ! Si vous saviez comme je m'aime, là, tout de suite. Mon cher Livaï, parce que tu es le prince d'un pays fourré dans le trou du cul du monde, maintenant c'est ton trou du cul qui va expulser ton royaume. Tu me diras merci plus tard, mon petit cœur.

* * *

**Coucou mes amours XD **

**Me voici de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour mdr. Bon le chapitre n'est pas très gros mais je vous promet d'être dans les temps la semaine prochaine parce que le chapitre 14 est déjà rédigé hihi. **

**J'ai une question qui m'a été posée sur la longueur de mes chapitre vu qu'ils sont aléatoires à cause de ma période d'exam qui se termine lundi Yeaaah. Du coup, pour répondre à ta question Minianni, je n'ai pas fait un chapitre plus long car j'ai réussis à m'avancer dans la rédaction :).**

**Maoruwa: Merci de ta review, je prend en compte ta remarque et je ferais plus attention pour le chapitre 15 et ne t'inquiète pas ta review n'est pas brouillon, je suis contente que tu me dises ce que tu penses. **

**Je sais que vous attendez toutes le lemon mais il va falloir patienter encore un peu. Eren ne donne pas si facilement son petit cul de luxe puis plus on patiente meilleur c'est XD.**

**Je voulais aussi remercier mes nouvelles lectrices pour leurs reviews, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre :)**

**Et je souhaitais aussi faire un coucou à  .fukutaicho qui a toujours lu mes fic d'ailleurs en y repensant je suis entrain de me rappeler que faut que je termine Épouse moi c'est un ordre! le chapitre est sur mon autre ordinateur malheur à moi. Je vais me faire fouetter, torturer, éviscérer, désarticuler, brûler au bucher. En gros, je suis morte ! Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de me suivre fidèlement, je te demanderais bien en mariage mais je vais bientôt trépasser à cause de mon absence prolongée mdr. Pardon, pardon. Va falloir que je fasse vite fait mon testament. **

**Une fois que ma dernière épreuve sera passée, je vais me remettre à vous répondre correctement à chacune de vos reviews. En attendant, je vous fais de gros gros poutoux mouaaaah. **

**Shimizu-sama**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

Je ne vous raconte pas comment j'ai super bien dormis. Personne pour m'emmerder dans ma chambre provisoire. Le Pa-ra-dis ! Et je ne vous raconte pas la vitesse de Livaï pour aller au WC. Je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi rapide. Il devrait s'inscrire dans le club d'athlétisme, je suis sûr qu'il serait _number one_. Il a même dû battre un record de vitesse hier soir.

Parce contre maintenant, je ferais mieux de faire attention sinon, il risque de me piéger. Règle de survie numéro un, rester vigilant H24, règle numéro deux, ne pas se laisser distraire par qui et quoi que se soit et règle numéro trois, toujours avoir un plan de secours.

Désormais, je suis en mode survie dans une jungle hostile avec un animal féroce qui attend le bon moment pour me dévorer tout crue. Gloups, je ne donne pas cher de ma carcasse, il ne va rien en rester quand il en aura finit avec moi. Mais, pas d'inquiétude, je serais me sauver les miches. Ou du moins, je me plais à y croire.

En tout cas, hier soir j'étais pénard de chez pénard et ça, ça vaut tout l'or du monde. Une nuit de tranquillité absolue. Une douce vengeance fondant délicieusement sur ma langue. Oui, c'était le Nir-va-na ! Finalement, il peut rester le temps qu'il veut ici, il n'y a pas de problème. J'ai d'autre vacherie en réserve. Mon imagination est fleurissante en ce moment pour son plus grand déplaisir.

C'est en sautillant tout heureux que je descends dans la cuisine et bien sûr je fus accueilli par un regard de la mort qui tue de Livaï. Je lui souris d'un air bien trop scintillant pour un supposé innocent. Ahah, je suis _Dead_, mais je périrais heureux de ma connerie. J'aurais accomplis le plus important, ma vengeance ! Je vous assure, c'est essentiel pour mourir en paix. En tout cas, pour ce qui me concerne.

Franchement, j'ai l'impression d'être de plus en plus méchant depuis qu'il a déboulé dans ma vie comme un boulet de canon. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou non. Mais bon, faut bien survivre dans cette faune sauvage qu'est la vie et pour cela il faut devenir un chasseur. Je suis un chasseur qui a réussit l'exploit de foutre dans la merde, et ce dans tous les sens du terme, le roi de la jungle.

On a la classe ou on ne l'a pas ! Lui, il a perdu la sienne en affrontant le dieu des suicidaires en puissance. Ce sont toujours les suicidaires qui gagnent de toute façon. Dans mon petit monde merveilleux où les méchants sont des _loosers_. Et le grand méchant dans mon monde, c'est Livaï Ackerman, donc c'est logique qu'il finisse au fond de la cuvette des toilettes. Ah, il les aime mes toilettes.

-Tu me le payeras, gamin ! Prépare toi, je vais te montrer qui commande une fois qu'on sera dans mon royaume.

-Au secours, j'ai peur ! Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire tu te fou le doigt dans l'œil.

Il grogne et me balance sur la table. installé entre mes jambes, il me mord à sang dans le cou me faisant couiner comme une sourie. Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais ! Et bordel ça fait mal ! Je ne suis pas un bout de viande qu'on peut bouffer. Sale cannibale ! Sadique ! Homme de Cro-Magnon mal léché ! Psychopathe ! Malade mental ! Dégénéré chronique !

-Rah, lâche moi bon sang !

Évidemment, monsieur ressert sa prise. Je vais me le faire celui là ! Non, y a rien de sexuelle là dedans. De plus, je n'ai aucune attirance pour ce petit prétentieux pince-sans-rire. Puis, je vaux mieux que ça. Je mérite un beau prince, gentil, poli, agréable et plus grand que moi. Limite pour m'embrasser faudrait lui donner un escabeau à celui là.

-Tu fais chier, Ackerman ! Grognais-je.

Hé les gars, y a erreur sur la marchandise. Je veux un échange ou un remboursement. Ce prince est chiant, méchant, sadique, PETIT et il a une sale langue ! Je n'ai pas payé pour ça, moi !

_T'as rien payé du tout alors ferme là et sois content d'avoir un prince pendu au cou. T'imagine le nombre de filles et de mecs qui rêverait d'avoir un prince comme fiancé ? Bon c'est vrai, le tien n'est pas parfait comme les contes de fée mais justement ça le rend réel et ça fait son charme. Alors, maintenant tu arrêtes de te plaindre et tu dresses ton fauve ! Tu n'as qu'à t'acheter un fouet pour le faire obéir._

A vos ordres mon général ! Pour une fois, ma conscience n'a pas totalement tord. Un fouet ça serait pas mal. Le dresser aussi est une bonne idée. Yeaah, je vais m'éclater à faire du shopping. Par contre, juste une chose, son langage de marin n'a rien de charmant ! Ok, il est beau mais c'est superficiel, donc pas suffisant pour vouloir se marier avec ça ! Ma conscience est merdique, on me refourgue que de la camelote, c'est pas juste !

-Hum, pourtant, il semblerait que quelqu'un ici soit excité ! Ronronne t-il après m'avoir enfin lâché.

-Absolument p…

Je ne pus même pas finir ma phrase car ce sadique empoigna mon membre, qui apparemment venait de me trahir, me faisant gémir. Maintenant, je hais aussi mon corps. Si ça continu, il va falloir que je dresser une liste.

-C'est drôle, ton corps est plus honnête que ta bouche. Me susurre t-il a l'oreille.

-Bâtard ! Laisse moi part…iiiir !

Enfoiré, il a décidé de me torturer. Le revers de la médaille, hein ?! Il va me faire quoi encore ? Me laisser insatisfait comme j'ai fais hier ou me prépare t-il un truc pire ? _Ich bin in Schwierigkeiten_ (je suis en difficulté). _Scheiße_ ! (Merde !) Mon dieu, c'est pas bon, je commence à penser en allemand et quand c'est le cas c'est que je suis dans de beaux draps. D'ailleurs un lit aurait été bien plus confortable que la table. Zut, à quoi je pense encore, moi ?! Ça ne tourne plus rond là dedans !

Étrangement, j'étais très, très conscient des caresses de Livaï. Ce mec va me faire avoir une crise cardiaque à un jeune âge. Me soulevant un peu, il abaisse le bas de jogging que j'avais emprunté à mon père, ainsi que mon boxeur et les descends suffisamment pour qu'il puisse taquiner mon membre déjà bien éveillé.

Je me sens comme une marionnette dans ses mains. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais dès qu'il me touche mon corps à envie de lui. Faudra un jour qu'il m'explique son secret. En attendant, sa main a arrêté de taquiner ma verge pour venir titiller mon entré. Un de ses doigts vient caresser le contour. Puis sans prévenir, il m'enfonce son doigt d'un seul coup ce qui me fait pousser un cri étouffé par sa bouche contre la mienne. Quand je vous dis et redis que ce mec est un pure sadique !

Je n'en reviens pas, j'ai son doigt en moi. Pourquoi, ce serait forcément moi le Uke dans cette histoire, hein ? D'une je suis plus grand que lui, de deux, ok il est plus fort mais je suis celui qui a été le plus suicidaire et trois, bah y a pas de trois parce que ce n'est pas à mon avantage. Et merde ! Je crois que cette fois il m'a vraiment eut. À dieu, orgueil, à dieu fierté mal placé, à dieu dignité.

Je sens son doigt bouger en moi, me faisant ressentir des sensations que je n'aurais jamais crus possible à cet endroit. Au début, c'est bizarre mais après, une fois habitué, c'est…agréable. Mon dieu, je deviens taré ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai dû manger un truc qu'il ne fallait pas, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Il a mit quoi dans son gratin hier soir ? Je parie, qu'il ne l'a pas seulement méga pimenté.

-Tu n'as pas encore compris, Jaeger. Tu seras bientôt mon époux, que tu le veuilles ou non, et cela signifie que nous allons devoir consommer notre mariage.

-La partie n'est pas encore finie. J'ai jusqu'à notre mariage pour te mettre échec et mat !

Ses doigts accélèrent leurs cadences me faisant gémir de plus en plus. J'ai beau essayé de les retenir mais rien à faire les sensations son tellement grisantes. L'enfoiré veut me faire jouir sur la table de la cuisine. Manquerais plus que ma mère ou mon père débarque.

-J'aimerais voir ça, gamin ! Me répond t-il en me mordillant le cou.

La respiration hachée, je veux lui renvoyer une réplique bien sentit mais ses doigts sorte pour se renfoncer plus profondément, atteignant ainsi un point sensible qui me fait crier de plaisir. Il répète encore et encore son mouvement me faisant hurler à chaque fois. Je n'en peux déjà plus. Cette fois, je dois bien m'avouer vaincu.

-Tu voulais dire quelque chose, bébé ? Ricane Livaï avant de me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

Je jure que j'aurais sa peau d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Merde, il ne peut pas me faire jouir avec ses doigts ! Finalement, je suis devenu une marionnette dans ses mains, mais comment résisté au plaisir qu'il me donne.

-Humm, tu aimes ça quand mes doigts jouent en toi !

-Aaaaaah ! Non…C'est…C'est faux !

À l'entente de ma réponse, il ricane et m'embrasse brutalement forçant la barrière de mes lèvres pour venir malmener ma langue pendant que ses doigts ce font plus violant en moi.

-Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, Jäger ! Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt ma queue viendra culbuter ton point le plus sensible et je te ferais atteindre l'orgasme.

Sa voix roque et sensuelle finit de m'emmener sur le bord me faisant jouir dans un dernier râle de plaisir. Essoufflé et fatiguée je m'accroche à Livaï cachant mes joues rougies dans le creux de son cou.

J'ai honte ! Ma première expérience sexuelle, sans compter la pipe et la branlette que j'ai donné à Livaï, s'est fait sur la table de ma cuisine alors que j'en suis sûr mes parents on tout entendu et attendent sûrement qu'on est finit nos petites affaires pour mettre les pieds dans la pièce. Puis, il s'avère que j'ai adoré me faire sodomiser par lui et je suis près à parier qu'il a un air satisfait collé au visage.

Bravo, ce coup ci, c'est toi le champion mais tu ne l'emporteras pas au Paradis, c'est moi qui te le dis. Je trouverais bien une autre vengeance pour reprendre la tête de notre bataille. Je me décolle enfin de lui après avoir repris mes esprits et le pousse un peu pour que je puisse me rhabiller illico presto.

Sans un regard pour lui je saute de la table et m'apprête à sortir de la cuisine quand il me choppe par le bras. Je tourne ma tête vers lui pour lui lancer mon regard le plus menaçant, ce qui bien sûr, ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid.

-La prochaine fois, nous irons plus en profondeur. Prépare toi, Jäger, le jeu ne fait que commencer.

Il me relâche et s'en va, me laissant estomaquer dans la cuisine comme un pauvre clodo. Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression de perdre du terrain contre lui. Ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout même. Si ça continue, je vais perdre le combat. Il me faut absolument un plan pour contrer sa prochaine attaque. Perdu dans mes pensés, je n'ai pas entendu ma mère entrer.

-Dis donc, mon chéri. Livaï a l'air d'être un sacré coup pour t'avoir faire crier comme ça. Je n'aurais jamais pensée que mon fils soit aussi vocal.

Tuez-moi, je vous en supplie ! La vie est trop méchante avec moi. J'ai qu'une envie, là, tout de suite, c'est de m'enterrer dans un trou et de ne plus en sortir. Genre, le mythe du philosophe qui vie en ermite dans sa grotte perdu au fin fond de la montagne. Bah, là, en ce moment, j'aimerais bien faire pareil. Si vous ne savez pas quoi m'offrir à noël, maintenant vous avez une idée de cadeau !

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 14 que j'avais promis à la base. **

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissées une review pour me faire par de leurs avis et ressentiments et je souhaite m'excuser auprès de vous. Je suis peut-être un peu, beaucoup montée sur mes grands chevaux, je l'avoue. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais continuer ma fiction et donc il y aura bien une suite jusqu'à ce que je finisse cette histoire et pour l'instant cette fiction n'est pas terminée donc les chapitres suivront celui là.**

**On se retrouve donc pour la suite en fin de semaine ou début de semaine prochaine**

**Bisous :)**

**Je ne sais pas pour vous mais après avoir écris une longue réponse à Guest-BG je me sens chaud patate. **

Réponse à « Guest-BG»

Vu que j'ai eu l'immense honneur (note l'ironie) d'avoir une réponse de ta part, je vais répondre point par point à ton semblant de review. N'hésite pas à prendre un dictionnaire si tu ne comprends pas tout.

**1er point :**

Sais-tu au moins ce qu'est une crise d'hystérie ? Non, parce que, là, on peut légitimement avoir de gros doute. Et pour répondre à ton : « t'as oubliée les 145 commentaires qui disent « lol, marrant, continue »? » Et bien figure toi que non je n'ai pas de problème de mémoire, merci de poser la question. De plus, ton « tu essayes juste à faire chialer tes fans » bah, t'essayes de faire dans le mélodramatique ? Attend, je vais sortir les mouchoirs. Oui, c'est vrai que j'ADORE qu'on me supplie à genoux de revenir. Prosternez vous devant ma magnificence ! Alors que j'ai simplement dis que je mettais en pause et non que je l'arrêtais. Tu vois y à une grosse différence entre les deux.

Maintenant, je vais expliquer la PAUSE de ma fiction. Ma fiction DÉBILE, est basée sur l'HUMOUR et je ne vais pas rendre mes chapitres encore plus DÉBILE qu'ils ne le sont déjà par manque d'humour. Ça serait dommage, après tout ma fiction ne vole déjà pas très haut. Et ma pause comptait durer seulement deux ou trois semaines mais là juste parce que tu me fais rire, je vais là continuer dès à présent, parce qu'au final, je ne lis qu'une personne qui essaye de se la raconter mais qui au final fait plus chier qu'autre chose. Quand tu essayes d'argumenter, fait au moins en sorte d'avoir un contenu solide, parce que là c'est aussi fragile qu'un château de carte.

**2ème point :**

De plus, c'est la faute, de personne comme toi, et je ne parle pas seulement en mon Nom, que des auteurs arrêtent définitivement leurs fictions. Si tu utilises tes neurones, tu pourrais voir, que certaines personnes écrivent pour se détendre, soulager une peine, partager leurs passions, mais le fait que des personnes aimant rabaisser les autres parce qu'ils souffrent d'un complexe quelconque viennent cracher leurs obscénités, font que désormais, les auteurs ne veulent pour certain même plus écrire alors qu'ils ont de bonne idées et une bonne plume et même s'ils n'ont pas une bonne plume, ça se travail avec des remarques constructives.

**3ème point :**

Parlons à présent de mon égo et de ton anonymat. C'est la partie que je préfère dans ta review, j'ai tellement ris que je m'en tenais les côtes. Franchement, tu as de l'humour. T'as pensée à devenir comique ?

Pour clarifier d'abord ton anonymat. Sais-tu qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de créer un compte pour signer une review ? Surtout celle qui dénigre le travail d'un auteur. Après tout, tu n'as pas eu de mal à insulter mon travail, donc il n'était pas si dur de mettre un pseudo à la fin de tes remarques au Grand Dieu, intelligentes. Çà ne fait que montrer qu'au final, tu n'es pas capable d'assumer tes paroles. D'où le mot « lâcheté » que j'ai employée. Encore une fois, ton argument fait pitié.

Je vais être super sympa et te révéler un fait véridique. Tout homme à le droit de rester dans l'anonymat mais sur internet cet anonymat donne le sentiment de supériorité. Les hommes (traduction : les personnes) pensent ne pas avoir à rendre compte des préjudices qu'ils peuvent engendrer. Ce qui est faux ! Mais parce que la protection de la personne est importante, elle a le droit d'user d'un pseudonyme pour ne pas révéler son identité. De plus, le mot « débile » même s'il est léger en terme d'insulte est contre les lois internet qui impose le respect (Je te fais un cours de droit sur la cybercriminalité en plus facile). De plus, un pseudo, permet à la personne qui reçoit une obscénité de répondre à la personne en utilisant son pseudo. À moins, que tu préfère qu'on te surnom « machin » ?

Passons maintenant à mon égo, YEAAAH ! Si ton niveau d'écriture équivaut à ton niveau d'argumentation légère, je préfère demander à quelqu'un d'autre d'écrire ma biographie. Tu ne m'en voudras pas, j'en suis sûre.

**4ème point :**

La liberté d'expression. Celle là aussi était pas mal. Quand tu dis « Même si certains ils devraient y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'en faire usage », tu t'identifies, je suppose. C'est amusant, tu utilises des termes que tu ne métrises pas totalement voir carrément pas. Même la liberté d'expression à ses limites. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les magazines sont trainés en justice. Et insulter sans point valable fait partit des limites. Si tu veux jouer sur ce point, on peut toujours le faire, mais j'espère que tu as une bonne connaissance du droit qui ne se résume pas à internet, sans quoi tu risques de perdre le débat. Et une chose en plus, tu ne dis pas ce que « tu penses », tu dénigres avec l'intelligence d'un enfant de maternel qui dit « t'es pas beau » à un autre enfant.

**5ème point :**

Pour finir, mon argumentation qui, elle est construite, je dirais ceci : « Ah bon, je croyais pourtant que le monde tourne autour de moi, zut alors ! J'ordonne que tout le monde tombe en admiration sur ma fiction ! » Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui te crois supérieur aux autres ? Non parce qu'à vu d'œil, c'est le cas.

**6ème point : **

Oh un personnage de manga ça peut s'adresser à un auteur de fanfiction. Tu m'en apprends des choses dis donc. Dis moi, tu n'aurais pas un problème là? À ta place, je commencerais à me poser des questions.

Une syncope, bah voyons, t'as pas fais médecine toi. Heureusement que tu n'es pas médecin ça ferais peur. Je pense pour ma part, que s'il existait une pilule anti-débilitée, tu en aurais grand besoin. Et pour ta remarque, je prend les critiques CONSTRUCTIVES ta première remarque n'en est pas une. Et mes fans comme tu le dis si bien, m'en font aussi et je les prends en compte et j'apprécie et je le leur dis. Mais insulter le travail de quelqu'un c'est juste mesquin et sans valeur. Tu peux toujours parler, je n'en ai rien à cirer. Je vais continuer à pourrir l'espace fanfiction avec ma fiction et j'aurais le loisir de te faire chier, mais surtout ne pense pas que je fais ça pour toi car mes fans (dont tu as insultés leur goût de lecture) aime ma fiction et apprécie de pouvoir se détendre. Car c'est justement le but de cette fiction et je compte bien poursuivre dans ce but et finir ce que j'ai commencé.

De plus, mes fans pour certain(e)s ont un message pour toi. Je te laisse le soin de les lires. Parce qu'en me critiquant tu critiques aussi mes fans et ça tu vois c'est petit. Tu insinue que je ne respect pas le caractère des personnages, ce qui n'est pas le cas, j'ai simplement poussée à l'extrême un trait de caractère du personnage. C'est-à-dire l'entêtement d'Eren et le côté grincheux de Livaï.

En revanche, toi, tu te prend pour une experte en SNK, une personne qui connaît tout mieux que tout le monde et bien vois tu, tu sais comment partir car comme mes fans l'ont fait remarquer, tu pourris l'ambiance et tu n'es pas désiré ici. Chacun a certes ces opinions et ces goût en matière de lecture mais quand on aime pas on ne vient pas ennuyer l'auteur on va lire autre chose.

Tu es le genre de personne qui ne sait pas vivre en société. Je vais écouter ce qu'on me dit, et je vais suivre le conseil d'une de mes lectrices et t'ignorer. Parce que j'ai le droit d'écris ce qui me plaît. Ma soit disant immaturité va rester sur cette fiction que cela plaise ou non.

**7ème point :**

Mon anglais se porte très bien tout comme ma crack fiction. C'est pour cela qu'on va continuer à écrire. Si tu crois m'atteindre avec ça, c'est raté. Et je dirais pour reprendre l'expression que tu as employée.

La pertinence de ta remarque va de paire avec ma crack fiction.

Au plaisir de ne plus te revoir


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

Après cet épisode de la matinée, je n'ai pas montré ma bouille jusqu'à l'heure du départ. Je me sentais trop gêné et je le suis encore d'ailleurs. Vous imaginez, vous êtes avec votre mec, bon okay, je ne sors pas avec sa magnificence mais quand même, et votre mère ce pointe même pas une minute après avoir fait des trucs cochons pour vous dire que votre « copain » est un bon coup, pas plus perturbé que ça, limite super _Happy_.

Merde, je vais en faire des cauchemars. La vie est si injuste. Pourquoi, c'est toujours moi qui prends ? Trop la honte ! Je veux mourir. Si déjà ici je me mange une honte pas possible, je n'imagine même pas quand on sera dans son royaume. Je vais avoir du mal à survivre. C'est vraiment dur d'être moi. Je devrais demander des vacances tous fraies payés pour me préparer aux batailles à venir.

C'est avec une tête à faire peur que j'ouvre le garage. J'imagine que vous allez vous dire, mais dans quelle tenue vas-tu en cours ? Eh bah raté, pas en vêtement de princesse. Encore une fois, j'ai piqué des vêtements à mon père. Grâce à Dieu ou pas, il porte de temps en temps des jeans avec des chemises pas trop moche. Bon, c'est un peu grand mais ça va faire l'affaire pour une mâtiné. J'en connais un qui doit être déçu.

Tiens en parlant du loup, on en voit le bout de la queue. Sans vilain jeu de mot, hein ! Il me regarde de haut en bas. Il doit regretter de ne pas avoir refait aussi la garde de robe de mon père. Il relève la tête vers moi et me balance un « tsk ». Ouais, monsieur est déçu. Il croit quoi ? Que je vais me ramener au lycée en mode princesse avec les talons, le maquillage et la robe qui prend plus de place que deux vaches dans un champ ? Pff, il peut toujours rêver. Jamais de la vie !

Sans rien dire de plus il s'approche de moi et me pique ma clé de voiture et s'installe au volant. Bah, ça va, la vie est belle ! Genre je vais le laisser conduire ma voiture. Il est culotté celui là ! Tu ne veux pas que je te refile des coussins pour faire rehausseur ? Avec ta taille tu n'arriveras même pas à voir au dessus du volant mon pauvre gars. C'est ça d'être un nain. Tu es fais pour décorer les jardins pas pour conduire une voiture.

Ne voulant de toute façon ne pas me prendre la tête plus que nécessaire. Je ne dis rien et m'installe côté passager. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Il sort la voiture du garage et nous emmène au lycée. Le trajet ce fait dans un silence religieux. Dans le parking, je lui arrache mes clés des mains et me barre vers mon premier cours de la matinée à une vitesse grand V pour ne pas avoir à traiter avec son altesse.

C'est d'une humeur maussade que les heures défilent. Je crois que mes mauvaises ondes sont tellement sombres que même _Horseface_ n'a même pas cherché à me les briser en me voyant. Il est moins suicidaire que moi celui la. Tant mieux, il vivra plus longtemps. Arrivé à l'heure du midi et donc à la fin de mes cours pour aujourd'hui, je choppe le bras de Armin et le traine avec moi sur le parking.

-Bon Eren, crache le morceau ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas depuis ce matin ?

-Y a rien ! Je… Allons manger.

-Très bien, on va manger mais après tu me racontes ce qui ne va pas. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me prendre pour un idiot. Tout le monde a bien vu qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas chez toi !

Je lève les mains en l'air en signe de reddition et monte dans ma voiture tout en râlant dans ma barbe imaginaire parce que monsieur son altesse royal étant trop petit à déréglé mon siège et que maintenant je dois l'abaisser et l'éloigner du volant. Il n'aurait pas put prendre des coussins en guise de rehausseur !

Je souffle un bon coup histoire de me calmer parce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'un vieux de 80 ans qui ronchonne à longueur de temps pour un oui ou pour un non. Il va vraiment falloir que j'arrête sinon je n'ose même pas imaginer à quoi je ressemblerais dans dix ans.

Aujourd'hui il fait beau et ma pauvre voiture ressemble à un four. Armin et moi allons finir par cuire malgré les vitres grandes ouvertes. Heureusement le centre commercial est en vu, oura ! Maintenant, il faut que je trouve une place dans le parking souterrain car il est hors de question que je laisse ma voiture bouillir au soleil.

Après avoir tourné pendant plusieurs minutes, j'ai finis par trouver une place pour me garer. Avec Armin on se dirige vers notre restaurant préféré mais je sais qu'à la seconde où on sera installé, il va me bombarder de question. Il peut parfois être pire qu'un flic lors d'un interrogatoire.

Assit à notre table préférer avec un coca en face de nous, je savoure ma dernière minute de répit avant que je sois obligé de cracher le morceau. Je bois une gorgé de ma boisson et me lance à l'eau car Armin à beau être patient mais faut pas non plus le prendre pour une truffe.

-Bah voilà, je suis…je suis…En fait je ne sais même pas où j'en suis. C'est vrai quoi, je reviens d'Allemagne et bang un tas d'emmerde me tombe dessus. Je sais « tu devrais être habitué », mais je ne m'attendais clairement pas à ça ! Merde, tu en connais combien qui se frite d'entrer de jeu avec un pseudo prince de pacotille déclenchant une troisième guerre mondiale dans un jeu de « ma vengeance sera plus terrible que la tienne » ?

-Faut dire que pour le coup, on peut le dire, tu as fais fort. Me répond Armin avec un sourire amusé.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu te rend compte que maintenant à cause de notre jeu de vengeance, je me retrouve fiancé avec ce trou du cul ?

-Ne te plains pas ! Au moins il est canon, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais te marier avec le principal Pixis.

-Oh mon dieu, ne parle pas de malheur !

-Et je ne parlerais pas d'un jeu de vengeance mais plutôt du chat et de la souris. Après, en vue de votre futur mariage, je dirais qu'il est le chat et toi la souris qu'il va dévorer.

-Merci ! Ouais, merci Armin, je me sens vachement mieux maintenant que tu me dis ça ! Dis-je sarcastique. Rappel moi, avec qui es tu ami, lui ou moi ? Non, parce que là on pourrait se poser la question.

-Voyons Eren, tu vois bien que la guerre est déjà perdue d'avance.

-Pas du tout ! Je peux encore gagner. Il faut simplement que je trouve une solution. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a réussit à embobiner ma mère, que je ne peux pas me mettre dans la poche son daron. Je vais y arriver coûte que coûte !

-Eren. Soupire légèrement Armin. Tu t'entêtes alors qu'au fond ce n'est pas ce jeu que tu veux gagner. Tu te voiles la face depuis le début.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-C'est très simple. Parle moi de lui.

-Que veux tu que je te dise ?! Il m'insupporte et oh bordel qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve avec son ton froid et condescendant. Môssieur balais dans l'arrière train. Il aime qu'on lui obéisse mais on n'est pas ses chiens ! Tout le monde ne s'agenouille pas devant son altesse royal pince-sans-rire. Aaaaah, le Prince des nains se croit en plus de ça irrésistible. Il croit que parce que Môssieur est bien gaulé que je vais craquer pour lui et écarter les cuisses bien gentiment comme un bon toutou bien dressé ?! Et bien, il se trompe ! Oui il est putain de magnifique et sa voix aussi barbante soit-elle me fait craquer tout comme j'aime quand il me touche mais ça reste le roi des trous du cul ! Finis-je par crier ma dernière phrase.

C'est le souffle court que je baisse la tête en me rendant compte que les clients présents dans le restaurant me dévisagent. Armin quant à lui fait comme si de rien était et sourit tendrement pour ma plus grande incompréhension.

-Et bien, c'est le plus long discours enflammer que j'ai entendu. Même Jean n'a jamais eu le droit à autant d'attention et pourtant vous vous chamailler pas mal.

-Armin, couinais-je.

-Ouvre les yeux, Eren ! N'as tu pas remarqué ? Depuis ton retour, ton attention n'a été fixée que sur Livaï. D'habitude tu aurais tourné la page et voilà mais pas avec lui. Tu ne t'es presque pas engueuler avec Jean, un exploit tenant du miracle si tu veux mon avis, et se miracle s'appelle Livaï Ackerman. Tu l'as dans la peau, il t'obsède mais tu as trop peur de te l'avouer.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Armin ! Sérieux, tu délires là !

-Non, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus lucide. Tu réalises que tu l'insultes tout en le complimentant ? Que tes yeux s'illuminent quand tu parles de lui. Je parie même que sa présence te perturbe et que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu utilises tes « vengeances » pour masquer le fait qu'il est loin de te laisser indifférent. Eren arrête de te bercer d'illusion.

-Je ne peux pas…Ce n'est pas possible. Il…Il est grossier et autoritaire et…Je ne suis pas…Je…Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est que j'ai ? Ce mec me fou des migraines carabinées même quand il n'est pas là. Dis-je en cognant mon front contre la table.

-Pense à ce que je viens de te dire et tu verras l'expression qui dit, « il n'y a qu'un pas entre haine et amour », prend tout son sens quand il en vient à vous deux.

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains en pensant que finalement Armin ne m'aide pas plus que ça avec ses conneries. Comme si je pouvais ressentir quelque chose pour un mec aussi imbuvable. Non, ce n'est pas possible, strictement improbable, littéralement une grosse blague.

Oh bordel de shit ! Je hais de plus en plus ma vie. J'ai une vie de merde et même des toilettes de luxe en or et pierres précieuses ne pourront jamais la rendre moins merdique.

Armin, mon faux frère, ricanait tranquillement de ma gueule tout en mangeant pénard son entrer alors que moi je ressemblais à une bouse étaler sur une table. Franchement, pas que je souhaite qu'on s'apitoie sur mon sort, mais il faut être honnête, je fais clairement pitié.

**Coucou mes chéri(e)s **

**Et oui comme promis je suis bien de retour en ce samedi soir. Je vous remercies pour vos reviews réconfortant franchement j'avais parfois la larme à l'œil et une autre fois j'étais morte de rire. **

**Finalement, mes résultats sont tombés et il va falloir que j'aille prendre rendez vous chez un cardiologue pour une vérification plus poussée. Le médecin m'annonce ça alors que je fais du Kendo et que si le cardiologue me donne une mauvaise nouvelle je dois arrêter mon sport. J'essaye de ne pas partir avec trop d'idée noire en tête car le médecin m'a quand même laissée continuer le Kendo donc c'est déjà pas mal, maintenant je croise les doigts pour que le cardiologue ne me donne pas une mauvaise nouvelle. **

**Je vais arrêter avec la déprime car le chapitre 15 est enfin posté, miracle mdr. Le chapitre 16 sera posté soit la semaine prochaine soit celle d'après. Et pour ceux qui suivent ****Ultimatum**** le chapitre sortira demain **

**Chaton :**** Aaaaaah non pas des rides ! Je veux du botoxe ! Quoi que avec ça je vais ressembler à une statue mouais je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux les rides ou le visage figé. Bah je vais plutôt choisir la porte de sortie qui dit no stress XD. Comme je l'ai dis plus haut mon teste est bof du coup je veux bien un câlin snif. Je ne veux pas aller au cardiologue ! Il me faut une tonne de carotte. **

**Lilisu :**** Oh une déclaration d'amour (****les yeux avec pleins d'étoiles) Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements cela me fais très plaisir surtout dans un moment comme celui ci. Qui sait c'est peut être Livaï qui va regretter de l'emmener chez lui XD ? Mais en attendant notre petit Eren est dans le déni****. **

**Guest :**** Yeah je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. (Oui je sais je sors et je reviens quand j'aurais toute ma tête) Pauvre clavier au moins on sait quoi t'offrir pour noël mdr **

**Arya39 :**** Merci beaucoup XD et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Il ne se passe pas grand chose mais Eren avait un peu besoin de la vision de notre cher Armin sur sa situation****.**

**Mika-chu :**** Merci beaucoup **** T'inquiète pas quoi qu'il arrive je vais réussir à gérer. **

**Minianni :**** Ah ah désolée de t'avoir fais un peu peur ce n'était pas voulu **** Je vais me reposer le plus possible et mes ami(e)s me prennent mes cours quand je me sens trop mal pour rester dans l'amphi. L'histoire de la porte me fais penser à une amie qui ne faisait pas attention et qui a faillit se prendre une porte vitrée mdr. Ah j'ai jamais regardé ça, je vais peut être mis mettre merci **** je te redirais si j'aime bien. Sincèrement merci et je vais frotter mon index ****. Bisous.**

**PetiteOtaku21 :**** Je ne crois pas mais je suis contente de voir celle ci **** Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bisous.**

**Alycia Panther :**** Merci ça me fais plaisir **

**Audrey Takarai :**** Ah bon je ne savais pas que tu avais parler à une de mes amies, je me demande qui sait, tu as titillée ma curiosité XD. Elle a dû oubliée de me le dire. Non, je comptais continuer mais entre le travail et ma santé qui joue toujours au Yoyo mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais continuer ma fiction. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. **

**MiuFanfiction :**** Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas laissée de review avant, le fait que tu as lu ma fiction me fait amplement plaisir ****. Eren n'est pas un soumis dans cette fiction du moins si on ne compte pas leurs galipettes XD Quant à Livaï il est vexé et excité de ce faire tenir tête pauvre petit chou. La suite de Ultimatum c'est pour demain pas de soucis. Je vais à peu près bien il y a des moments ou ça va et d'autre où j'ai besoin de m'allonger c'est chiant mais je gère. Oui c'est un truc avec des ventouses super chiantes (en plus j'ai du enlever mon piercing au nombril en forme de démon pour pas perturber l'appareil) qui mesure l'électricité du cœur, du moins c'est à peu près ce qu'à dit le médecin. Merci et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, bisous **


	16. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

Finalement nous avons manger sans refaire allusion à ma soit disant obsession. Mais maintenant que nos estomacs sont bien pleins, nous allons devoir partir en mission très importante, refaire ma garde robe disparu et trouver un cadeau pour mon « beau-père ». On se croirait presque dans mission impossible, ou tout du moins, dans ma tête. Quoi que le titre aurait plutôt dû être un truc du genre mission improbable.

Bah oui, imaginez que vous vivez une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et un jour vous vous réveillé un matin en étant fiancé à un trou du cul…euh, je veux dire, prince dont vous allez rencontrer le patriarche dans un royaume situé on ne sait où alors que techniquement, si on emploie les termes des périodes seigneuriales, vous êtes un paysan, un gueux, un moins que rien.

On n'est pas dans un conte de fée, le beau prince – le trou du cul – n'a pas le coup de foudre pour la pauvre jeune fille – pour l'abruti qui n'a malheureusement pas de chance – et finissent par se marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfant – grand dieu, non ! – et je n'aurais jamais imaginer et ni souhaiter d'ailleurs, de finir fiancé avec un prince.

J'échange ma place quand vous voulez, c'est gratuit, y a aucun fraie à payer, par contre c'est non ré échangeable. Vous le voulez, vous le gardez ! Je vous préviens quand même, en guise de solidarité, ce mec est un boulet complet. Maintenant, c'est à vos risques et périls.

Aaah, si seulement je pouvais réellement l'échanger. Je suis sûr qu'une fille en voudrait. Peut-être que dans son royaume je pourrais éventuellement le refourguer à quelqu'un ? Idée à creuser. Quoi que, je risque d'avoir un peu de mal si j'ai le roi derrière le dos. Je n'ai vraiment pas hâte d'y être. En plus on sera sur son terrain et je serais nettement désavantagé.

Avec Armin, on a fait le tour des boutiques de fringues et de chaussure. Grâce au conseil de mon meilleur ami j'ai pus refaire ma garde de robe. Mais j'ai tout de même l'impression de mettre fais manipuler par mon pote qui m'a fait exclusivement acheté des tenues assez _hot_, qui colle bien à mon corps comme une seconde peau. Fin bon, c'est quand même mieux que les robes de princesses du trou du cul international.

Je devrais peut-être lui trouver un déguisement de HellBoy et le foutre dans son armoire et surtout faire un feu de joie avec ses vêtements pour invoquer la chance. Un peu à la mode indienne mais ne compté par sur moi pour porté leur « chapeau » à plume.

Mon dieu ça ne va plus dans ma tête, ce mec m'a ramollit le cerveau. Bon, j'ai une question importante là. Qu'est ce qu'on offre à son beau père, surtout s'il est roi, que vous le connaissez pas du tout et que vous ne cherchez pas à faire bonne impression mais ne voulez pas non plus vous faire massacrer pour être impolie ?

Si je lui achète une bonne bouteille de vin, il pourrait se vexer en pensant que je le prend pour un alcoolique ou qu'il a des goûts de merde pour choisir son vin. Quoi que je ne sais même pas s'il boit du vin.

Je ne vais pas non plus lui offrir des fleurs ça ferait trop bizarre. Des gâteaux allemands, avec l'excuse de vouloir lui faire découvrir les délices de mon pays d'origine. Comme ça, je fais ma bonne intention du jour et je me le mets dans la poche et le trou du cul et moi sommes à égalités.

En ce moment je me prends limite pour un militaire qui échafaude des plans de guerre. Quoi que ce n'est pas totalement faux dans le cas présent. Je suis en pleine troisième guerre mondial et je m'apprête à faire déposer les armes à mon ennemi numéro un. Mais c'est aussi une mission de sauvetage, pour épargner mes fesses.

Non mais sérieux, vous avez vu la taille de son pénis, il n'est pas normal. C'est un bazooka ce truc ! Allez vous prendre ça dans le cul et vous allez comprendre votre douleur. Moi je préfère protéger mon arrière train, je ne suis pas maso à ce point là même si on pourrait parfois se poser des questions.

Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je dois rentrer chez moi pour affronter le fauve mais avant direction boutique spécialisé en friandise allemande puis on ressort l'artillerie lourde, ne pensez pas à quelques choses de pervers, je suis totalement sérieux. Ma maison est devenu un champ de bataille.

La fin de journée est déjà arrivé, j'ai acheter les gâteaux pour le beau papa et j'ai déposé Armin chez lui même si je serais bien resté dormir chez lui pour éviter le trou du cul mais d'un autre côté ma fierté m'empêche de me comporter comme une poule mouillée. Je suis un Jäger, je suis une bête de combat ! Ou du moins parfois j'ai l'impression que je n'essaye que de m'en convaincre.

Soudain, mon moral est en baisse. Je repense à ce que m'a dit Armin :

« _Ouvre les yeux, Eren ! N'as tu pas remarqué ? Depuis ton retour, ton attention n'a été fixée que sur Livaï _».

C'est normal d'être fixé sur lui, j'ai quand même été renvoyé à cause de lui. Il m'a bousillé ma première journée. En plus, je me suis fais engueulé par ma mère et croyez moi, vous ne voudriez pas être sur son mauvais côté.

« _Tu l'as dans la peau, il t'obsède mais tu as trop peur de te l'avouer. _»

Pourquoi aurais-je peur de m'avouer que j'aime quelqu'un ? Je ne suis pas une mauviette. Tout simplement, je ne l'aime pas. Comment pourrais-je tombé amoureux de quelqu'un qui prend les gens de haut simplement parce qu'eux ne sont pas des Princes ? Il se croit mieux que les autres parce qu'il est de naissance princière. Mais, s'il serait un peu intelligent et surtout plus terre à terre, peut être qu'il aurait comprit qu'il est certes né Prince mais qu'il aurait très bien pu naître pauvre. Le destin a fait qu'il est né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche mais s'il veut être un bon roi un jour, il doit redescendre de son nuage et ce mettre un peu à la place des gens qu'il gouvernera.

Je souffle profondément. Cette histoire a fini par me fatiguer. Passant un main dans mes cheveux je m'assis face au lac. Au lieu de rentrer à la maison, j'ai conduis inconsciemment en dehors de la ville me retrouvant ici. Quand j'étais petit j'adorais venir jouer dans le coin avec ma mère qui me surveillait pour que je ne tombe pas dans l'eau et au fil du temps c'est devenu un refuge, un échappatoire où je peux pensé librement et surtout me sentir en paix.

«_ Que tes yeux s'illuminent quand tu parles de lui. Je parie même que sa présence te perturbe et que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu utilises tes « vengeances » pour masquer le fait qu'il est loin de te laisser indifférent _»

Est-ce réellement vrai ? Est-ce que je me cache derrière mes vengeances ? Mais yeux s'illuminent-ils vraiment sous sa présence ou quand je parle de lui? Je n'ai jamais agis ainsi avant.

Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je ne me reconnais même plus. Fut un temps où j'aurais pesté mais je finissais par tourner la page. Alors que là, c'est allé beaucoup trop loin. Comment, peut-on passer de « je vais te refaire la face Al Capone » à « félicitation vous êtes désormais fiancé avec un prince et pas n'importe lequel, celui que vous voulez déchiqueter » ?

« _Eren arrête de te bercer d'illusion. _»

Non, même si on déteste quelqu'un on ne peut pas aller jusque là. Ça a prit une trop grosse proportion. Finalement, peut être que Armin a raison. Je me voile la face parce que je ne veux pas voir la réalité, mais ai-je réellement des sentiments pour quelqu'un dont les manières laisses à désirer ?

Ce genre de personne m'horripile. Mais, il y a quelque chose en lui qui m'intrigue, qui me pousse à aller vers lui et à le faire craquer. Je ne sais pas bien ce que c'est mais au fond je veux savoir qui il est vraiment. J'ai le sentiment qu'il cache la personne qu'il est réellement avec cette façade de gros salaud.

« _Pense à ce que je viens de te dire et tu verras l'expression qui dit, « il n'y a qu'un pas entre haine et amour », prend tout son sens quand il en vient à vous deux. _»

Armin, faux frère ! À cause de toi, je réalise que je suis totalement baisé. Merde, comment ai-je pu tomber amoureux de ce gars sans même m'en rendre compte ?! Dans quelle bordel me suis-je foutu ? De tous les mecs sur terre pourquoi a-t-il fallu que se soit lui ?

Il ne veut que me prendre et me jeter par la suite. Je ne suis que le lycéen qui l'a vexé et qui s'est levé contre lui pour le défier. Il ne me voit que comme une personne à abattre. Il ne me retournera jamais mes sentiments. Pourquoi faut-il que ça arrive à moi ? Le pire de tout c'est que je vais devoir me marier avec l'homme qui fait battre mon cœur mais qui n'est qu'à sens unique.

Pourquoi, Armin ? Pourquoi m'as tu ouvert les yeux ? J'aurais été bien mieux en restant dans l'illusion de la guerre. Maintenant, je ne sais pas comment faire pour m'en sortir. J'ai beau réfléchir mais cela aboutit toujours avec mon cœur brisé.

Je dois mettre un terme à ces fiançailles coûte que coûte en faisant en sorte que personne d'autre que Armin se rende compte de mes sentiments pour Livaï. Il va falloir que j'arrive à discuter en privé avec le roi pour le convaincre d'annuler cette mascarade. J'espère qu'il comprendra et arrêtera tout. Je ne veux pas souffrir, je ne pense pas que je supporterais de vivre une telle vie.

Je sentis quelques choses d'humide sur mes joues et me rendis compte que les larmes s'étaient mises à couler d'elles même. Franchement, je suis pitoyable. La pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver vient de me tomber dessus. Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais tout faire pour éviter Livaï jusqu'au départ dans son royaume.

Il ne doit pas réaliser que j'ai des sentiments pour lui, sinon il risque de s'en servir contre moi et pour éviter ça je dois par tous les moyens être le moins en contacte avec lui et puisqu'on vit désormais dans la même maison, je vais m'arranger pour qu'il y ai toujours quelqu'un avec nous. Je suis sûr qu'avec une autre personne dans la pièce, il ne tentera rien.

Ma mission numéro un est maintenant de protéger mon cœur des attaques de Livaï Ackerman et ce coûte que coûte. Et si je dois m'enfuir alors je le ferais. Je sais que j'ai dis que je ne suis pas une poule mouillée mais les blessures du cœur sont bien plus destructrice et il est hors de question que j'endure cela.

C'est pourquoi, si je n'arrive pas à convaincre le roi. Je m'en irais sans dire où je vais et sans me retourner. Il est préférable de savoir quand quitter le combat pour éviter de plus grave blessure. Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, c'est simplement de l'instinct de survie. Comme toute personne normalement constituée, je ne veux pas souffrir.

* * *

**Coucou me revoilà tout feu tout flamme XD **

**Bon enfin le chapitre 16 et devinez quoi ? Le chapitre 17 est terminé yeah et le 18 est commencé. Je rattrape mon retard mouahah. En tout cas merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ça me fais super plaisir et franchement ****wow 100 favoris et 145 follows je suis juste estomaquée et super ému. Quand j'ai commencée à écrire cette fic c'était pour me changer les idées et faire rire mais jamais j'aurais pensée finir avec 100 favoris et 145 follows c'est juste magnifique. Sérieusement j'ai la larme à l'oeil. **

**Besouten: J'espère que cette suite te plaira ;)**

**Audrey Takarai: ahah qui sait mdr mais tu auras l'état d'esprit dans le chapitre 17 ;) et oui Armin est même devenu un peu suicidaire dans le chapitre suivant, Eren à dû le contaminer lol.**

**Personne: Oui c'est bon je continus mon sport mais je dois aller chez le cardiologue quand même et faire attention à ma santé mais sinon rester devant mon ordo c'est bien aussi au moins j'aurais le temps de lire des fanfictions ce qui n'est pas le cas habituellement par contre le côté escalier c'est pas top snif ;). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. **

**Guest: On va essayer de se cotiser pour un nouveau clavier le plus rapidement possible XD**

**Dreadaeleon: Ahahah je suis un tank d'enfer alors ;) merci je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise. Ne te cache pas reviens :)**

**Lilisu: Oui il fallait bien que le jeu se calme un peu sinon cette fiction ne se finira jamais entre les vengeances. Tu imagines passer une vie à faire la guerre à ton mari à force ça doit être fatiguant surtout à 80 ans mdr. **

**boadicee: Et oui c'est le début du changement et dans le chapitre 17 c'est au tour de Livaï de cogiter un peu :)**

**Levicchi Ackerman: Merci ça va mieux, je suis tombée malade du coup c'est pour ça que j'ai été de nouveau absente. Oui effectivement je suis à la fac, en droit pour être précis donc ça me prend aussi beaucoup de temps c'est pour cette raison que mes publications sont irrégulières. Armin ce petit gars est toujours la voix de la raison mais heureusement parce que notre pauvre Eren ne va pas prendre cette place XD. Merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Arya39: Oui je pense que Eren à grand besoin d'une pause voir même de vacance très loin de son prince pas forcément charmant lol**

**Rin-s666: Merci et j'espère que cette suite te plaira.**

**PetiteOtaku21: Non Levi et mignon c'est juste pas possible je ne pense même pas que ce mot soit dans son vocabulaire mdr. **

**Alpabidooon: Bah on va dire que dans ma tête ce n'est pas toujours très très net lol Parfois je fais des blagues vraiment merdiques mdr je suppose (j'en suis sûr mais je préfère faire mon innocente) que ma folie ****déteint sur cette fiction XD**

**Guest: Son arrivé à Stohess sera dans le chapitre 18 yeaah le beau papa rentre en action XD Je dois bien dire que ce chapitre est assez sentimental mais bon faut bien avancer dans cette histoire ils ne vont pas rester au niveau Zéro :) aaah tu as de la chance d'y être aller. Par contre c'est bizarre mais bon ça m'aurait pas empêcher d'avoir des étoiles dans les yeux XD oui sa m'intéresse merci beaucoup. Le lemon se fera à Stohess mais ce sera la seule info que je donnerais à ce sujet ;) C'est juste mais ça va je peux continuer, merci bisous **

**Low'chan : Je suis contente que tu aimes le chapitre 15 et j'espère qu'il en ira de même avec celui-ci :) Ta review me fait très plaisir merci **

**bahiti: Ça va mieux, merci :)**

**San Jaeger: Merci beaucoup, mes résultats étaient un peu juste mais je peux poursuivre mais en faisant attention. **

**Guest: Merci, surtout que je ne suis jamais sûre si vous allez aimer ou non :) **

**Guest: Eren se berce d'illusion mais ça ne coûte rien de rêver lol je suis d'accord il est fait pour être Uke ;)**

**Mimi98: Merci :) Oui mais Eren reste un combattant malgré qui'il se rend enfin compte de ses sentiments :)**

**Guest: Ne t'inquiète pas ça me fais plaisir d'avoir ta review et ne t'inquiète pas Eren ne va pas se laisser aller il lui faut un autre coup de pied aux fesses puis hop le revoilà à fond patate. **

**RomanoCarriedoVargas: Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise. Je trouvais plutôt marrant de faire un Eren qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds même contre Livaï et un Livaï qui du coup réplique. Ça change et ça fait rire du moins j'espère bien que c'est le cas mais apparemment je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter sur ce point XD**

**Cloeamy16: Tu peux leur dire que c'est de ma faute j'assume ma folie tout comme Hanji quoi que je pense qu'elle se trouve saine d'esprit mdr. Merci de ton soutien vis à vis de ce qui s'est passé, je dois dire que j'étais très en colère mais comme tu l'as dis je fais rire la majorité de mes lecteurs/lectrices et c'est ce qui importe le plus pour moi car comme ça je sais qu'au moins j'aurais fais plaisir à certaines personnes. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)**

**Deamon13: Merci et j'espère que cette suite te plaira :)**

**Guest: Résistant au tsunamis je ne sais pas si je peux te trouver ça mdr mais sinon je vais faire un brevet qui sait peut être que je serais la nouvelle inventrice du siècle lol**

**Heather659: Le chapitre 16 c'est maintenant le 17 est écrit donc pas de soucis celui-ci sera bel et bien posté la semaine prochaine :) et après j'espère avoir le temps de finir le 18 pour être régulière dans mes publications. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)**

**rize ackerman: Merci beaucoup ça me fais très plaisir er j'espère que cette suite te plaira. C'est un peu plus sentimental mais il faut bien que Eren arrête de faire son buter et qu'il ouvre les yeux :)**

**Eva-Gothika: Le simple fait que tu prennes de ton temps pour me lire me fait déjà très plaisir ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai été assez malade c'est pour ça que j'ai re disparu mais puisque ça va mieux me revoilà :) **

**Sana Ackerman Uchiwa: Merci et chapitre en ligne tadam et le chapitre 17 la semaine prochaine pour me faire pardonner de mon retard ;)**

**Voili voilou la suite est enfin postée et pour vous donner envie de lire la suite je dévoilerais que dans le chapitre 17 c'est le point de vue de Livaï mouahah. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas la suite sera vraiment postée la semaine prochaine étant donné que le chapitre est terminé :)**

**Bisous, bisous et à la semaine prochaine**

**Shimizu-sama**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

Depuis que le gosse est rentré de sa séance shopping avec le champignon blond, c'est-à-dire, il y a une semaine, il m'évite comme de la peste. Et quand nos regards on le malheur de se croiser, je ne vois que de la froideur en eux. Il pourrait presque rivaliser avec moi.

Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive mais quelque chose ne va pas avec lui. C'est une forte tête, un speed fire, alors qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé pour que maintenant il utilise ma technique réfrigérante ?

Putain de morveux, maintenant je m'inquiète pour lui. Il fait vraiment chier ! Il faut que j'arrive à le chopper et avoir une discutions avec lui pour savoir ce qui est erroné. Bordel si j'apprends que c'est parce que quelqu'un lui a fait du mal, je vais désosser le petit bâtard qui lui aura fait ça.

Jäger est à moi et je serais près à tuer tout ceux qui essayeront de le blesser. Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartiens. Il serait peut être bien que j'attrape son meilleur ami, il doit surement savoir pourquoi mon fiancé à une tête de constipé.

Il me donne vraiment des soucis ce gosse mais je dois voir Arlet avant notre départ demain matin pour Stohess. Ce qui signifie que je dois mettre la main sur le champignon blond durant la pause du midi, en espérant que pour une fois, il ne soit pas collé à mon morveux.

-Livaïïï, c'est trop génial, demain ton mignon fiancé va rencontrer ton père. Ça devient officiel notre petit grincheux va se marier !

-C'était déjà officiel putain de quatre yeux !

-Oui, mais ce que veux dire Hanji, c'est que tu as enfin trouvé chaussure à ton pied, ce qu'il y a quelques années nous n'y croyons même plus.

-Tss, arrêtez vos conneries. Je n'ai rien trouvé du tout. Ce gosse est à moi c'est tout, il devait être mien point barre.

-Notre Livaï croit au destin, c'est troooop chou !

-Ta gueule la folle ! Grognais-je.

-Mais, c'est vrai que ta bouille d'amour à l'air bizarre en ce moment. Déclara Hanji à haute voix, un doigt sur le menton, en pleine réflexion.

Soudain elle se retourne violemment vers moi en me pointant du doigt.

-J'espère que tu ne lui a rien fais de mal ! C'est un garçon mignon que tu dois garder alors attention à tes fesses s'il décide d'annuler le mariage. Sinon mama Hanji va te foutre la fessé cul nue.

-Mais t'es pas bien, la détraquée ?! Je vais te foutre mon pied au cul tu vas voir. J'ai rien fais à Eren alors fais pas chier.

-Oh, c'est trop choupi, tu l'as appelés par son prénom.

-Putain tu me gonfles, fou le camp de là avant que je t'égorge comme un porc ! La fusillais-je du regard.

Je ne lui ai rien fais au gamin. Je lui ai simplement donné du plaisir dans la cuisine et ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas aimé. Le gamin n'est pas une lavette, ce n'est pas un peu de préliminaire qui va le faire changer. Dans le pire des cas il aurait été vexé puis après aurait cherché un moyen de se venger.

Mais actuellement, il ne tente rien. Il est trop sage pour aller bien. Le gosse va même dormir chez son coco blond pour ne pas avoir à dormir avec moi ou sinon il rentre tard et part se coucher dans la chambre d'ami.

Putain, il a ses règles ou quoi ?! Il est comme les femmes, pendant une semaine, une fois par mois il se sent plus pisser. Il a de la chance d'avoir un joli petit cul sinon je l'aurais démonté pour me faire un coup pareil.

Tiens le coco blond, il tombe à pique. Je me dirige rapidement vers lui et lui saisit le bras pour l'entrainer dans une salle de classe vide. Une fois que j'eu correctement fermé la porte en m'appuyant dessus, je remarque que le blondinet fait une tête de poisson frit.

-Arrêt de faire cette tête, tu ressemble à un poisson globe.

-Hum, pardon. Que voulez vous Prince Ackerman ? Me demande t-il avec une voix incertaine.

-Te parler de mon gamin. Depuis qu'il est revenu de votre viré shopping, il agit bizarrement. Soins de m'expliquer pourquoi !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Eren se comporte comme d'habitude.

-Te fou pas de ma gueule. Il ne m'adresse plus la parole et m'évite au maximum. Alors sois tu craches de toi même le morceau et tout ira bien, sois je m'occupe de te faire parler et tu vas le regretter. Tu choisis et vite !

-Je vous assurer que je ne sais rien. On a juste parlé de l'obsession qu'il avait de vouloir avoir le dessus sur vous, puis on a fait du shopping et il m'a ramené chez moi.

-Il t'a ramené à quelle heure chez toi ?

-Euh, vers 18 heures par là.

-Alors pourquoi il est rentré à 21 heures et pas après t'avoir déposé. Tu sais où il est allé ?

-Non, je ne sais pas. Je vous l'ai dis, Eren ne m'a rien dit. Je suis peut être son meilleur ami mais il ne me raconte pas tout.

Il commence à me gonfler la brindille blonde. Je m'approche de lui et le choppe par la chemise en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

-Écoute moi bien petite merde. On va faire un deal toi et moi. Si tu apprend ce qui perturbe mon gosse alors je te ferais une fleur, tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux, compris ?

-D'acc…d'accord.

-Bien, maintenant tu retournes auprès de lui et tu essayes discrètement de lui tirer les vers du nez. Je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas chez lui.

Il hoche la tête et je le relâche. Le petit gars est à la limite de ce pisser dessus. C'est foutrement dégueulasse. La noix de coco s'éloigne le plus de moi en se précipitant vers la porte dans mon dos. Mais avant de sortir, le trouillard a une sorte d'élan de courage et se tourne vers moi.

-Vous devriez lui dire que vous l'aimez.

Puis il se barre en vitesse sans demander son reste. Il est culotté le petit, du moins à de rare moment. Mais apparemment ça lui arrive de porter ses couilles même si c'est pour dire des conneries. Il devrait bien s'entendre avec la folle et gros sourcils.

Moi amoureux du morveux ? Tch, jamais ! Entre lui et moi il n'y a qu'un parie. On ne veut pas perdre et on est près à tout pour gagner. Comme s'il pouvait y avoir des sentiments entre nous deux.

Ok, j'apprécie la vue quand je vois son joli petit cul bien rebondi et entendre ses gémissements quand je le caresse me fait grave bander mais ce n'est que du désir purement sexuel et rien d'autre.

Je suis Livaï Ackerman, je ne tombe jamais amoureux ! Qu'est ce qui est passé par la tête du coco blond pour qu'il pense que j'ai des sentiments pour le gamin ? Dès notre première rencontre on s'est foutu dessus. J'avoue avoir été un peu étonné et légèrement impressionné par le culot du gosse.

Dans ce foutu bahut, tout le monde tremble quand je passe et lui a réussit à soutenir mon regard et a même sut se défendre contre moi, avec difficulté mais il a tenu sa position malgré tout. Autant je l'ai trouvé suicidaire, autant il m'a intrigué. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un n'a pas eu porte de me balancer ses pensées à la gueule et sans détourner les yeux.

Ouais, mon gosse est un suicidaire fini mais il a de la détermination et du cran, ce qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Mais surtout, il a eu les couilles de me proposer un parie et de me chauffer sans vergogne avant de me laisser en plan. C'est sûr comparé à ses amis, il est foutrement taré mais c'est ce qui m'a intrigué chez lui.

Même s'il sait que le combat sera difficile, il se jette malgré tout tête la première sur le champ de bataille. Il ne se laisse pas abattre et se relève peu importe les vengeances que je met au point. Il est foutrement borner et ne lâche rien.

Le pire de tout c'est que presque toutes les personnes de ce lycée de merde l'adorent. C'est un putain de papillon sociable. Un sourire et les gens se mettent à ses pieds sans une pensée de plus.

Je suis baisé ! Mon père va l'aimer, j'en suis sûre. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner les deux ensembles. Entre les magouilles de mon paternel pour me faire chier et mon gamin qui ne veut qu'une chose et cette chose c'est de me mettre hors jeu, je suis dans une merde titanesque.

Ce voyage dans mon royaume va prendre un paillage de merde sur mes nerfs. Déjà la dingue qui ne me lâche plus depuis que mon gosse tire une tête de quinze pieds de long pour une raison que j'ignore ce qui me fait purement chier et mon père qui va me réserver un accueil royal pour bien m'énerver.

Je crois que je vais sécher le reste de la journée et aller taper dans une bouteille de Whisky histoire d'anesthésier mes pensés qui ne tournent vraiment pas dans le bon sens depuis quelques jours.

Tout ça est de la faute du morveux avec ses yeux trop brillant et son sourire de mange merde. Qu'est ce qu'il a à faire la gueule putain ? Fais chier, je ne veux plus penser à lui ! Je vais plutôt prendre de la Vodka finalement.

* * *

**Coucou comme promis voici le chapitre 17 **

**Et oui cette fois c'est le point de vue de Livaï ça faisait longtemps mdr mais c'était nécessaire. Dans le chapitre 18 ce sera le départ pour Stohess et la rencontre Eren et son beau-papa. Livaï va t-il être en ****difficulté ? Eren découvrira une vie bien différente de la sienne et attention au beau-papa sadique, faut bien que Livaï tienne ça de quelqu'un lol mais le attention est plus pour notre Prince des trous du culs mdr. **

**bcerenslay: Je suis contente que tu aimes, voici la suite :)**

**Guest: Yep quand les sentiments apparaissent c'est toujours sources de problème surtout pour Eren en ce moment mais n'oublions pas c'est tout de même en battant :) Merci je me remet tranquillement, je vais voir si j'ai le temps d'ici la fin de la semaine de poster la suite de Ultimatum :)**

**Lilisu: Non, je ne l'ai pas reçu en double :) Oui c'est vrai ça pourrais être drôle ça me fait penser à scène de ménage mdr je pense qu'une personne dans sa situation penserait à partir mais qui sait peut être qu'avec le sadisme du roi envers son fils va donner un petit coup de pouce à Eren car il est pas dit que le roi accepte d'annuler le mariage. **

**Sana Ackerman Uchiwa: Je me remet tranquillement en ce moment après avoir été très malade mais pas de repos pour les braves car les partiels arrivent et en plus je dois faire une armure pour un cosplay et finir le corset que je suis entrain de faire, je suis en retard sur tout mdr Non Eren est malheureusement un peu le souffre douleur de cette histoire mais qui sait peut être que ça en vaux la peine :) Merci beaucoup de me lire et pour tes compliments, bisous.**

**HanekaUta: Comme quoi il y a du bon a espérer XD En fait j'ai plus l'impression d'être assez prévisible mais si j'arrive à te faire une surprise sur mes chapitres je suis contente. Notre pauvre Eren en aura mit du temps mais je ne peux pas infiniment les faire tourner autour du pot et comme tu as pus le voir le chapitre que j'avais terminé était bien le point de vue de Livaï :) Oui ça va mieux, je me remet tranquillement et j'espère ne pas refaire un tour à l'hôpital avant longtemps XD. Pas de soucis tu ne passes pas pour une tordue :) Mdr non t'inquiète pas on se revoit au prochain chapitre :)**

**Chihka: Merci je suis contente que tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée, j'avais un peux peur de faire quelque chose d'assez cliché. Avec les parents de Eren j'ai voulu doser surtout parce que j'ai fais de Carla une perverse et une sadique en puissance la montrant comme clairement dominante dans son couple donc pour alléger et ne pas non plus faire de Grisha un gros soumis, j'ai voulu le rendre plutôt discret mais intelligent et soutenant son fils dans la ****clandestinité. Oui je ne me relie pas ce qui est un gros défaut que je ferais bien de supprimer (auteur gênée lol). Ah oui cette fameuse personne qui m'a vraiment beaucoup irritée, il y a des gens qui ne se rendent pas compte que d'une part écrire une fiction c'est du travail et d'autre part qu'une fiction ne va pas plaire à tout le monde mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut insulter le travail d'un auteur. Je ne suis pas écrivain ma fiction n'est pas parfaite mais de la à dire que je fais de la merde, il y a des limites, c'est pour cela que lui ai répondu. Je ne te raconte pas sa réponse, cette personne à écrit trois grosses reviews pour essayer de me faire taire, reviews que je n'ai même pas pris la peine de lire parce que ce genre de personne pense avoir toujours raison et être plus fort que les autres mais comme j'ai dis si elle aime pas elle sait comment quitter ma page. Oui effectivement, j'ai des soucis de santé qui font que je joue sans le vouloir au yoyo parfois ça va et d'autre fois je dois être au repos total pendant une période plus ou moins longue comme i semaines où j'ai fini par faire un tour à l'hôpital. Oui tu as raison merci beaucoup :) Oui je suis très contente de ta critique merci :) Bisous et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre **

**Voilà pour cette semaine. Le chapitre 18 sera publié entre le 16 et 20 décembre si ma santé ne me refait pas un mauvais coup. **

**Bisous, Shimizu-sama**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

C'est le grand jour, je vais me retrouver tout seul dans un pays dont je ne connais strictement rien avec des gens qui me sont totalement inconnues. Vous allez me dire ouais mais y a Livaï. Ouais mais non ça ne me réconforte pas. Je ne l'évite pas au possible pour des prunes et je ne suis pas sûr que faire confiance à ses amis pour le fuir soit une bonne idée. Après tout, je ne les connais pas et ils vont sûrement être du côté de Livaï ce qui est assez logique.

Je déglutis difficilement devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Regardant mon reflet, je constate que j'ai effectivement une tête de déterrée. Je fais vraiment peur à voir avec mes cernes presque violet-noire sous les yeux et mon teint beaucoup plus pâle que la normal. Où est mon teint halé ? Partit en vacance, loin très loin, pour une bonne thalasso.

C'est limite si je ne ressemble pas à un zombi, au moins je suis près pour jouer dans un film style Bienvenue à Zombiland et les gens n'auront même pas besoin de me maquiller gain de temps maximal, trop la classe, je suis certain que les réalisateurs de ces films seraient trop heureux de m'avoir. Hey les gars c'est du cent pour cent naturel et ouais on a la classe ou on ne l'a pas.

Je ne devrais pas me réjouir de ça. Franchement, la première rencontre avec beau-papa va être comique. J'espère qu'il ne va pas avoir une crise cardiaque en me voyant ça serait balo. Le médecin c'est mon père pas moi alors niveau réanimation faudrait pas trop avoir confiance en moi. Certes, je ne vais pas le laisser mourir sous mon nez mais on va éviter de le faire crevé de peur. Je devrais peut-être emprunter un correcteur et un peu de fond de teint à maman histoire de cacher ma tête de zombi dans l'avion.

Plus ça va et plus je fais fille. Maquillage, tenue de princesse, ne remerciez surtout pas l'abruti qui a refait ma garde de robe, manquerais plus que je me fasse pousser les cheveux à ras du cul. Parce que sérieusement il ne reste que ça et je fais la femme « idéale ».

Le stress ne me va vraiment pas. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme ci ça allait à quelqu'un en général. Je soupire de lassitude. La semaine passée a été horrible. Éviter Livaï m'a littéralement vider de toute énergie mais ce n'est pas comme ci j'avais le choix. Je dois sauver le peu d'intégrité qui me reste.

Armin me dirait que j'ai justement le choix mais que je ne veux tout simplement pas prendre la deuxième option qui existe. Mais franchement, déclarer mes sentiments à un trou du cul de première est-ce réellement une option ?

Je le vois d'ici se foutre royalement de ma gueule avec un « j'ai gagné le parie, à genoux esclave ». Non, il est préférable de fermer ma bouche à triple serrure et d'ensuite jeter la clé dans l'océan. Ce mec, n'est pas né avec une option « sentiment amoureux » voir même « sentiment tout court ». En fait, il n'est pas humain, c'est un robot ou sinon c'est la reine des neiges mais version petit grincheux des montagnes.

-Eren chéri, il va être temps de partir à l'aéroport. Papa monte pour t'aider à descendre ta valise. Cris ma mère.

Merde, je ne veux vraiment pas y aller. Je suis nerveux et j'ai l'impression que mes jambes vont me lâcher d'une minute à l'autre au même titre que mon estomac qui s'amuse à faire les montagnes russes sans mon autorisation. Mon dieu, je vais vomir. Me sentant pris de vertige, je m'assois contre le mur les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine. C'est ainsi que me retrouve mon père en entrant dans la chambre.

J'ai un peu l'impression qu'à l'instant je lui fais grave pitié. J'avoue que je ne dois pas en mener large. La tête enfouie dans mes bras, j'essaye de stabiliser ma respiration qui s'est accélérée avec le stress ou la panique.

J'entends papa s'approcher de moi et s'asseoir par terre à mes côtés. Sa main vient me caresser la tête dans un geste réconfortant, ce qui me fait me redresser pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu sais Eren, tu peux toujours abandonner, leur dire que tu ne veux pas te marier et rester ici.

-J'aimerais papa. Franchement, j'aimerais mais c'est plus compliqué que cela.

-Parce que tu as réalisé que tu as des sentiments pour Livaï et que tu penses qu'il ne te les retournera jamais car c'est un trou du cul ?

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a choqué le plus. Le fais que mon père m'a démasqué encore plus vite que Lucky Luck quand il dégaine ou le fait qu'il a employé le terme « trou du cul » pour désigner Livaï.

-Euh…

-Tu sais mon fils, ce n'est pas parce que je ne dis rien que je ne remarque rien.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire papa. J'ai envie de fuir, de me battre, d'abandonner et même de pleurer. Je change d'avis toutes les secondes, je suis terrifié. Je… c'est… je n'ai jamais ressentis ça et ça m'effraie parce qu'au fond je sais pertinemment que Livaï n'est pas une personne qui sait aimer et même si je trouve le courage de lui faire par de mes sentiments, j'aurais pour finalité un cœur complètement brisé.

-Ne par pas défaitiste. Tu es un Jäger et tu as hérité du caractère combatif de ta mère. Ne laisse pas de petite chose bloquer ton chemin. Pose toi seulement une question. Que souhaite tu réellement ? La réponse à cette question aura pour conséquence de garder ta vie telle qu'elle est ou bien de la changer et le changement est parfois bon fiston.

Je regarde mon père qui me sourit tendrement tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il vient de me dire. Qu'est ce que je souhaite réellement ? Je souhaite…je souhaite que Livaï m'aime. Il a beau être un trou du cul total mais c'est mon salaud. On ne juge pas un livre à sa couverture mais à son contenu et au fond il y a surement une raison à un tel comportement. Et je dois bien avouer qu'il a rendu ma vie plus excitante. Je n'ai même pas vu le temps passé.

-Les garçons, le moment des câlins père-fils doit ce finir sinon on va être en retard à l'aéroport !

-On arrive, chérie ! Cris mon père avant de se retourner vers moi pour connaître ma réponse.

-Je veux Livaï, dis-je déterminé.

-Bien, alors n'oublie pas l'adage, « à la guerre comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis » ! Ne te prive pas d'avoir ce que tu veux. Élimine tous les obstacles pour avoir ce que tu désir.

Je lui souris et lui saute dans les bras. Papa est peut être la Suisse dans cette maison mais au final c'est toujours lui qui m'aide dans les moments difficiles comme aujourd'hui. Je lui dois vraiment beaucoup.

-Merci, papa ! Chuchotais-je.

Il se recule de moi et me sourit à son tour. Puis de sa main droite, il sort quelque chose de la poche arrière de son pantalon et me tend le correcteur et fond de teint de maman. À cet instant je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pas. Mon père est vraiment fantastique !

-J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de ça. Après tout, tu as un beau-père à séduire pour te le mettre dans la poche. Qui de mieux que le papa lui même pour t'aider à faire tomber le fils.

Bon, là je me dis que finalement maman a de la concurrence dans le domaine du comportement démoniaque-calculateur en puissance. Je rigole de la remarque de papa et prend les objets qu'il me tend en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Message reçu papa et encore merci.

-De rien, mon garçon. Allons y avant que ta mère ne s'impatiente.

Sur ces derniers mots il prend ma valise et je le suis vers les escaliers. Une fois en bas maman me fait un bisou sur la joue et me pousse dans les bras de Livaï qui me choppe et m'entraine sur la banquette arrière de la voiture avant de s'installer à mes côtés. Pour le moment je décide de l'ignorer en regardant par la fenêtre pendant que maman s'installe sur le siège passager à l'avant et que papa pose ma valise dans le coffre.

Finalement, le voyage vers l'aéroport est rapide tout comme l'enregistrement des bagages. Nous sommes tous devant ma porte d'embarquement. Armin les larmes aux yeux me serre dans ses bras.

-T'inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas me manger, lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

-Oui, je sais mais tu viens à peine de revenir que déjà tu repars. Mon meilleur ami va me manquer.

Je m'écarte de lui et lui ébouriffe les cheveux au passage.

-Je reviens dans une semaine, c'est pas comme si je restais vivre là-bas.

-Oh mon poussin, tu n'as pas oublié le cadeau pour ton beau-papa ? Surtout soit poli et tu m'appel quand tu as le temps pour me raconter ta rencontre avec le papa de Livaï, d'accord ?

-Oui maman, lui répondis-je à bout de souffle tellement elle m'écrase dans son câlin de mama ours.

-Ah Livaï, je vous ai acheté des préservatifs et du lubrifiant. Je suis sûr que ça va vous servir. Je te le donne car tout le monde sait que mon fils est en bas.

-Maman ! M'écriais-je indigné pendant qu'elle donnait un petit sac à Livaï qui remerciait ma mère comme si c'était tout naturel.

Je les regardais comme un con les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine en tapant du pied. Y a des jours où ma mère m'agace vraiment et Livaï qui prend le sac en mode « c'est moi le dominant ». Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je serais automatiquement en bas ? Non mais c'est fou ! J'ai réellement une tête de soumis ou quoi ?

-Fait un bon voyage, mon fils et amuse toi bien, me dit mon père, me faisant ainsi sortir de mes pensés.

Je lui fais un sourire de dément comprenant très bien le sens caché de sa phrase. Je l'étreins rapidement et me recul pour me mettre à côté de Hanji qui sourit comme le chat de Cheshire.

-Ne vous en faite pas Monsieur et Madame Jäger, nous allons bien prendre soin de votre _cutie_ et il sera entre de bonne main avec Livaï et beau-papa, déclare Hanji en posant un bras sur mes épaules.

-Nous devons partir, annonce Livaï qui me prend par la main, la serrant fermement.

Il fait un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir avant de me conduire vers la porte d'embarquement destination Stohess, derrière nous Hanji chantonne en nous suivant et Captain gros sourcils nous sourit en marchant tranquillement.

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que va donner sept heures d'avion avec un phénomène comme Hanji et le grand blond qui a sérieusement besoin d'une épilation d'urgence des sourcils.

* * *

**coucou je suis une morte revenue pour manger mes lecteurs/lectrices mouahahah**

**oui je sais j'entend de là le "Putain de bordel de chiotte, qu'est ce que tu as branlée?" je tiens à signaler que je n'ai pas l'outil adéquate pour donc techniquement je n'ai rien branlée mdr. (Shimizu un peu de sérieux voyons!) oh tais toi conscience à deux sous j'essaye de leurs faire oublier que j'ai disparu de la circulation durant plusieurs mois et le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'avais deux chapitres de terminé. (Tu sais que tu viens de te vendre et par la même occasion tu leurs a donné(e)s l'envie de te bouffer encore plus?) oh merde !**

**Bon je crois que c'est le moment pour moi de me mettre à genoux et de pleurer en implorant votre miséricorde. franchement je suis sincèrement désolée de l'attente mais la vie à ces contraintes fortement désagréable. Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le pourquoi un temps aussi long d'absence car après tout l'important c'est que cette fic continu et on va bientôt repasser sur le côté plus drôle de l'histoire car je vous en réserve des fous rires mais il faut bien donner un peu de sérieux à cette histoire pour que celle ci puisse progresser. **

**Je suis désolée de ne pas répondre à toutes les reviews mais je tiens à tous/toutes vous dire merci car votre soutien me donne toujours plus l'envie d'écrire pour connaître vos impressions et savoir que mes chapitres vous font rire me touche et me fait sourire quand mon morale n'est pas au sommet de sa gloire. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer clairement mais il y a des moments où on à le moral dans les ****chaussettes devants ses amies et famille on fait semblant que tout va bien mais en vérité ce n'est pas le cas et on essaye de trouver un échappatoire car même le sommeil ne veut pas nous soulager de ce qui ne va pas et dans ces moments la quand la personne décide d'écrire une fanfiction pour se détendre, souffler un bon coup et surtout partager un instant son envie de rire d'apporter la joie qui lui échappe et que cette personne voit que son travail fonctionne alors ça ne peu qu'enlever un peu le poids qui lui pèse sur le coeur. Et c'est pour cela que je vous remercie infiniment de prendre le temps de me lire et de me laisser une review mais je tiens aussi à dire merci à celles et ceux qui ne me laissent pas forcément de review mais qui viennent lire cette histoire.**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, et c'est sur cette fois, pour le chapitre 19.**

**Bisous.**

**Shimizu-sama.**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

Je ne sais pas si je dois remercier Hanji pour avoir rendu les sept heures d'avion plus agréable et pour m'avoir tenu occupé ou aller me planquer pour cause de folie à bord. Cette personne est totalement, complètement, absolument disjonctée mais je dois dire que j'adore sa façon d'être simplement bien dans sa peau et sa tête.

Il faut dire qu'une fois monté à l'intérieur du jet privé, Livaï m'a obligé à m'asseoir à ses côtés. C'est limite s'il ne m'a pas laissé aller dans la salle de bain. En plus, il a passé son temps à observer mes moindres fait et geste à un point où j'ai faillis lui foutre la couverture sur sa tête, couverture que l'on partageait, parce que pour une raison que j'ignore, il ne voulait pas que j'ai ma propre couverture et préférait faire des économies de nettoyage selon ses dires, résultat j'ai finis par être sous la même couverture que lui à mon plus grand dam.

D'ailleurs, en y repensant, durant le vole il n'a rien tenté de pervers avec moi. Et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas dû à ses amis puisqu'il n'est pas du genre à s'encombrer de ce type de détaille. Ce qu'il veut, il prend et c'est tout.

Quoi qu'il en soit on vient enfin d'atterrir à Stohess pour mon plus grand bonheur et aussi stress car maintenant il va falloir rencontrer mon beau-papa. Il faut à tout pris que j'arrive à me faire adorer de lui pour qu'ensuite il puisse m'aider dans mes plans de faire sauter les murs de Livaï.

Au grand remède, les grands moyens. Il va falloir y aller avec du lourd. Bazooka, grenade, bombe, tank, je vais tout faire péter mais pour ça j'ai besoin d'un allier de confiance, d'un allier qui me donnera l'immunité diplomatique si nécessaire. Je ne rigole plus, Jägerbombastic se prépare pour une guerre acharnée, ça va être un pur massacre mais je vais la remporter. Au moins, si je loupe ma vie je pourrais toujours faire militaire.

Après avoir récupéré nos bagages, des gardes du corps sont arrivés, Erwin leurs a donné ses directives et ils nous ont conduit vers une limousine qui nous attend à la porte de l'aéroport. Je souffle un bon coup et monte suivit par Livaï, Hanji, Erwin et un mec avec une moustache qui je le jure, je ne délire pas, ce mec m'a reniflé avant de sourire avec un air satisfait.

Il nous a fallut une heure et demie pour atteindre le château et quand je dis château je veux dire que ce truc est limite encore plus balaise que Versailles en France. Un portail immense en fer forgé noir et or, une allée sablé sans aucune mauvaise herbe avec des torches disposer à intervalle régulier, une grande fontaine avec une statue magnifiquement sculpté à quelque mètre de l'entrer de la maison qui fait un peu comme un rond point.

La limousine se gare parallèlement au château. Devant les grosses portes se trouve un homme assez grand, les cheveux mi long noir plaqué en arrière avec les mêmes yeux acier que Livaï attendant pile au centre des deux énormes portes et de chaque côté de lui se trouvait une rangé de personne parfaitement droite dans des tenues qui j'en suis sûr doivent coûter une blinde.

Près de la limousine je vois avancer trois majordomes en costume trois pièces et queue de pie sans aucun faux plie. L'un nous ouvre la porte de la limousine, l'autre va chercher les valises et le troisième reste sur le côté avec un plateau contenant deux verres d'eau fraîche et deux serviettes chaudes.

Erwin et Hanji sont les premiers à sortir et Livaï est le suivant. Il ne m'accord plus aucun coup d'œil contrairement à son comportement dans le jet privé. Désormais c'est comme si je n'existais plus mais de toute façon je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à autre chose venant de lui.

Je suppose que c'est le moment de faire ma B-A de la journée en étant un gentil garçon après tout maman ne m'a pas élevé comme un sauvage. La première partie de mon plan commence : se mettre le papounet dans la poche.

Le majordome tend un verre à Livaï et ensuite se tourne vers moi pour me proposer le dernier. Je le remercie même si je suis sûr qu'il ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres. Je me dirige vers celui que j'ai repéré comme le roi et sans ambages je dépasse Livaï avec un « je m'en fou royal de ta tronche de constipé, moi j'ai des trucs qui urges à régler illico presto, tu feras un poutou plus tard à ton papa d'amour ».

Arrivé devant le roi je fais une petite courbette à la limite d'être lèche cul mais on s'en fou à l'heure actuel. Je me relève bien avant de le laisser me donner l'autorisation et le regarde droit dans les yeux avec un de mes sourires carnassier dont j'ai le secret.

-Ravis de vous rencontrer, votre majesté. Si je puis me permettre d'être direct, j'aimerais vous parler en privé d'un sujet très important et maintenant si possible.

Toutes les personnes présentes retiennent leur souffle face à mon manque de politesse. Oui, c'est un roi, oui je lui dois le respect mais ce n'est pas mon roi, et le sujet important c'est son fils donc je passe prioritaire sur le trou du cul et au moins j'ai fais mes salutations.

À la surpris de tout le monde, le roi se met à rire bruyamment. Je suppose qu'il l'a bien prit finalement. C'est parce que je suis irrésistible.

-Toi, je t'aime bien. Justement j'avais aussi quelque chose d'important à aborder avec toi et tu peux m'appeler beau-papa.

Il s'avance vers moi et passe son bras sur mes épaules, m'incitant à le suivre à l'intérieur tout en snobant son propre fils. Je me retourne vers Livaï et lui tire la langue. Je sais c'est gamin mais ça me démangeais. Il m'a snobé et maintenant c'est à son tour de ce faire ignoré par son patriarche. On récolte que ce qu'on a semé.

Le roi me conduit dans différent couloirs, c'est pas un château c'est un labyrinthe, c'est limite si il faut que j'achète un GPS pour ne pas me perdre là dedans. La poisse, avec un peu de chance le roi me fournira une carte, sinon je crains que je vais finir par me pommer là dedans. SOS enfant enlevé ! Non, non, il s'est juste perdu dans le château, il a fallut 3 jours pour le retrouver.

Eren, arrête de divaguer et concentre toi sur le chemin sinon tu vas réellement te perdre pour faire le chemin inverse. Finalement, on arrive devant une belle porte en bois massif que le roi ouvre en s'effaçant sur le côté pour me laisser entrer. Franchement, je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression d'être devant un roi, tellement il est décontracté. Il n'y a que sa tenue et sa couronne au sommet de son crâne qui montre son statut.

Gentiment il me propose de m'asseoir sur l'un des canapés. Ce que je fais sans discuter. La vache, c'est plus confortable que ceux qu'on a à la maison. Je me demande où ils l'ont acheté. Roh, me revoilà partit dans mes conneries. Il faut que je me reprenne, je dois absolument me mettre le roi dans la poche.

-Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Je prends une grande respiration avant de tout lui expliquer. Il m'aura fallut je dirais une bonne heure pour tout mettre à plat entre les éclats de rire du roi. Qui apparemment trouve ça drôle que j'ai molesté son fils avec un coup dans les roubignoles et en lui pétant limite le nez avec la porte. J'ai dû attendre minimum dix minutes qu'il se calme avant de pouvoir poursuivre mon récit.

Et quand je lui ai raconté que Livaï à redécoré ma chambre dans le style princesse Disney sans oublier de refaire ma garde robe au passage, il a fait cette remarque : « Je suis sûr que tu en jetterais en princesse ». Je suis resté couillon en le regardant avec des yeux exorbités pendant deux bonnes minutes. Je ne sais pas si c'est son parlé qui m'a le plus choqué où la remarque en elle-même. Finalement, j'ai secoué la tête et ai repris mon monologue, en finissant par lui avouer la raison pour laquelle je voulais lui parler.

-Pour être honnête avec vous. Je trouve que votre fils est un vrai couillon avec une estime de soi tellement grosse que les portes craquent. Mais je suis certain qu'en réalité ce n'est pas qui il est à l'intérieur. C'est une bonne personne avec une sociabilité discutable, mais j'ai finis par développer des sentiments pour lui. Pour vous dire, ça me trou littéralement le cul d'aimer cette andouille, mais j'ose m'avancer en disant que malgré tout, c'est mon andouille. Le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas certain qu'il retournera un jour mes sentiments. D'un côté, je veux me battre pour gagner une place dans son cœur et de l'autre j'ai envie de m'enfuir et ne pas souffrir d'un échec. Mais après avoir été assez incertain de la marche à suivre, j'ai décidé que ce n'était pas dans mon caractère de me laisser abattre si facilement. C'est pour cela que je suis ici. Je veux démolir les murs de Livaï et pour cela j'ai besoin de votre aide. S'il vous plaît votre majesté, je sais que mon discours est politiquement incorrect au regard du respect que je vous dois, mais je vous prie de m'aider dans ma tâche. Si je dois me marier avec lui je veux que ce soit un mariage d'amour dans les deux sens, sinon le mariage n'a pas lieu d'être.

-Je savais que tu serais parfait pour mon fils et ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas offensé par ton langage. Je dois bien t'avouer, que si je ne devais pas être « irréprochable », je parlerais comme toi. C'est parfois une douleur d'être roi. Puisque tu as été honnête avec moi je vais l'être également. Si j'ai décidé de vous mariez, c'est parce que je ne souhaite pas que mon fils se marie avec une femme qui ne pense qu'au statut et à l'apparence de mon fils. Quand j'ai appris qu'un élève du lycée de Livaï a prit une photo compromettante de mon fils en la postant sur des réseaux sociaux pour se venger de lui. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. Je dois bien avouer que mon fils était mignon sur cette photo. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'étais heureux qu'il tombe enfin sur quelqu'un qui ose le remettre à sa place. Il a besoin d'une personne qui voit à travers ses murs et qui n'a pas peur d'aller contre lui mais surtout une personne qui n'en a rien à faire de sa naissance princière. Et cette personne je l'ai trouvé en toi. Pour toutes ces raisons, je vais prendre plaisir à t'aider. Considère toi comme le bientôt à être mari du prince héritier. Nous allons le faire craquer. Me déclare t'il avec un sourire qui me fait flipper.

Je vous jure j'ai une sueur froide dans le dos. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir réveillé le monstre à l'intérieur du roi. Il se peut que j'ai condamné Livaï à une semaine de pure souffrance. Quoi que, vous me direz ça lui détendra peut être un peu l'anus, l'espoir fait vivre.

* * *

**Et bien nous sommes déjà au chapitre 19 c'est fou comme l'histoire va en longueur, pour être honnête je ne pensais pas faire autant de chapitre pour cette fiction mais je suis super contente du chemin que cette histoire à parcouru. **

**Mais là vous vous dites "mais qu'est ce que le roi va faire pour l'aider ?" surprise, surprise surtout que, qui dit prince, dit grosse greluche. Heureusement, pas de soucis, le roi à la solution mdr pour le meilleur ou pour le pire lol. **

**Je ne vais toujours pas pouvoir répondre à chaques reviews car ma maman à fait un infarctus et je n'ai que elle. Je ne dors plus la nuit car je suis angoissée qu'elle meurt sous mes yeux comme ce qui à faillit arriver. En plus de ça j'ai récupérée un chiot abandonner et je dois m'en occuper en plus de tous mes autres animaux, ainsi que tenir la maison et la forêt tropical de maman car bien évidemment elle est dingue de plante (j'ai pas la main verte donc je ne garantis pas la survit des plantes) et je reprend le travail lundi du coup je ne donnerais pas d'estimation au sujet de quand sortira le chapitre 20. J'avoue ne pas avoir relu le chapitre 19 pour les fautes, je suis désolée.**

**J'espère poster la suite prochainement.**

**Bisous.**

**Shimizu-sama**


End file.
